17 Betrayal
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk has a large bounty on his head, and when he and Solan are betrayed by a trusted friend, they and Doctor McCoy end up being captured for the bounty.
1. Chapter 1

Omakh, the Klingon, stood in the forest outside the "First City" on Kronos. He had managed to get onto the planet during a distraction created by his followers. Of course, not everyone on Kronos agreed with Chancellor Gorkon who had managed to stay alive far longer than Omakh would have thought he would.

Omakh had taken over the rogue Klingons when Duras died. Many of them had been killed during the battle on Earth, but there were plenty more, plus the Romulans and Nausicaans who joined their cause. Their main goal was to bring down the Federation. In their opinion, the Federation had grown too large. Omakh especially hated Admiral James T. Kirk, and Korax, the Klingon. Kirk was the beacon of peace between the Klingons and the Federation, and Korax was right up there with him. He had been one of the first Klingons to befriend Kirk, and Gorkon had accepted the peace talks.

Omakh did not agree at all. He did not want humans and other species traipsing through Klingon space. The Klingons had survived without others for centuries, and they could continue to do so. He stared at the sky which did not look as green as it once did. The Federation had helped the Klingons develop a way to purify their atmosphere.

Omakh looked toward First City and its black stone spires. He would sit in the Great Hall as chancellor. He was sure of that, and he would return the Klingons to their own way of life. He would be more ruthless than anyone had ever seen, and there would be no trading with humans. He had tried to get Admiral Kirk by offering a bounty, but the best bounty hunter in the galaxy had failed…had been killed…by a "strange and questionable method", as he had heard it. He did not know how Kirk had escaped, but his friends were far too efficient. To get to Kirk, they had to find a way to get on Earth, but no Klingon would get to Earth without approval from Chancellor Gorkon. Omakh also wanted to get to Korax, who had taken Duras's bird of prey. He would take that ship back after he killed Korax.

Korax stood in a watchtower near the Great Hall. They had been expecting Omakh to attack, but Korax did not think it was more than a distraction because there was no logic to the attack. He had managed to get his son back from Omakh through spies within the rogue Klingons. He was now hidden where they would not find him.

Grakar also stood with Korax. "I believe he is on the planet," Grakar said.

"He hides in the forest like a coward," Korax replied.

"He plans. He is not so different as he claims. He does not attack boldly."

"He is a coward. He does not face the chancellor as a challenger but he waits to attack like a coward."

"Those who boast loudly are usually the biggest cowards."

Korax moved to a different window. "Our friend, Admiral Kirk, is also in danger," he said. "They still seek to capture him in order to bring us into another civil war."

"They will find it difficult," Grakar replied. "As long as he is on Earth, he will not be an easy target."

"Perhaps. However, bounty hunters will stoop to any means to capture their quarry. The bounty is quite large."

Grakar knew that was true. He had heard of the increase to 50,000. He had never heard of such a large bounty, especially on one person. "Perhaps one of us should visit our friend," he suggested.

"We must protect the chancellor," Korax replied. "But I would like to see the new little one and present them a gift."

"I hear it is a female child," Grakar said.

"Perhaps she will join my house one day."

Grakar scoffed. "Your son is too old."

"I may have another."

They stood in silence as they kept watch. Grakar wondered if humans and Klingons would one day mate. He was not certain they had not. They had not been the first Klingons to venture into the rest of the galaxy.

Jim Kirk sat in a rocking chair holding his new baby daughter, Joy, in the middle of the night. His head drooped in sleep, which he thought he had not had much of in the last two weeks. He had gotten up so Carol could rest. She had not rested well even before the baby was born. Doctor Leonard McCoy had come from Pacifica to deliver that baby, and he was still there taking care of Carol until she had recovered thoroughly.

Carol came into the living room. She smiled as she saw Jim asleep in the chair and the baby sleeping on his chest. "Jim," she said softly.

Jim was just a little startled. "Can't I just stay here?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"You're going to make her expect this every night."

"It happens every night."

"Come on."

Jim got up and put the baby back into her bed. Then he collapsed on their bed. He thought the alarm came on way too early, and too loudly. He knocked the clock off the nightstand as he was searching for it without looking. "Do I really have to get up?" he asked as he lay on the pillow with his eyes closed.

"I'm afraid so," Carol said.

Jim forced himself to get up. Carol did not let herself laugh at him as he walked toward the bathroom with his eyes closed. He was quite comical at times especially his hair.

Jim thought he might have showered in his sleep. He was trying to wake up as he was getting dressed for the office. "Well, I'll see you…sometime today," Jim said.

Carol kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll get some coffee on the way."

Carol caressed his face and kissed him again. "I'm going to have a special dinner for you this evening."

"Thanks."

Jim went on out the door. He thought his hair probably did not look like he spent much time on it that morning…which he did not. However, he figured if anyone around there was up all night with a baby like he was, they probably would not look so kempt either.

Jim stopped and got a cup of coffee before he walked on to the office. He hoped he would feel more alert by the time he got there. He had a mission and duty roster to create. He remembered when they went through this with Alex aboard the Enterprise. Jim thought it was so much easier then. He could just tell Spock to take over. Now, he had to do it himself.

Jim walked into his office where Ajah was already at his desk. "Good morning, Sir," he said.

"Morning," Jim replied, wishing Ajah did not have to sound so cheerful.

"You still have the mission roster to make out, Sir."

"Yes, I know."

"You also got a message from Kronos."

Jim stopped and turned around. "What?"

"A message from Kronos. It's from Korax."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Also a message from Anakin Skywalker."

Jim scowled. "Anything else?"

"No, Sir. That's all for now."

"Thanks."

Jim went on into his office. "Kronos," he mumbled to himself. "What do they want?" He opened the message from Korax:

_Admiral,_

_ I greet you, my friend. The situation on Kronos has become much more violent. Omakh has attacked, although we believe it was a distraction so that he could get onto the planet. I also send you a warning that the bounty upon you has increased. Be careful, my friend. As soon as it is possible, Grakar and I will visit you to see your little one. Until then, be well._

_Korax_

Jim frowned at that message. The higher that bounty went, the more desperate bounty hunters would become. He could not deny that he was glad Mac was out of the game. However, he was sure there were others who were dangerous.

Cax was looking at the headlines…at least the headlines that came from the underworld. He had been doing some bounty hunting on the side although he worked for Admiral Kirk. He stared at the picture of James T. Kirk and the number 75,000 out beside his name. Cax thought of how Kirk had helped him. How could he even consider betraying him? He, himself, had even helped Solan escape from Mac. But 75,000 was a lot to anybody. They trusted him. He was in the perfect position to collect that reward. Could he stoop so low? If he did, he would have to disappear to some remote area of the galaxy. Those friends of Kirk would not rest until they found him and put him out of his misery. He knew who had that bounty out…it was Omakh and those other rogue Klingons. Mac had almost gotten that reward when it was 50,000.

Cax hated himself for even thinking about betraying Kirk. He had even provided him with another ship after he lost his own. What kind of person was he? Could he betray someone like that? Every time he tried to save and find a way to have something of his own, something happened. He had never betrayed anyone, but his situation was even more desperate now than ever. He knew how he could pull it off. Solan was closer to Kirk than most people; he had heard that out of Kirk's own mouth. Cax leaned on the table where he sat in a tavern. If he decided to do this, it would be the ultimate betrayal.

Jim was lying over on his desk asleep when the intercom beeped. He sat up feeling confused for a moment. He pressed the com button. "Yes."

Ajah thought Jim sounded like he had been asleep. "Sir, you have a call from Cax," he said.

"Put it through," Jim replied. He turned on the com and tried to stifle a yawn. "Cax."

"Admiral Kirk," Cax said. He felt incredibly nervous and horrible as he looked at Kirk's bloodshot eyes and his unkempt hair. He knew the Kirks had a new baby.

"I'm working on the roster. I should have it done soon."

"You look tired."

"The joys of being a new parent. Was there something else?"

"Congratulations on the birth of your baby. I don't think I've said that."

"Thanks."

"Do you know where Solan is?"

Jim considered that a moment. "I'm not certain right now but I believe he's on Earth."

"Great. I was wanting to talk to him. Maybe I'll see him when I pick up my shipment."

"Probably."

"Thanks, Admiral."

"You're welcome. Kirk out."

Jim ended the transmission. Cax sat in his ship now. He was sure he would be picking up his shipment tomorrow…and Solan would be too. He had even heard that the Klingons would pay extra for Solan. He thought he could get Solan easily…well, maybe not _easily, _but he thought he could get him.

The next morning, Solan was at the depot for his ship to be loaded. Cax came in not long after. He could see Solan inspecting his inventory list and supervising the loading of his ship. Cax was not sure when the best time would be to make his move. If Solan never left the depot, someone would be suspicious. He thought maybe his best bet was to find out where Solan was going. He blew out a deep breath and walked over to Solan's ship.

"Solan!" Cax called trying to sound cheerful.

Solan met him at the ramp. "Where you been keeping yourself?" he asked.

"I been hanging round in New York. Where you headed with this load?"

"Jupiter. You?"

"Mars. Hey, why don't we go for a drink and maybe a game of pool when we get back?"

"You know I don't drink but I don't mind the game. You going to that old hole in the wall over there?"

"Sure!"

Solan laughed. "You never can go anywhere else. I think I'm gonna bring Priscilla with me."

Cax tried not to frown. "You need somebody to protect you?"

"You know how Marla is."

Cax could not help but laugh. "She still has the hots for you?"

"Hey, I'm unforgettable."

Cax shook his head. "You wish."

"You mean you don't have a lady somewhere?"

"I do but she's not here."

"Alright, I guess I'll leave Priscilla at home. I should be back from this run in about two days."

"Alright," Cax said. "I'll meet you there in two days."

They shook hands in their own way. Cax turned to go back to his ship feeling like a total jerk. Could he really go through with this? He had two days to decide…


	2. Chapter 2

In two days, Solan settled his ship down in a hangar in New York. He secured it and then headed for "The Nest" which was where Cax wanted to meet. Solan had not been there in quite a while, but it still looked basically the same.

Cax was leaning on the bar when Solan walked in. "Solan, you didn't chicken out," Cax said.

"I don't know what chicken out means," Solan replied. "I'm surprised you showed up at all."

"Have a drink, Man. It's on me. You aren't playing bodyguard today."

"Playing? That's not playing, my friend." Solan ordered a drink although drinking had never been very appealing to him anyway.

They headed for the game room, and the pool table was free. "Well, I guess you don't have any excuses," Cax said.

"Me?" Solan asked. "I think you're just trying to put it off on me." Solan set his drink on a shelf near the table.

Cax thought maybe he could get Solan drunk but he was not drinking. He would have to find another way. If Solan would not drink, he could not slip something into the drink.

They played the games of pool, and Solan won. "Okay, now pay up," Solan said.

"You're really gonna hold me to that?" Cax asked.

"Are you kidding? You would hold _me_ to it."

"You're right." Cax paused a moment. "We'll have to go to the ship. I don't carry a lot on me."

"Lead the way."

They went outside into the dark street. Cax's ship was in a hangar not far from where Solan's was. He opened the boarding ramp, and Solan followed him in. "Man, don't you ever clean this thing?" Solan asked.

"When I feel like it," Cax replied.

Solan looked out the front viewport while he waited for Cax. He heard Cax coming back. "You ever thought of having a co-pilot?" Solan asked. "Maybe you and I should…"

Solan did not finish that sentence as he looked around to see Cax aiming his blaster at him. "Hey, point that thing someplace else," he said.

Cax was almost trembling. "Stand up, Solan," he said.

Solan just stared at him with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Get up, Solan."

Solan was completely shocked, and Cax could see the look of betrayal. Solan stood up. "Is this some kind of joke?" Solan asked.

"No. Take off your blaster."

Solan frowned as his look was turning to anger. "We're supposed to be friends you stupid jerk," he said.

"Take off that blaster, Solan," Cax demanded.

Solan hesitated a moment but then he unbuckled his blaster belt and unbuckled the securing strap from his leg. Cax took it from him. "Now, come on," he said.

Solan glared at him but he moved out of the cockpit. Cax closed the boarding ramp by remote. "Get down into the hold," he said.

Solan turned to face him. "Tell me why!" he demanded. "Why?"

"I need the money."

"What money? I don't understand this…" Solan stopped as realization came to him. "You're after Jim."

Cax could see Solan's anger now. Solan lunged at him but Cax fired a stun bolt hitting him square in the chest. Solan crashed to the floor, but he tried to get back up. He could not and fell on his back. "I'll kill you," Solan declared and passed out.

Cax had no doubt that Solan would kill him if he survived. He dragged him into the hold and cuffed him to a rung in the floor where he kept his quarry when he was bounty hunting. He was usually on the side of the law but not this time. He just stood and looked at Solan a moment. He had been a good friend. He could not go back now.

When Solan woke up, he had a headache and he thought the ship was moving. He pulled at the cuffs. "Cax!" he yelled. "Cax!"

Cax came to the hold. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Let me go! You can't do this to Jim!"

"I can't back out now, Solan."

"Yes you can! Turn me loose!" Solan pulled at the cuffs.

"If I let you loose, you'd kill me."

"Bet on it!"

Cax could see Solan was furious. "You hungry?"

"NO!" Solan yelled. "Don't you know Jim has a family? A new baby? Don't do this to him!" Solan paused a moment. "You had this planned!" He glared at Cax. "You planned this!" Solan pulled at the cuffs so hard, his wrists bled.

"Stop that," Cax said.

"You let me out of this!"

Cax set his blaster to stun and fired at Solan. When Solan was out, Cax looked at his wrists. He would have to keep him cuffed the entire time because if he let Solan loose, he would kill him. He wrapped his wrists where he had bled. What was he doing? He was betraying his friend. He would have to keep him stunned until he got Jim Kirk.

The next day, Jim sat in his office still feeling sleepy, but he thought he might be a little more alert. He looked at the duty sheet. Solan had reported delivering his load, but he had not reported being back. That was not like Solan.

Jim pressed the intercom button. "Ajah, have you seen Solan?"

"No, Sir," Ajah answered.

"See if you can contact him. Patch it through."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim continued with his work while he waited for Ajah's reply or Solan's. After several minutes, Ajah called. "Sir, he's not answering," Ajah said.

"Can you trace the signal?" Jim asked.

"Not if he doesn't answer."

"That's right." Jim frowned. "Why would he not answer? Did he tell you when he got back to Earth?"

"No."

"Contact Priscilla."

"Yes sir."

Ajah got an immediate reply from Priscilla. "Have you heard from Solan?" he asked.

"Not since last night," Priscilla said. "He was going to meet Cax for a drink and a game."

"Where?"

"In New York, at a place he calls _The Nest. _Why?"

"We haven't heard from him and we can't raise him."

"He is not there?"

"No. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes. He said he would be in this morning."

"Okay."

Priscilla ended the call. She could not believe Solan would worry them this way.

Ajah called Cax who answered after only a few minutes. "Cax, do you know where Solan went last night after you guys met?" Ajah asked.

"Uh…no," Cax said. "He went to his ship when he left the bar. I'm on my way home now." He was glad he had taped Solan's mouth. "Should I go back and check to see if his ship is still there?"

"I'm…well, yeah. Do that. I'll inform Admiral Kirk."

"I'll get back to you."

Cax ended the transmission. He could not believe he made that lie believable. They trusted him and had no reason to think he would be lying. Did that make him one of the worst people in the galaxy? Only to them. If he could deceive them like this, he thought maybe he should hunt bounty more often.

Ajah informed Jim of what was happening. "Why does he not know whether Solan left?" Jim asked. "If they were there together, weren't they talking?"

"I guess maybe their ships weren't close together, or when they left the bar, they just didn't talk anymore."

Jim thought maybe he was just too groggy to sort all this out. "Okay. Just keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

Jim yawned as he turned off the intercom. He worked on his duty roster more. Some of his fleet had not returned yet, including the Enterprise. His communicator chirped. "Yes."

"Jim, are you coming home for lunch?" Carol asked.

"I'm not sure," Jim said. "We're having trouble locating Solan."

"What? Trouble?"

"Well, he hasn't checked in, so he either overslept or has a hangover."

"That doesn't sound like Solan."

"Yeah I know. I'm sure we'll find him later. I'll let you know. How's our little one?"

"She's fine. She's wide awake right now."

Jim smiled. "You should have called me on the intercom so I could see her."

"I should have but we're on the bed. Doctor McCoy wants me to rest."

"What have you been doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Carol. I told you I'd get someone to do that."

"Don't worry. Andrea is on her way here. I'll have plenty of help then."

"Right. You just take it easy, don't be worrying."

"I love you, Jim."

"I love you too, Carol."

Carol laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it."

Jim ended the transmission. He thought maybe he would get some roses today. He went out to Ajah. "You haven't heard from Cax yet?" he asked. "How far was he from New York?"

"I don't know," Ajah said.

Jim yawned. "I'll be in my office." He went back into his office and lay down on the sofa. He could sleep while he waited.

Solan was awake again. He was puzzled about why his wrists were wrapped. His mouth was still tied however. He kicked the wall and tried to yell. Cax was landing his ship in New York. He went to the hold. "I have to pretend to find your ship," he said.

Solan glared at him and kicked the wall. He thought Cax was enjoying this. He kicked the wall again. "No need for that," Cax said. "No one is going to hear you." He stunned Solan again.

Cax closed the hold and then walked out of his ship. He made sure he had his communicator and went off to the hangar where Solan's ship still sat. He lowered the ramp and went inside. As he got up to the front, he flipped the communicator open and called Ajah.

"I'm on Solan's ship but he's not here," Cax said.

Ajah was puzzled. "Then where could he be?" he asked.

"Don't know, but he's certainly not here. Doesn't look like he made it back last night."

"I have to report this to Admiral Kirk. Better yet, you should tell him. I'm gonna transfer you."

Cax waited, trying to prepare himself to lie to Admiral Kirk which he did not think would be easy. However, he found himself enjoying the challenge. Kirk appeared on the viewscreen. "Admiral."

"Cax, you're saying Solan isn't on his ship?" Jim asked.

"Right. And it doesn't look like he made it here last night." Cax was starting to believe that lie himself. After all, he knew Solan did not make it back.

"Why?" Jim asked.

Cax was surprised by that question. "Sir?"

"Why do you think he didn't make it back?"

Cax felt like Kirk was seeing through his plot. "The ship was still sealed."

"How did you get in?"

"Well, I know his code."

"Oh." Jim just thought something did not sound right. "Whatever happened, it's not normal for Solan to be out of touch. See what you can find out. Kirk out."

Cax saw the transmission end. _How could Kirk think he was lying?_

Jim sat at his desk a moment, and then he pressed the intercom button. "Ajah, have a shuttle prepped for me," he said.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to New York. I want to see that situation myself."

"You're not going alone, are you?"

"I want you here to monitor messages."

"Admiral, I don't think you should go alone."

"I'm not going alone. Just have the shuttle prepped."

Jim contacted Bones since Spock was gone on a mission. Bones answered promptly. "Yeah," he said.

"Bones, I need you to go somewhere with me," Jim said.

"Where?"

"New York."

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked at the monitor then. "What for?"

"Solan is missing."

"What?"

"You heard me. We're going over there to find him."

"When?"

"In a few minutes. Carol's okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Just needs to rest. She's about as stubborn as you on that front."

"Just get here. I'm having a shuttle prepped."

"I'm on my way."

Jim ended that transmission. He changed into his blue uniform that was more comfortable for missions. When he walked out into Ajah's office, Bones was coming in. "Ajah, let me know if you hear anything," Jim said.

"Yes sir," Ajah replied.

Jim and Bones left the office and headed for the shuttle bay there at headquarters. "You think he's in trouble?" Bones asked.

"I think something's wrong," Jim replied. "It's not normal for Solan to be out of touch."

"Right."

"He hasn't even contacted Priscilla."

Bones shook his head. "What are we getting into?" he asked.

"Hopefully just maybe he got drunk and…" Jim knew that was not right, not Solan.

They both knew something serious had to happen for Solan to be out of touch, and not even on his ship. They boarded the shuttle and blasted off toward New York. "What would keep Solan out of touch?" Bones asked.

"We both know the answer to that," Jim said. "Trouble."

"I guess that's why you're taking me along."

"Just in case."

"Jim, what if it's more than trouble?"

"We'll call security."

"Right. I sometimes forget we're not out in strange space."

They arrived in New York after four hours. Cax was there when they came from the shuttle. "Admiral," he said. "Doctor." He had not expected Doctor McCoy to come.

"You found out anything?" Jim asked.

"No," Cax said.

Jim secured the shuttle. "Bones and I are gonna do a little searching ourselves," he said.

"Admiral, uh, do you think it's a good idea for you to go into the Nest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone knows about the bounty on you."

"I'm gonna find Solan."

Bones followed Jim down the alley to The Nest. They went in and went over to the bar. The bartender was surprised to see Jim Kirk. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Thanks," Jim said. "Do you know Solan?"

The bartender chuckled at that. "Who doesn't know him?"

"Right. Did you see him last night?"

"Sure. He and Cax met here and played a game of pool."

"Was Solan drinking a lot?"

"No, of course not. He didn't even drink the one he did get."

"Did he leave alone?"

"No. He left with Cax."

Jim scowled at that. "So they left together," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and they weren't drunk. As a matter of fact, Solan was talking about getting home."

"Well, he never made it. His ship is still out there in its hangar. We're checking it next. Did you see anyone following them? Did they get into it with anyone?"

"Nah. Solan's an easy-going guy. I didn't see anything. I hope he's alright."

"Me too."

Jim and Bones walked out of the bar. "Jim, if Solan left with Cax, why wouldn't he know it if something happened?" Bones asked.

"Maybe someone was waiting for him at his ship," Jim said.

"But why?"

"Let's just find his ship."

Solan's ship was in hangar 12. Jim and Bones walked in seeing the old familiar ship. Jim just stood there a moment. "Something's wrong," he said. "Solan would never abandon this ship."

"I agree, Jim. What if this has something to do with that bounty on you? What if it's a trap?"

"What kind of trap? And by whom?"

"I don't know. Jim, how well do we know Cax?"

"Are you suggesting…" Jim could not deny he thought Cax's story sounded fishy, and why was he not more concerned about Solan? "That would be the worst betrayal I ever knew of."

"Would he do it?"

"I don't know, Bones."

They went on into the ship remembering as they walked through, all the times they had seen Solan working on this thing. Jim sat down in the pilot's seat. "Whatever happened, we have to find him," he said.

"Where do we look?" Bones asked.

"Maybe someone around here saw something. Maybe some security cameras got it."

Jim activated the communication system and contacted Ajah. "Ajah, I want you to do a research background check on Cax," Jim said. "I want to know if he's dabbled in bounty hunting."

"I'm on it, Admiral," Ajah replied. "Did you find something?"

"Not yet. Just get that for me and send it here."

"Yes sir."

Jim ended that transmission. "Jim, if Cax is involved in this, it could mean Solan is over there on his ship," Bones declared.

"We'll just have to find out."

"How? Without getting ourselves in trouble?"

"We have to try. Anyway, if something happens, Ajah will know we're checking out Cax."

"Right. So what do we do?"

"First of all, you're gonna strap on a phaser. Then we're going over there to…visit."

They got a phaser for Bones, and then headed for Cax's ship…


	3. Chapter 3

Solan had woke up and was kicking the wall again and trying to yell. Cax came in there. "Why don't you be quiet?" he asked.

Solan struggled with the cuffs, but he could not talk. Cax squatted beside him causing Solan to try to lunge at him. He grabbed Solan by the hair and put his blaster barrel under his chin. "I don't wanta kill you, but I will," Cax said. "You're just too good, Solan." He stood and backed up before Solan could kick him. "You won't be so feisty when those Klingons get hold of you." Cax thought if looks could kill, he would drop dead from Solan's glare. "I'll soon have your admiral. He's here already."

Solan pulled hard at the cuffs then and kicked the wall, but he could do nothing as Cax stunned him again. He could not believe he fell for this as he lay there on the floor not completely unconscious. But how many times had he and Cax hung out together? There had never been any indication that he would do this. He had known Cax was shifty and maybe even a little shady, but he would never have thought he would betray them like this.

Jim and Bones walked into the hangar where Cax's ship was. "Be ready for anything," Jim said quietly.

Bones blew out a breath. How did he always get into these situations? He knew the answer to that: he was best friends with James T. Kirk. How many times had he said: I'm a doctor, not a…he had finally stopped saying it because it did no good.

"Hey, Cax!" Jim called as they approached the ship's boarding ramp.

Cax heard Jim and his heart quickened at the thought that he would succeed. He walked on toward the back of the ship. "Come on aboard, Admiral," he said.

Jim and Bones looked at each other and went up the ramp. Cax was waiting for them. "Did you find out anything?" he asked as he headed back to the front of the ship.

Jim and Bones followed him. He wanted them inside the ship. "The bartender said you and Solan left together," Jim said as he was looking around the ship for any signs that Solan had been there.

"We did," Cax said. "But we parted ways of course."

"Did he come to your ship?"

Cax stopped and looked at Jim. "Are you accusing me of something, Admiral?" he asked.

"No. I'm just trying to find out what happened to Solan. He would never leave his ship."

"I know that, but I can't help you." Cax thought as long as he made everything as true as possible, he could get away with it.

Jim did not think Cax was very worried. "Were you drunk last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was definitely tipsy."

Jim knew that was a lie because the bartender had said neither of them were drunk…and the bartender had no reason to lie. However, if Cax was guilty, he did.

Cax knew Jim Kirk was dangerous…and intelligent enough to know when something was not right. He just had to figure out the right moment to move. He would have to get Doctor McCoy now too. He knew he could not outdraw Jim Kirk because he had heard about his swiftness.

"Well, what do you plan to do," Cax asked. "I'll help any way I can."

Just then, Jim and Bones heard something in the back of the ship. They looked around, but when they did, Cax drew his blaster. He realized Kirk was about to draw, but he fired a stun bolt at them both. Jim fell and Bones fell right beside him, both wondering how they let him get the jump on them.

Cax leaned over them. "Well, Admiral, looks like you're gonna find out where Solan is right now," he said.

Jim could not move. Cax had betrayed them…

Ajah was trying to find more information about Cax, but it was difficult. He figured Cax was like Solan. They both kept their information private. While he was searching, he received another transmission from Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin," Ajah said.

"Ajah, where is Admiral Kirk?" Anakin asked.

"He's in New York."

"He is in danger. You have to warn him now."

"In danger of what?"

"I don't know. Just tell him."

Ajah ended the transmission and sent a signal to Jim's communicator. Of course, he did not get an answer…

Cax picked up the two communicators, and he took them to Solan's ship and left them there. As he walked back to his own ship, he actually felt proud of the way he had pulled that off. He supposed the way to get to Jim Kirk was through friendship. He boarded the ship and looked in on his captives. Kirk and McCoy were still out, but Solan struggled with his cuffs.

"Settle down," Cax said "You've got a long trip ahead."

Solan felt like this was all his fault. He nudged Doctor McCoy with his foot. He kept on until McCoy started to move.

Bones raised up but his head hurt. He was also cuffed to the wall. He looked around him and saw Solan. "Solan?" He realized Solan's mouth was taped. "Can you lean over here?"

Solan lay over in the floor and got as close to Bones as he could. Bones tried to reach the tape with his fingers. He finally got the edge of the tape up, and Solan moved to pull it off.

Solan thought that was a tremendous relief. "He's taking us to the Klingons," he said. "I couldn't yell or anything to warn you guys. He tricked me!"

Bones could tell Solan was humiliated and angry. "He betrayed us," Bones said.

Solan pulled at the cuffs. He was furious. "I can't get out of these."

"No need to hurt yourself."

When they were at warp, Cax came back. "Let me out of these cuffs!" Solan demanded. "I'll kill you!"

"Now why would I let you loose so you can kill me?" Cax asked.

"You're gonna wish you were dead if I ever get hold of you!"

Bones had never seen Solan as angry and belligerent as he was right now. "You're not gonna get away with this," he said to Cax.

"By the time they find you, I'll be long gone, and you'll probably be dead."

Cax looked at Jim who was still out. "What's with him?" he asked.

Bones glared at him. "He's a new father!" he said. "Don't you care that he has a family? A new baby?"

"Well, at least she's not old enough to miss him."

Bones wondered if he had ever heard anything that cold. "What happened to you?"

"Maybe this is who I've been all along. I like the challenge of getting away with it."

"You're insane!"

"I'm about to be a rich man."

Bones laughed sarcastically and looked at Solan. "Did you hear that?" Bones asked. "He thinks that chump change is gonna make him rich."

Solan shook his head. "You were paid for working, and I know how much," he said. "That money you're getting will be gone before you know it."

Cax frowned. "It's certainly a start," he said. He went over to Jim and shoved him over onto his back. "Wake up!" He slapped Jim on both sides of his face.

Jim was startled and tried to sit up. He realized his hands were cuffed and then he remembered what had happened. He looked at Cax. "So, you're really going through with this," Jim said.

"No turning back now," Cax replied.

"You could!"

"I don't want to."

"Cax, you know what they're gonna do to us. How can you turn us over to them?"

"Admiral, I never was really part of your group."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd never have the same standing as Solan."

Solan was incredulous. "Is that what this is about?" he exploded. "Jealousy?!"

"Solan worked and proved himself a true friend!" Jim declared. "He would never betray me!"

"You can believe that!" Solan added as he was pulling at the cuffs again.

Cax could see that he would have to incapacitate Solan before he took him out of that hold. Solan was angry enough to overpower him. He supposed that was why Solan had been a bodyguard. "You're making it real hard for yourself," Cax said.

"Let me loose! We'll settle all this right now!"

"I'm just about tired of your taunting."

"Good!"

Jim and Bones were listening to that conversation. They had never seen Solan so angry.

Cax took out brass knuckles and put them on his hand. "You know where I got these?" he asked.

"Wait a minute!" Jim said. "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

Solan glared at Cax as he approached him. Cax knew how dangerous Solan was…probably almost equal with Mac. Solan got up onto his feet in a squat since his hands were still cuffed. Cax certainly saw no fear in Solan's brown eyes.

"Come on, Coward!" Solan taunted. "Surely you're not afraid of a man who's tied up!"

Cax glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you, Solan."

Solan scoffed. "What are you waiting for then?"

Cax moved toward Solan, but Solan was not going to make it easy. He moved so fast, Jim was surprised as Solan actually kicked Cax. That move served to make Cax even angrier. He tackled him, bringing a wale from Solan as the cuffs almost scraped the hide off his wrists and almost twisted his knee.

"Not so clever now, are you?" Cax asked.

"You gonna beat a man with his hands cuffed!?" Solan asked. "You oughta feel like a real big man!"

Cax had had all the taunting he was going to take. He punched Solan hard in the face. Solan now had blood starting to gush from his nose and mouth.

"Stop!" Jim yelled.

Cax was not finished. He rammed his fist into Solan's side. Then he turned him to the other side and rammed his fist into that side as well. He jerked Solan's head back by the hair. Solan spit blood in his face. Cax punched him in the face again, letting him fall to the floor. "You're not so tough now, are you?" Cax asked.

"Neither are you!" Solan replied.

"Stop it!" Bones said.

Cax glared at him. "You better tell your friend to keep his mouth shut!" He turned and left the hold.

Jim and Bones looked at Solan. "Solan, are you alright?" Bones asked.

Solan laughed and grimaced. "No," he said.

"What did you just keep on at him for?" Jim asked. "What did you think would happen?"

"Don't worry. He didn't break anything." Solan spit blood out in the floor. "Now, he thinks I can't do anything."

"What?" Jim asked quietly.

Solan, as many people knew, always had a stash of weapons and other gadgets. He pulled a small thread in the seam of his jacket and pulled out a lock pick. He sat up trying to hide his pain. He stuck the lock pick into the lock on the cuffs, and he was out in a few seconds.

"Is this guy ever not prepared for anything?" Bones asked.

Solan came over to him and got his cuffs loose and then moved on to Jim. He looked Jim straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna kill him, Admiral," he said.

"No, Solan," Jim replied. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. I'm tired of all this."

"Solan…"

Jim could not stop him, as Solan moved over to the door of the hold, retrieving a knife from his jacket as he went. Jim's mouth dropped open, and he and Bones looked at each other in surprise. They moved over to the door as well and squatted beside the wall. "What do you intend to do?" Jim whispered.

"He's completely arrogant now," Solan said. "He won't be expecting anything."

"Solan, you can't just kill him."

"What do you want me to do? He wants to turn us over to the Klingons. I'm not ready to be a torture toy for them."

Jim did not think he had ever seen the look in Solan's eyes that he saw now. Before they could say anything else, Solan was out in the corridor. He moved slowly toward the cockpit, and he could see that Cax was there. Solan did not make a sound as he crept down the corridor. He could hear Cax talking over the intercom.

"I'll have the money soon," Cax said. "Tell them it'll be paid soon. I just have this delivery to make. Don't let them put her out."

Solan stopped as he heard that. _Put who out of what? _

"I can't do anything right now. I'm making a delivery. I promise, we're gonna have enough to pay it and plenty left over."

Solan could not believe what he was hearing. _Who is he talking to?_

"I love you," Cax said. "It won't be long. I'll call you when I have the money, and I'll transfer it to you right away." There was a pause. "Bye."

Solan frowned. He could feel the handle of the knife in his hand, and he had intended to plunge that knife right into Cax's neck. He had betrayed them…but why? No, there was no excuse for betrayal. He moved closer to Cax, and before he even knew Solan was there, he had grabbed him around the neck and had the blade against his throat. "Don't you move," Solan said. "Now, you tell me who you were talking to just now, and don't even get the idea that I won't kill you. Take off that blaster."

Cax swallowed hard and started unbuckling the belt. "How did you get loose?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jim came to the cockpit and got the blaster. He sat down in the co-pilot's seat and set it to kill. "Now, we want some answers," he said.

Cax knew why he had started this, but he had begun liking the challenge and getting away with it. Now, he wondered why he did not just tell Admiral Kirk what was happening in the first place. "I don't want to tell you," he said. "It's none of your business!"

Solan tightened his arm around his neck. "We're making it our business," he said in his ear. "Now, think again."

"Alright," Cax said. "I was talking to my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Jim asked.

"Yes! My wife's ill."

"He's lying!" Solan declared. "You are not married. He's lying just like he has been all this time! He knows how you feel about family!"

Solan dragged Cax out of the pilot's seat and dropped him in the floor. He still had the knife in his hand as he squatted beside him. "Try again," Solan said.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Cax said. "I need the money because she's in a medical facility. I couldn't afford it anymore!"

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Solan," Jim interrupted.

"You're not gonna trust him, are you?"

"We're gonna check out his story."

Solan did not like it but he would not argue with Jim. He looked at Cax. "Don't give me an excuse," he said with a glare. "And where is my blaster?"

"In that bottom compartment," Cax said.

Solan opened the compartment and put his blaster back on. "Stop the ship," Jim said. "And put him in the hold."

"Gladly," Solan replied. He stopped the ship and found they were close to Jupiter. He drew his blaster. "Get up."

Cax just lay there a moment but he got up. Solan escorted him to the hold. Once there, he shoved Cax. "Sit down over there!" he demanded.

Cax faced him. "I was telling the truth," he said.

Solan shoved him into the wall. "You shut up! You can tell that to someone who wants to hear it." He searched Cax and found the brass knuckles, plus a knife. "What else you got? Take off that jacket."

"Not everyone's a lethal weapon like you, Solan!"

"I don't care about your talk. Take off that jacket."

Cax took the jacket off and threw it in the floor. "Boots too," Solan said.

Cax glared at him. "You just hate everybody who can outdo you, don't you?"

"I don't like traitors."

"I'll admit, I did enjoy it, but I did do it for a reason." Cax could see that Solan was still plenty angry.

Solan put his blaster in the holster and then put the brass knuckles on his hand. "Are you gonna take off those boots or am I gonna pay you back some of this pain?"

"Why don't we just have it out once and for all with no weapons?"

"While I'm already sore? You'd like that, wouldn't you? I'm not gonna tell you again to take off those boots."

Cax finally took off the boots. "Now what?" he asked. "You want me to strip?"

"Take off your belt."

Cax glared but he took it off. "Now sit down," Solan said. He put the cuffs on him, cuffing him to the rung. "Now, you can sit there."

Solan gathered up the items Cax had shed and left the hold. Jim was coming that way. "I was beginning to wonder what you were doing in there," he said.

"Just securing him," Solan replied.

"Look, I had already asked Ajah to do a background check on Cax. What he said is true."

"I don't care. He just told me he enjoyed deceiving us. We're supposed to be his friends!"

"Solan, sometimes people do things out of desperation. Sometimes you have to have a little compassion."

"Don't expect me to have compassion! And don't expect me to help or work with him again!" Solan stepped closer to Jim. "No matter how desperate I ever get, I would never betray someone who trusts me! He'll betray you again!"

Bones walked up just then. "He's right, Jim. Even if part of what he says is true."

"That's how bounty hunters work," Solan said. "An element of what they say is true, and it makes everything else seem true or not so bad."

"I know that," Jim replied. "I didn't mean that we should let him go."

Solan looked inside Cax's boot and pulled out a knife." You see?" he asked. He felt inside the jacket sleeve and found a lock pick. "When you're on a ship by yourself traveling through space, you never know what you're gonna run into. You have to be prepared."

Jim knew Solan was always prepared. He also thought Solan had had a difficult life. "I know," he said. "But let's take this a step at a time."

Solan leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Don't worry about that. Someday, I think you should let Ajah write your life's story."

"I don't want to think back over it, if you don't mind."

"You're a good man, Solan."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just go to Jupiter station for now," Jim said. "We'll figure out something there."

Solan nodded. He threw Cax's jacket and boots into a corner and then went to the cockpit. Bones looked at Jim. "You have to understand how he feels," Bones said.

"I do," Jim replied. "Go make sure he didn't beat Cax up. He was wearing those brass knuckles when he came out of there."

"Right. I don't have a medical kit."

"I'm sure we can get one on Jupiter station."

Bones went to the hold, keeping his phaser in his hand. Cax sat in the floor cuffed to the rung where Solan had left him. "Did he…punch you or anything?" he asked.

"No," Cax said. "I'm surprised he didn't kill me."

"If Jim had thought he was going to do that, he wouldn't have let him bring you in here."

"How did the two of you get on a first name basis with Jim Kirk?"

"We don't betray our friends."

Cax frowned. "I'd do it again," he declared.

Bones locked the hold as he was leaving. He found Jim sitting in the galley. "Jim, that guy in there can't be trusted," he said. "Solan is right."

Jim thought maybe he should go in there and find out what Cax was saying to the others. He went to the hold. "So, what have you got to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I'll tell you just like I told them," Cax said. "I'd do it again. You're no friend of mine. I needed that money."

"Well, I guess there's no need to try and help you then. I know what to include in my report now."

Jim started to turn and leave. "Wait," Cax said. "What do you mean, try and help me?"

"I thought maybe I would try to get your wife transferred to a facility on Earth to get the care she needs."

Cax was a bit stunned. "You would do that…even after…"

"Yeah, I would. I'm married. I know I would do anything for my wife, or my kids…I wouldn't go to the length you have, but there's no need to hold that against them."

Cax was not sure what to say. "I don't believe you," he said. "You would have done that before if I had asked?"

"Sure I would have. Why wouldn't I?"

"You never forgave Mac. You killed him."

"No, I didn't kill him. He was about to kill me, and one of my friends intervened. If they hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now. And as far as forgiving? Well, he had to pay for the crimes he committed, just like you will. I can't do anything about that."

"I was told that you killed him."

"No. Like I said, he would have killed me, but one of my friends got him first. He didn't have a choice."

Cax shook his head. "I don't know if I believe you," he said.

"Why?" Jim asked. "Because you lie all the time? I'm not lying." He could see Cax did not believe him. "Why do you think I'm lying?"

"In my experience, people always lie."

"But why would I lie now?"

"I don't know. Just get away from me."

"Alright."

Jim left the hold and went back to the cockpit where Solan was piloting the shuttle toward Jupiter Station. He did not say anything as Jim sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Jim looked at Solan who was pretending to concentrate on flying the ship although it was not taking that much concentration at the moment.

"So, are you gonna give me the old silent treatment?" Jim asked.

"No…Sir," Solan replied.

"I just thought I'd say that you may be right about Cax."

Solan looked at him then. "What do you mean? Did he try something?"

"No. But he told me he would do it again if he got the chance."

"You should have let me kill him…but at least he's not the escape artist that Mac was. Cax won't be able to get out."

"He didn't believe me when I said I would have transferred his wife to Earth to a medical facility."

"Well, surely you're not going to do it now."

"Solan, it's not their fault. I can't believe you're that cold hearted."

"No, I'm not. I'm just hurting and I'm still angry."

"You're hurting? I thought you said he didn't break anything."

Solan shook his head. "You think you can get hit with brass knuckles and not have any injuries?" he asked.

"So, you lied to us," Jim said.

"I guess, but I didn't want you to worry about me."

Jim knew he had done the same thing before. "How much longer till we get there?" he asked.

"Maybe an hour," Solan said. "I really am sorry, Admiral. I just kept thinking about what those Klingons would have done to you…and about your family, and I just kept getting angrier."

"It's over now. All we need to do now is get this settled and go home."

Solan leaned back in the seat. He felt sick now. He slumped in the seat as he passed out. "Solan!" Jim said. "Bones!"

Bones came up there and immediately saw what was happening. He looked at Solan's eyes and felt of his forehead. "Jim, he's got fever," he said. He pulled Solan's shirt up, and they were both shocked at the deep bruises. Bones felt of his abdomen, which made Solan groan and almost wake up. "We need to get him onto a bed."

They got Solan out of the seat which brought more groans from him. They got him down the corridor to a bed. He opened his eyes when he was lying down. "Well, how am I doing, Doctor?" he asked sounding out of breath.

"Solan, why didn't you tell us you were hurt this badly?" Bones asked.

"I didn't know I was. I'm not a doctor."

Bones shook his head. "Don't give me that macho answer. You knew something was wrong."

"Admiral, if I…if I die, will you tell Priscilla that I love her and make sure she gets my ship and everything?"

"Don't talk about dying," Jim said. "You're not going to die!"

"Just don't let Cax fool you, Admiral."

"Solan! Look at me! You are not going to die!"

"I'm cold."

They put a blanket over him as he was now shivering. "Bones, do something," Jim said.

"I'll be right back," Bones replied. He hurried to the hold where Cax was. "Do you have any medical supplies on this thing?"

"Why?" Cax asked.

"Don't give me any back talk! Do you have medical supplies!?"

"Sure. There's a crate in the back that should have everything you need. It was left there on my last delivery."

Bones ran over to the back part of the hold and found a loan crate. He got it open and found a medical kit and everything else he would need. He picked up the crate and carried it up to the room where Solan was. "I got supplies!" he said.

Jim helped him sort everything out. "So, what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm gonna save his life. You just get us to that station."

"You mean you don't need my help?"

"Not now."

Jim nodded. He ran up to the cockpit and got the ship moving. It would take even longer to get there now because they had not been moving all that time.

Bones was working fast but efficiently. He got an IV started in Solan's arm and then put him to sleep so he could work. He knew Solan had internal bleeding that had to be stopped or he would not make it to Jupiter Station. He could stop that, but Solan would have to have care at the medical facility there.

By the time they reached Jupiter Station, Solan was not completely out of danger and still had fever, but he was not bleeding to death on the inside. Bones sat beside his bed when Jim came in there. "We're docked," Jim said. "How is he?"

"I think he'll survive," Bones replied. "Jim, you can't let Cax get away with this no matter what his reasons were for his actions. He almost killed Solan."

"I know that, Bones. He's not getting away with anything."

"You stay with him while I get a medical team to come get him."

Jim nodded and sat in the chair beside the bed. He could not help but notice Solan's shallow breathing. He knew Solan had thought he had to go through all this to get them out of Cax's clutches as well. "You didn't have to do this, Solan," he said. "We would have found a way."

Bones soon returned with a medical team to move Solan to the medical facility within Jupiter Station. "Let's take it easy with him now," Bones said as they were about to move Solan over to a stretcher.

Jim stood and watched as they carried Solan out. Now, he had to deal with Cax. He was afraid that would be none too gentle. He went to the hold and stood there a moment, trying not to be too angry as he drew his phaser. He walked into the hold where Cax still sat cuffed. He squatted to unlock the cuffs, but he paused a moment. "I'd advise you not to try anything," Jim said quietly. "I might finish what Solan wanted to start."

Cax knew Jim Kirk meant every word as he stared into those blue eyes. Jim unlocked the cuffs. "Stand up," he said. "And put that cuff back on the other wrist."

Cax just stood there a moment and glared at Jim. "I knew you didn't mean any of that you said," he declared.

"I said, put that cuff on…and keep your lousy mouth shut."

"What happened? Did Solan almost turn up his toes?"

Jim grabbed Cax by the collars and shoved him into the wall. "You better be careful what you say about him just now," he declared. "I might forget protocol."

"I think you've done that plenty of times…Admiral."

Jim knew Cax was just taunting him and trying to get him into a fight. He started to put the cuff on Cax's wrist, but he got his hands away from Jim and punched him hard enough that he stumbled backward. Cax tackled him then and tried to wrestle the phaser from him. Jim knew if Cax got that phaser, he might kill him rather than stun.

They struggled over the phaser causing it to fire into the ceiling. Jim finally was able to throw a punch, but Cax grabbed him by the throat, shoving him into the wall. Jim was not giving up as he kneed him in the groin. That let him get out of his grip, but Cax did not let go of the phaser. He punched Jim so hard, he thought he might have loosened some teeth. Cax managed to get the phaser, and Jim gasped as he saw him about to fire it, but the phaser did not fire. Jim tackled him then, causing Cax to lose the phaser as it skidded across the floor. They both crawled after the phaser but caused it to skid even further as they both grabbed for it.

Jim punched Cax again, but he grabbed Jim by the hair jerking him up from the floor. Jim used that momentum to drive Cax backward, slamming him into the wall but then Cax kicked him backward. Jim hit the floor so hard, he thought he saw stars. He shook his head, but he had no time to recover as Cax was going for the phaser again. Jim scrambled to his feet and lunged for Cax. They were on the floor again and Cax punched Jim to the face again…twice before Jim could move. He was addled for a moment, but Cax jerked him up, kneed him in the groin, and punched him again. Jim collapsed in the floor unable to do anything as he saw Cax grabbing the phaser.


	4. Chapter 4

Bones had been so caught up in getting help for Solan that he had not thought of whether Jim got Cax to the station or not. He went to the security station. "Did Admiral Kirk bring our prisoner in here?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Admiral Kirk," the guard replied.

"Get some security officers now! Get over there to that ship!"

The guard called for a security detail and they were there in moments. Bones grabbed a phaser rifle and they all headed for the docking port where Cax's ship was connected to the station. As they neared the port, Cax came to the door of his ship. "Stop right there," he said.

Bones could see he had his boots back on and his jacket, and he also looked like he had been in a fight. Bones aimed the rifle at him, and would have fired, but Cax brought Jim into view. He could see that Jim looked like he had been in a fight as well. "I wouldn't do that, Doctor McCoy," Cax said. "You kill me, and the good admiral here, you, and everyone on this station will die." He nudged Jim in the side with his blaster barrel, causing Jim to grimace. "Tell him."

Bones could see Jim was furious, but something else. "Bones, he set this ship to self-destruct," Jim said. "You have to let him go."

"I'm not letting him take you, Jim!" Bones declared.

"You have to. He'll kill all these people."

"NO!"

"Bones, that's an order!"

Bones was trembling. "I'd rather die than know I let him take you to those Klingons!" he said, his voice shaky. He fired his rifle, hitting Cax square in the forehead.

Jim stood there stunned for a moment, but he knew Bones was a crack shot. Jim ran into the station and closed off the port. "Get everyone away from this side of the station!" he commanded. "We have to move that ship away from here with a tractor beam!" He ran to the control station and began yelling orders to the ones who controlled the docking ports. "Get that ship as far away from here as possible!"

Jim watched as the ship moved slowly away from the station. He had no idea how long it would be before it would detonate, but it was not long. Jim was knocked off his feet by the impact the exploding ship had on the station. His ears were ringing as he realized a viewport had broken out. He also realized he was being pulled toward it by the silent, invisible wind. He grabbed onto something waiting until the shields sealed everything again. As gravity reestablished itself, he fell to the floor. He lay there a moment, hoping he would not have to take anymore punches or jarring collisions with the floor today. He was not sure he wanted to get up until he thought of Bones.

Jim got up and headed down the corridor ignoring his pain. There were several security personnel there and they all jumped to attention when they saw him. "Where is Doctor McCoy!?" Jim demanded.

"I-I think he returned to the medical bay, Sir," one of the guards replied.

Jim headed on toward the medical bay. The guards all looked at each other as they could tell Kirk was angry. "I'm glad it wasn't me," one of them said.

Jim shoved both doors of the medical bay open as he entered. He looked around the room for Doctor McCoy but did not see him. "Where is Doctor McCoy!?" he demanded.

"He hasn't come back, Sir," the nurse replied.

Jim went to a computer terminal. "Computer, where is Doctor McCoy?" he asked.

_Doctor McCoy is in the conference room on deck five. _

Jim looked at a schematic of the station. He had never even been to this station so he did not know where anything was. He could see the conference room and went down there. As he walked in, he was still furious. Bones stood at the other end of the conference table. Jim just glared at him a moment. "Do you realize you could have killed everyone on this station!?" he asked finally.

"I couldn't do it, Jim!" Bones said. "I could not stand there and let him take you to those Klingons! What if it was you!?"

Jim went around the table to face Bones. "Bones, you were given a direct order! You deliberately disobeyed! What am I supposed to do?! We're not on the Enterprise anymore!"

"Nobody died except Cax! Why does it matter? Why do you have to keep on with 'what ifs'?"

Jim grabbed Bones by the collars. "You know protocol!" he said. "We have to report this! Now, we've caused an incident here at Jupiter Station!"

"That wasn't our fault! Could you have stood there and let him take me? Answer that, JIM!"

Jim let go of Bones and turned to pace. He did not know what to do. "There's no way we can just not report this," he said.

Just then, someone else walked into the conference room. Jim thought his blood pressure must have spiked as he realized Admiral Anthony Simmons just walked in. Jim and Bones both snapped to attention.

Simmons walked over to Jim, stopping maybe five inches from him. Jim was not sure it was that far. "Admiral Kirk," he said as he glared at him. "I should have known something would happen when I found out you were coming here to my station! I don't like it when my people are endangered! Two people lost their life today! I want a full report about this on my desk in ONE hour!"

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied.

"Just what happened here?"

Jim's mind almost went blank at that moment. He was not sure where to begin. "Well…"

"Never mind. You get that report written, and then you bring it to my office…PERSONALLY!"

"Yes, Sir."

Admiral Simmons turned and left the room, and Jim stood there wondering if he was still breathing for a moment. He did not even look at Bones, but left the room to find a computer station to write a report. Bones just stood there. He did not care what the consequences were. His best friend in the galaxy was safe and was not being tormented by Klingons. That's all that mattered to him. He would not let Jim take the fall for this…he disobeyed him, disrespected his authority, but he would do it again.

Jim sat down at a computer station. He was starting to feel all those bruises now. He thought everything hurt. Where was Ajah when he needed him? He wished he were here now to dictate for him. He opened a communication terminal and contacted Ajah on Earth.

"Admiral," Ajah answered sounding relieved.

"Ajah, I need you to do something for me," Jim said.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"No I'm not. I need you to write a report for me while I tell you. I don't think I can type right now."

"Yes, Sir." Ajah got ready for the report. "Go ahead, Sir."

Jim lay his head down as he told Ajah what to put in the report. "Make sure you don't leave out any of those details," Jim said.

"I won't," Ajah replied. "Sir, are you about to go to the medical bay?"

"I don't have time, Ajah. Get that typed and send it to me here. I have to get it to Admiral Simmons very soon."

"I'm working on it, Sir. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks. You're a life saver, Ajah."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jim ended the transmission. He tried not to groan as he stood up again. His hands were so sore, he knew he could not have written that report. He headed for some place he could at least wash his face. He looked in the mirror and hoped he could get rid of all those bruises and swollen places before Carol saw him. As he washed his face, he thought of the fight he had with Cax. Oh, he felt all of it now. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and not get up for as long as he could stay there. He made himself as presentable as possible, and then checked for his report, but it had not come yet. He had no quarters on this station so he had no place to rest. He knew the security personnel usually had "barracks" on stations like this, so he looked at the schematic of the station again and went to that.

When Jim walked in there, he found about five ensigns who were completely taken by surprise, and their eyes widened as they saw him. They all jumped to attention. "At ease," Jim said. "Is there an unused bunk in this place?"

"Yes, Sir," one of the ensigns said.

"Where?"

He showed Jim to the bunk. "Thanks," Jim said. "I need to rest. Wake me in about thirty minutes, please."

"Yes, Sir," the ensign replied. "Do you need a blanket, Sir?"

"Yes, please."

Jim lay down on the bunk and was asleep before the ensign even returned with the blanket, but he put it over him anyway. The others all stood with him and just stared at Jim a moment. "Isn't that Admiral Kirk?" one of them whispered.

"Yes," the other answered.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but he wants to be awakened in thirty minutes."

They all looked at the time and then went back to the table where they had been sitting when Jim walked in. "Maybe we should clean this place up some before he wakes up," one of them suggested.

The others looked around them and then nodded. They were sure to wake Jim up on time. "Sir, it's time to get up," the ensign said, feeling nervous.

Jim was a little startled, but then he remembered. "Thank you, Ensign," he said. He thought he felt even sorer now, but he stood up. He stood there a moment.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"I'll be fine." Jim picked up the pad he had brought with him and found the message Ajah had sent. "You're a gem, Ajah."

Jim walked out of the barracks saluting the ensigns as they jumped to attention. "At ease, everyone," he said, and then he stopped. "By the way, which way is it to Admiral Simmons' office?"

"I'll be happy to show you the way, Sir," one of the ensigns said.

"Lead on."

Jim was glad he would not have to find the way himself as he followed the young ensign. He thought he had timed everything just right because they arrived at the admiral's office about five minutes early. Jim stood at the door as he was starting to feel apprehension again. He knocked on the door and heard the admiral say, "Enter."

Jim opened the door and went inside. He stood at attention. "Admiral James T. Kirk reporting as ordered, Sir," he said without looking at the admiral.

Admiral Simmons stood up behind his desk. "Well, at least you're on time," he declared. "Where's the report?"

"Right here, Sir."

Admiral Simmons took the report and sat down, but he did not tell Jim to have a seat so he had to stand there while he read the report. Jim thought this admiral must be angrier with him than most he had ever met. Oh, how he ached from all that fighting and struggling. He thought maybe that short sleep had made him feel just a little better, and he had been somewhere that no one knew he was there except the ensigns who were present.

Jim did not say a word and he wondered if the admiral was reading slowly just so he would have to stand there longer. Finally, he stood up again and laid the pad on the desk. He walked back around to Jim. "Bounty hunter, huh?" Admiral Simmons asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied.

Simmons just glared at him a moment. "At ease," he said as though it were a pain. Jim relaxed just slightly. "Doctor McCoy shot this bounty hunter after he was informed that he had set the ship to self-destruct."

Jim swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir, but…"

"No buts. I hope you intend to discipline him for disobeying a direct order."

"Yes, Sir."

"You sure about that, Kirk?" Simmons asked as he stepped closer to him. "We all know he's a friend of yours. You know what the punishment is."

"Technically, Sir, Doctor McCoy isn't an officer in Starfleet any longer. He…"

"Are you arguing with me, Kirk?"

"No, Sir."

"McCoy is employed as a doctor by the Federation on Pacifica. Therefore, he is under direct command of Starfleet when he is in a situation like the one today!"

"Yes, Sir."

"I expect you to bring charges against him, Kirk. If you don't, I'll be bringing charges against you. Dismissed."

Jim stood at attention and turned and went out the door. He leaned back against the wall. What could he do now? He either had to bring charges against his best friend in a court martial or…he would face it himself. He headed back down the corridor. How could Bones put him in a situation like this? He knew the consequences.

Jim just went back to the barracks. Only two ensigns were still there, and they stood at attention as before. "I'm just gonna sleep some more," he said. "Act like I'm not here…and don't tell anyone."

"Yes, Sir," they both said. They watched him walk down the hallway toward the bunks.

"He looks sad," one of them whispered.

"Yeah," the other replied. "Did you hear what happened?"

"Some of it."

Jim went to the same bunk and lay down. He pulled the blanket over him and was asleep…

Bones was in the medical bay with Solan who was awake now. "So, where are we?" Solan asked.

"We're on Jupiter Station," Bones replied.

"Is Jim alright?"

"Yeah. He is now." Bones thought he would just spare Solan the details of what happened while he was out.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He had a meeting with Admiral Simmons. Probably still there."

"He always gets stuck in those meetings, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Bones knew it was his fault this time, but he could not let Cax take Jim when he could stop him. Of course, he knew the situation could have been a lot worse.

Solan closed his eyes. "I have to work out more," he said. "I'm getting worse at fighting."

"You weren't fighting. You were taunting somebody while your hands were cuffed."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot that."

Solan was asleep after that. Bones sat beside the bed. He wondered what kind of trouble Jim was in. He knew he had disobeyed a direct order, and it could be court martial.

After about two hours, Bones started to wonder where Jim was. He made sure Solan was comfortable and that everything looked good and then he left the medical bay to search for Jim. He wondered if he had acquired quarters on this station. He went down to the control center. "Hey, have any of you seen Admiral Kirk?" he asked.

"Not since he left here before," the technician replied. "Aren't you Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes I am."

"You have a message from…Andrea."

"Where can I take it?"

"Right over there at that terminal."

Bones went over to the computer terminal and brought up the message. She knew what had happened. He sent a message signal back, and got almost an immediate reply. "Leonard," Andrea said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Bones replied.

"Carol is worried sick about Admiral Kirk. Where is he?"

"He's here on Jupiter Station…somewhere. I don't think he wants to see or talk to me right now. Tell her he's fine. He's okay. We got away from Cax. Solan's a little beat up, but he's in the medical bay. He's gonna be fine too."

"Why didn't you contact us before?"

"Well, we haven't had time. There's been a lot going on. I'm sorry, but we just haven't had time."

"Okay, Leonard. I love you."

"I love you too. I would have contacted you, but…things were a little touchy for a while. I'll find Jim and tell him to contact Carol. Just tell her he's fine."

"Okay. I'll let her know. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know right now. Solan's recovering. I'm sure Jim won't want to leave him here. A few days."

"Alright. Call me."

"I will."

The transmission ended. Bones just sat there a moment. He had no idea where Jim was on this station so he did not know where to look. He did not want to talk to that angry admiral. He thought maybe the computer would know where he was so he went to another terminal. "Computer, where is Admiral James Kirk?"

_Admiral James Kirk is in the security barracks. _

Bones was surprised at that answer. "What's he doing there?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at a schematic and headed for the barracks. He walked in to find two ensigns playing cards. "Hey, is Admiral Kirk here?"

"Yes, Sir," one of them answered. "He's resting."

"Resting? He's sleeping on a bunk?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Where?"

"Right in there, Sir."

Bones headed down the hallway as the two ensigns watched after him. "That's Doctor McCoy," one of them whispered. "How did we get all these famous people here today?" The other just shrugged.

Bones walked around a corner to the back of the barracks and found Jim sleeping soundly on a bottom bunk. He folded his arms and plopped down on the edge of the bed. Jim was startled out of his sleep. "What are you doing in here?" Bones asked.

Jim rubbed his face. "Bones?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in here?"

"Sleeping. I'm tired."

Bones realized he was drifting back to sleep. "Hey, wake up."

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"I wanta know what that admiral said."

Jim was silent a moment as he yawned and grimaced slightly. "It doesn't concern you, Bones."

Bones shook his head. "Don't tell me that, because I know what you had to tell him."

"He wants me to file charges against you," Jim said honestly.

"Charges for court martial?"

"Yeah. You know that's what it is. I can't do it, Bones."

"And what if you don't?"

"Nothing."

"Jim, don't lie to me."

Jim frowned. "Okay. I'll be court martialed myself if I don't press charges against you."

"Then you'll have to."

"Bones, I don't want to do that…not anymore than you wanted to let Cax take me to the Klingons."

"Jim, you can't do that. I'm the one who disobeyed your order…and I'm gonna tell you this: I'd do it again. I don't care what the consequences are. I wasn't going to let him take you off to the Klingons."

"He wouldn't have made it, Bones. You should have listened."

"You would have died! If they had fired on that ship, you would have died! We were between a rock and a hard place…well, I chose the hard place."

"I'll talk to Admiral Winston. Maybe he can have some influence on this if we tell him what happened."

"You best hurry. That admiral's fit to be tied."

"I know. I don't think he likes me at all. I had to stand at attention while he read that whole report."

"Do you need medical care?" Bones asked. "What happened?"

"We had a brawl, that's what. I'm sore, but I guess I'm not hurt all that bad."

"I'd feel better if you'd get down there and let me check you out. I don't want you to end up like Solan."

"Bones, can't you just bring your scanners down here?"

"Fine. Why are you hiding in here?"

"Because I want to rest and I don't want that admiral staring me down."

"What do you want me to tell him if he asks where you are?"

"Tell him you don't know where I am."

"That would be lying to an admiral."

"Tell him I'm resting."

Bones shook his head. "I'm going to get a scanner. I'll be right back."

Bones left there and went back to the medical bay. Before he went in, someone said, "Doctor McCoy!"

Bones looked around to see Admiral Simmons coming that way. He stood at attention as the admiral approached. He glared at Bones. "Where's Admiral Kirk?" he asked.

"He's…resting, Sir," Bones replied.

"In the medical bay?"

"No, Sir."

"Then, where?"

"Uh, he's waiting for me to bring a medical scanner, Sir. He was injured in a brawl with that bounty hunter."

"Injured? Why hasn't he already been seen to?"

"Well, Sir, I don't know."

"Have the two of you always been this lax in protocol?"

"No, Sir."

"I'll just go with you to treat him."

Bones thought that would be the last thing Jim would want. "I'll get my equipment, Sir," he said.

"You do that," Admiral Simmons replied.

Bones went into the medical bay. He did not like feeling like he was being reprimanded like a kid. He wanted to talk to Admiral Winston about this situation. At least he listened when someone talked to him. He grabbed a medical kit and blew out a deep breath before he went back out into the corridor.

"Lead on, Doctor," Simmons said.

Bones went on down the corridor, wondering what that admiral would think of Jim borrowing a bunk in the barracks…but it was not like he had quarters assigned here. He supposed Jim did not want to create any sort of fuss. They entered the barracks, finding only one ensign there now. He jumped to attention when he saw Admiral Simmons. "At ease," he said as he walked by.

Bones led Simmons down the hallway to the bunk where Jim lay sleeping. "Well, wake him up, Doctor," Simmons said in his usual brusque way.

Bones was beginning to wonder if he ever talked any other way. He sat down on the bunk. "Jim, wake up," he said.

Jim was a little startled, but when he looked up to see Admiral Simmons standing there, he almost knocked Bones off the bed getting up. He also bumped his head on the edge of the other bed, but he stood at attention. "Admiral Simmons, Sir," he said.

Simmons just stood there a moment, and reluctantly said, "At ease, Kirk."

Jim relaxed slightly. "I was just getting some sleep, Sir. Were you looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. I haven't seen anything come across my desk from you concerning this incident that almost destroyed my space station!"

"I didn't realize you wanted that right away, Sir."

Jim knew this admiral got pleasure out of giving punishment tasks for what he thought was insubordination or being "lax". He thought he would get even more pleasure out of making him do something.

"You know what, Kirk?" Simmons asked. "I've always wished I could have you under my command for just a little while. You know we heard about your antics all the way out here, and I couldn't believe you were given command of a ship. Admiral Marcus must have been insane…but I do know it was Admiral Pike who thought so highly of you because of the heroics of your father. I'd have taken you and molded you into something better."

Bones was scanning Jim while Simmons talked. He intended to contact Admiral Winston when he got out of here. He knew they could not help the situation. Jupiter Station had been the closest place for them to bring a prisoner. Simmons had no idea what all they had been through in deep space, and Jim had been the leader to get them through it.

Simmons continued to scold and ridicule Jim until Bones finished his scan. "Well, how is your patient?" Simmons asked.

"He has a lot of bruises," Bones replied. "He also has a cracked rib. I'm taking him to the medical bay for treatment."

"When you're well enough, I want you in my office, Kirk."

"Yes, Sir," Jim said.

Bones grabbed Jim's arm and they headed for the medical bay. "Bones, I don't feel like I have a cracked rib," Jim whispered.

"You don't," Bones whispered.

"You lied?"

"I was getting you out of there. Besides, you have some other injuries that I need to take care of."

"Bones, why did you lie?"

"Because I felt like it. I'm contacting Admiral Winston while you're being treated."

Jim thought he would love to talk to Admiral Winston right about now. He lay down on a medical bed as Bones was collecting the equipment he needed. "So, what other injuries do I have?" Jim asked. "I don't feel sick, Bones. I just feel tired."

"Yeah, well, if you…"

Jim did not hear the rest of Bones' mumbling as he turned to grab a medical instrument. "What?" he asked.

Bones turned back to him. "You got kicked in the groin, didn't you?"

Jim frowned. "Yeah."

"Well, hold still."

Jim lay still. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

"If you wanta keep making little Kirks, I suggest you stay still."

Jim stared at the ceiling. "I think Admiral Simmons hates me," he said.

"No," Bones said sarcastically. "You're kidding."

"Alright, Bones. You don't have to be so sarcastic. I'm surprised he didn't relieve you of duty and refuse to let you work in this medical bay."

"I'm a doctor, Jim. Whether I get kicked out of Starfleet or not, I'm still a doctor."

Bones finally finished with the treatment. "You know if you get up, you have to go to his office," he said.

"Bones, I might as well go on and get it over with," Jim replied. "Am I okay now?"

"Yeah."

Jim got off the bed. "How is Solan?"

"He'll be alright," Bones said. "I've got him sedated right now so he'll rest instead of worrying about everything."

"I'll see you later."

Bones watched Jim leave. He did not know why Admiral Simmons despised Jim, but it was clear that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim walked down the corridor wishing he had a dress uniform, but he had nothing but what he was wearing. He went to Admiral Simmons' office and stopped at the door. He did not want to go in there. He turned and went on down the corridor. Admiral Simmons would not know when he got out of the medical bay anyway. He intended to inform Admiral Winston of what was happening here.

Jim went to the communication center and sat down at a terminal. He sent a signal to Earth which reached Ajah. "Admiral Kirk, it's good to see you, Sir," Ajah said.

"I need to talk to Admiral Winston," Jim replied. "I need to talk to him now. Is he busy?"

"I don't know, Sir, but I can find out."

"Ajah, in case I have to end this transmission, I want you to take down this message for Admiral Winston, and I want you to send it to him now."

Ajah grabbed a pad. "I'm ready, Sir."

Jim told Ajah what had happened that day. "I also want you to send him a copy of that report I gave you earlier," he said.

"I'll get right on it, Sir."

"Find out if I can talk to him."

Ajah switched to another channel which went to Felonia. "Hi, Ajah," she said with a smile.

Ajah could not help but smile. "Hi, Felonia," he replied.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Is Admiral Winston busy? Admiral Kirk needs to speak to him right now if he's not busy. I also have something I want you to send to him."

"Sure. I'll find out if he's busy. Hold on."

Felonia left her desk and went to Admiral Winston's door. He was sitting at his desk when she looked in. "Sir, Admiral Kirk needs to speak with you," she said. "It's urgent."

"Put him through," Winston replied.

Jim soon saw Admiral Winston appear on the screen. "Admiral," Jim said sounding relieved.

"Kirk, what's this about?" Winston asked as he was looking over the report he had received. He looked at Jim. "I didn't even know you had left Earth until Ajah told me earlier."

"Sir, I had no intention of leaving Earth. We were looking for Solan."

"I see." Winston read over more of the report, plus the message Jim had sent him about what was happening on the station. He leaned on his desk and looked at Jim. "Are you accusing Admiral Simmons of being biased?"

"No, Sir. But he's not listening to what happened."

"You're on his station, Kirk. You're subject to his rules until you leave there."

"But, Sir…"

"I'll look into it, Kirk. Just don't cause anymore incidents on that station."

"I'm not causing any incidents, Sir. I was just sleeping. We didn't intend to come here. We were kidnapped."

"I realize that. The ship was destroyed because he set it on self-destruct. Doctor McCoy took out the bounty hunter, Cax, against your orders."

Jim frowned. "Yes, Sir, he did."

"And now, Admiral Simmons wants you to file charges against him for disobeying a direct order."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't you think that's what you should do?"

"Sir, I know why Doctor McCoy did what he did. I know he disobeyed an order, but I couldn't have stood there and do nothing, and I don't know how I could expect him to do it."

"I realize you were all on a ship together for five years, and missions like that create bonds, but you still have to go along with protocol. File the charges, Kirk. He'll get a fair trial."

Jim frowned. "Yes, Sir."

"Winston out."

The transmission ended, and Jim sighed as he sat there a moment. If he did not file, he would face court martial himself, and would lose his rank. If he did file, Bones would most likely be out of Starfleet all together, and then if he were going on another mission, he could not call him up to be the ship's doctor while on the mission.

Jim reluctantly went to the command center where he would file this report. Bones knew he had to do it, so he sat down at the computer terminal and found the correct file. As he filled out the report, he wondered if it would be so bad if he lost his rank. At least he would not have to do things like this. He felt like he was throwing Bones under the bus…he remembered saying that to Spock all those years ago when he had filed a report about what happened on Nabiru. Whether he liked it or not, Spock had done the right thing. He had learned that the hard way, and he had learned to listen more to his first officer after that. He was rather impulsive, and Spock kept him from making as many mistakes as he would if he were not around.

Jim filed the report and then left the command center. He felt like he had betrayed his friend. He went back to the communication center and sent a message to Spock on the Enterprise. He received a reply very promptly. "Spock, how are things going?" Jim asked.

"Very well, Admiral," Spock replied. "We have finished our delivery and will soon return to Earth. I have received word that you have had some trouble."

"Yeah. Spock, can you swing by Jupiter Station and pick us up?"

"Yes, Admiral. We can be there in approximately twenty-four hours."

"That's good."

Spock paused a moment. "Jim, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, Spock, there's a lot wrong," Jim said.

"Are you at liberty to discuss it?"

"Spock, I had to file a report on Bones."

"What sort of report? Is the doctor well?"

"Yes, he's fine. I guess you know Cax tried to take us to the Klingons. Well…" Jim rubbed his face. "I don't even know where to begin. We managed to escape from him onboard the ship. When we got here, I tried to bring him aboard the station, and he jumped me. He set the ship to self-destruct and threatened to let it blow up if they didn't let him take me. Well, I ordered Bones to stand down, but he shot him anyway. We just barely got the ship far enough from the station to keep it from causing major damage. Admiral Simmons is furious and he demanded that I file charges against Bones for disobeying an order or I face court martial. So, I just filed charges against my best friend."

"Jim, you did what you had to do. Doctor McCoy must know this. He would not have you sacrifice your own career for his."

"He may know, but I'm afraid that won't be enough."

"I do not understand."

"I'm afraid he's gonna hate me later on. What if he's court martialed, Spock?"

"It is likely that he will be cleared of the charges due to the circumstances. However, he may face some punishment."

"He's not a Vulcan, Spock. He can't just let something go like this."

"I believe your friendship is stronger than that, Jim. Doctor McCoy cares deeply for you and your family. Friendship such as this does not die because of an unavoidable situation."

"I hope you're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Spock."

"Until then."

The transmission ended, and Jim left the communication center again. He would have to go to Admiral Simmons' office whether he wanted to or not, so he went on around there again. This time, he knocked. "Enter!"

Jim went into the office and stood at attention. "Admiral James Kirk reporting as ordered, Sir," he said.

Simmons just kept working on whatever he was working on as though he did not hear Jim. Jim just stood there wondering why this admiral wanted to make things hard for him. To his knowledge, he had never even crossed this admiral's path. He could not remember ever meeting him at all, although he had heard of him before. He thought Admiral Simmons was on Earth during his academy days.

"Have a seat, Kirk," Simmons said breaking into Jim's thoughts.

Jim sat down in the chair in front of Simmons' desk. "I see you filed the report I asked for," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied.

"Do you know why I demanded that you write that report and file those charges?"

"No, Sir."

"Because I didn't really think you would do it."

Jim scowled slightly at that revelation. "Sir?"

"I didn't think you would do it, and I thought I'd get the chance to court martial you."

"Why? Pardon me, Sir, but I don't remember us ever meeting before."

"We haven't met, Kirk, but I've certainly heard plenty about you. It's been said that you were becoming a legend even before you got done with your five-year mission."

Jim was not sure where this conversation was going so he waited to see what Simmons would say next. "That was supposed to be my five-year mission, Kirk," Simmons said finally. "I could have been out there discovering new worlds, but I get sent here to Jupiter Station while some young misfit gets a five-year mission. How would you feel if that happened to you? I guess you'll never know, will you? You even got through the Nebula. Can't go anywhere without someone knowing who you are, can you?"

Jim definitely remembered most places he had been, someone knew him…after his five-year mission, and not only on Federation worlds. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir," he said.

"You stole that mission, Kirk, while I worked my butt off here on this station to prove myself worthy of being an admiral. Why they promoted you to admiral, I've never understood. You're reckless."

"I'm not so reckless now, Sir."

"Oh yeah, you even married Admiral Marcus's daughter. I wonder what he would think of that."

Jim had often wondered that himself. He knew Admiral Marcus thought he was a misfit and pompous, but the best decision he ever made in his entire life was marrying Carol. "Carol and I love each other, and I don't think he would have ever tried to stand in the way of his daughter's happiness," he said.

"Maybe not, but today, the exhaust vents on this station need to be cleaned. All of my personnel on this station are just too busy to do it, so I think it would be a perfect job for you."

"Sir, I don't know the first thing about…"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll learn really fast. That's something else I've heard about you. You're a fast learner. Go down to maintenance and give them this."

Jim took the pad that he offered him. "They'll tell you what to wear and what to do," Simmons said. "Dismissed. And no lolly-gagging."

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied.

Jim left that office and stood in the corridor for a moment. He thought this admiral was trying to get him to disobey an order. Well, he had until the next day to find something that he would not do. He headed on down to maintenance and as he got closer, he realized it was much warmer there than anywhere else he had been on this station. He entered the maintenance office, and wondered just what all maintenance did on this station. He was sure someone had to keep it clean and make sure everything kept functioning correctly. He found two people sitting in an office watching a holo-program while eating. They were both surprised when they saw him and jumped to their feet.

"At ease," Jim said. "Is this where I get assignments?"

"Assignments, Sir?" Lieutenant Griggs asked.

Jim gave him the pad and waited. Griggs looked at Jim with his surprise showing clearly. "Who gives assignments here?" Jim asked.

"That would be me, Sir," Griggs said.

"Then you saw the orders. Tell me what to do."

"Yes, Sir."

Griggs glanced at his friend who had been sitting in the office with him. "Right this way, Sir," Griggs said. He led Jim down to a small room that Jim thought looked like a closet. "You have to wear one of these coveralls, Sir. You can find your size."

"Thanks. Oh, and you can drop the sir until I get done with this assignment. Just treat me like you do anyone else who works for you."

Griggs frowned. "I could never do that, Sir. I mean…"

"I know what you mean, but it's alright. It seems I'm being tested while I'm here."

"I'll show you what to do once you're dressed, Sir…I mean."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

Griggs left that room. He stood outside wondering why Admiral James T. Kirk was having to clean the exhaust vents. It was the worst job on the entire station. He would practically be space walking part of the time. It took him months to learn this job, and he did not know why Admiral Simmons would want Admiral Kirk to do such a job.

Jim came from the room with the coveralls on, and they even had a helmet that fit to the top. "I assume there's a reason for this helmet," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Griggs replied. "You'll be…on the outside of the station part of the time. Sir, if I may ask: have you ever done this job before?"

"No, Lieutenant, I have not."

"This job can be dangerous for someone who hasn't been trained to do it."

"I'm sure that's why I'm here. How dangerous?"

"You'll be out…there."

"I've been out in space before."

"Maybe I should go with you…"

"That won't be necessary. Just tell me what to do and stay in contact."

"Yes, Sir. Come this way, Sir."

Jim followed him further into the nether part of the station which was rather noisy, although not unbearable. Griggs showed Jim what he had to do. He figured he would be doing this for the next 24 hours until the Enterprise showed up. Jim took the tool he had to use. "Well, just don't blow me out into space, huh?" he said.

"No, Sir," Griggs replied.

Jim crawled into the exhaust chamber, and he could already see what he had to clean out. Griggs frowned as he did not think that job enhanced the dignity of an admiral, but he closed the hatch.

Jim started working as he wondered what that admiral would do to him next if he finished this before the Enterprise arrived. He intended to get on that ship and he never wanted to see Jupiter Station again. After two hours of working, Jim did not think he had made much progress. He was still in the same chamber, although the first half of it was rather shiny now.

Bones was looking for Jim. He had no idea that Jim was doing maintenance on the space station. He had already looked in the barracks, but of course, he did not find him. He stopped and thought a moment and then went to the communication center. "Lieutenant, have you seen Admiral Kirk in here?" he asked.

"Not for over two hours now."

"You got any idea where he is?"

"I heard someone say he had to report to maintenance."

"Maintenance? For what?"

"I don't know."

"Thanks."

Bones found his way down to the maintenance area and found Lieutenant Griggs. "Lieutenant, is Admiral Kirk down here?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," Griggs said.

"Well, where is he? What's he doing here?"

"He's…cleaning the exhaust chambers."

Bones just stood there dumbfounded for a moment. "He's what?" he asked.

"He's cleaning the exhaust chambers. He was ordered to do it by Admiral Simmons."

"Where is he?"

Griggs showed Bones to the chamber where Jim was and opened the hatch. "Jim, what are you doing in there?" Bones asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jim asked. "I'm cleaning."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Doesn't feel like one. My knees and back are killing me."

Bones climbed into the chamber. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Does it have something to do with me?"

"No. It has nothing to do with you. Admiral Simmons just likes to exert his authority over me. He informed me that I stole his chance to go into deep space, and since he is in command of this station, he wants to torture me while I'm here."

Bones watched what Jim was doing. "This is ridiculous!" he said. "Did you talk to Admiral Winston?"

"I did. He said I need to do what Admiral Simmons says and not cause any incidents while I'm on this station…so that's what I'm doing."

"Jim, we just went through an ordeal. Can't this admiral show you a little compassion?"

"Apparently not. I don't think that word is in his vocabulary."

Bones felt like this was all his fault. "Well, I might as well help you. I'm as much to blame, or more, than you are. You're not to blame at all." They were silent a moment. "I'm the one who got you into this mess."

"I don't think so, Bones," Jim replied. "I got myself into this when I decided to become the ambassador for the Klingons. It all started there."

"That's nothing to hang your head about."

"I'm not hanging my head. I'm just saying that's where it all started."

"If you wanta get technical about it, you could say it all started when you decided to save the Klingons from annihilation."

"Oh, yeah, that too."

"None of that merits being treated like this. You're an admiral. You shouldn't be cleaning exhaust vents. This is menial work."

"Bones I'm gonna do it. Okay? Complaining doesn't change the situation."

"Right."

They finished that vent after two more hours and then moved on to the next. "You know, if you stay in here with me, you're gonna end up space walking," Jim said. "I have to go outside and clean that too."

"I guess that's why you're dressed like that," Bones replied.

"I'm prepared. Griggs in there told me I'd have to go outside to finish this. You know, I think I'd like to recruit that guy to work for me, maybe on one of my ships."

"It would probably be a step up in the Galaxy for him after working here."

"I'm sure it would."

After working all morning, Jim and Bones crawled out of the exhaust vent they had been working on looking very much like they had been doing maintenance work. "I don't like this job," Jim said. "Why isn't it automated?"

"Maybe there is no automation for that," Bones declared.

"There should be. No one should have to go outside like this."

"How many more of these vents are there?"

"Two. There are four vents, and once we get this in here, we have to go out there and get the outside of them."

"Jim, do you think that admiral is gonna be looking for me?" Bones asked.

Jim scowled at that. "Is that why you're here?" he asked. "You're hiding?"

Bones considered that. "Maybe. I don't wanta be put in the brig."

"Bones, you're not gonna be put in the brig."

"That admiral is capable of anything."

"Come on."

Lieutenant Griggs jumped to attention when Jim came into the room where he was. "At ease," Jim said. "Where can we get something to eat without going to the mess hall?"

"I can get you something, Sir," Griggs replied.

"How about a big steak?" Bones asked.

"If that's what you want."

Jim and Bones told Griggs what they wanted, and he left there. They sat down at the small table in the room. "It actually feels good to sit down," Jim said.

"How did we get into this?" Bones asked. "One minute we're investigating where Solan went, and now here we are, being punished for something we had no control over."

"Bones, I think Admiral Winston will clear all this up. He knew where we were going."

"Yeah. None of us knew we'd end up in the hands of another maniac wanting to cart you off to the Klingons."

Jim thought no one could turn a phrase like Leonard McCoy. "I won't allow them to court martial you," he declared. "I just won't."

"How are you gonna stop it?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to allow it."

"Jim, I'm not that much a part of Starfleet anymore anyway. I'm just a country doctor."

"Bones, I'm not going to allow you to lose everything again. You haven't done anything that anyone else wouldn't do. After all we've been through, they're going to understand that. I don't want to hear anymore about it. That's an order."

Bones frowned. "You always have to say that when you don't want us to argue with you," he said.

"Yeah. It's the only way to shut you and Spock up."

Griggs soon returned with their meals. Jim sat and thought while he ate. He would do what he could to stop this court martial. He was not sure what Admiral Simmons had against them, but he intended to find out more about it…


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Leave a review if you'd like. Miss37**

After six more hours, Jim and Bones finished their work. "I have to go and check on Solan," Bones said.

"When you do that, you come to the barracks," Jim replied. "You and I are gonna get some rest."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim wondered why Bones always had to say that with sarcasm. He got out of the coveralls he had worn for that job and was glad his own clothes were not dirty. He went back to the same bunk he had slept on before and lay down. He was soon startled out of his sleep by Bones waking him up. "What do you want?" Jim asked.

"Solan wanted you to come and see him," Bones said.

"I'll go see him later. Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He's improving. I don't think he's gonna die."

"Well, if _you_ don't think he's gonna die, I guess that's a good prognosis."

"Thanks a lot. Move over."

"What?"

"I'm getting on the other side there."

"Bones, get your own bunk."

"Don't worry. I'll turn my back to you."

"What's with you today?"

Bones sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "Jim, I'm really worried," he said. "We can't get out of here until the Enterprise arrives. What if that admiral decides to hold me in the brig for a trial?"

"Bones, you worry too much," Jim said.

"I have a wife now…plus, my daughter is living with me."

Jim frowned. He certainly knew the differences that made. "You're scared?" he asked.

Bones was silent a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said. "He meant it, Jim."

"Well, hiding over here behind me isn't exactly the best place. I'm the number one target on his list. Just get some rest, Bones. Take that bunk right there."

Bones nodded and lay down on the bunk across from Jim. Maybe he did just need rest. But he was truly worried…and just a little scared. If Admiral Winston would not do anything, they were sunk. Bones lay awake. He looked at Jim who slept with his arms over his head. He did not know how he could sleep so soundly with all the trouble they were in.

During the night, Bones woke up when he heard something in the area between the bunks. He realized someone was sneaking…or they seemed to be sneaking…along the way. He could not see who it was from where he was lying, but he noticed they had a phaser in their hand. Why would someone be there like that?

Bones did not move a muscle, and then the person stopped beside Jim's bunk and aimed the phaser at him. "Jim!" Bones yelled and jumped out of his own bunk, tripping the man in between the bunks. They landed in the floor in a struggle, but the newcomer hit Bones in the face with the phaser and then fired a stun bolt at him.

Jim was coming toward him, but he aimed the phaser at him. "Don't move, Kirk," he said quietly.

Jim stopped. "Who are you and…" Realization came to him all at once.

Admiral Simmons stood up. "Yes, it's me, Kirk," he said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you_ think I'm doing? I could use seventy-five thousand and get off this miserable space station."

"You're out of your mind! You can't possibly think you can get away with this!"

"You forget, Kirk, I'm in charge of the station, and in charge of keeping everyone busy. Now, move that way."

Jim hesitated for a moment, but Simmons aimed the blaster at him. "It does say dead or alive, Kirk," he said. "I think they prefer alive."

Jim looked at Bones lying in the floor unconscious as he stepped over him. He did not know why they were going deeper into the barracks and living quarters, but he soon found out as there was a hatch in the back. "Get in there, Kirk," Simmons said.

Jim opened the hatch and crawled in followed by Simmons. "Get moving," Simmons said.

Jim crawled down the access tube until they came to an intersection. "Right," Simmons said.

Jim crawled on wondering how he could get out of this, but at the moment, he did not see a way. They finally came to another hatch and got out of the access tube. Jim looked around him and realized he was in Admiral Simmons's private shuttle bay. Simmons closed the hatch. "Over to that ship over there," he said.

"Please don't do this," Jim said as he walked slowly. "How can you turn me over to the Klingons? You're a Starfleet officer!"

Simmons shoved Jim forward. "Shut up! No one will ever know what happened to you!"

Jim stopped and faced him. "Yes they will! Spock will be arriving here in the morning, and he won't stop until he finds out!"

"Captain Spock has no authority on my station!"

"Admiral Winston does!"

"Get moving, Kirk!"

Jim just glared at him but he started walking again. He could hardly believe this was happening. However, it was not the first time he had a run-in with a rogue admiral. He would simply have to think of something.

They came to the ship, and Simmons lowered the boarding ramp. Jim walked into the ship and stopped when he saw what was inside…a cryotube? He started to back up, but Simmons was behind him. "Just keep walking, Kirk," he said.

"No!" Jim replied and elbowed Simmons in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Jim started to try and get the phaser, but Simmons was not beaten. He aimed and fired a stun bolt almost point blank range. Jim hit the floor hard on his back. He was not out, but he was definitely stunned. Simmons stood over him. "Give it up, Kirk," he said. "You won't be getting out of it this time." He dragged Jim over to the cryotube and got him into it.

Jim wanted to resist, but he could not. He had been in a cryotube before, but he did not know it the last time. He tried to cry out but he could not because of the stun bolt. "Just relax, Kirk," Simmons said. "It's much easier that way."

Jim watched helplessly as Simmons closed the top of the cryotube over him. Then he felt the cold coming over him and saw the window above him frost over. At first, he shivered, but then…

Bones was waking up to a terrible headache in the barracks. He stood up, stumbling backward, but he remembered what happened. He knew Jim had been taken, but he did not see the face of the one who had taken him because he had jumped them and then was hit and stunned. He hurried for the entrance of the barracks. He saw no one around…but he knew one officer on this station that he could trust.

Bones ran down to the maintenance area where he found Lieutenant Griggs. "Lieutenant!" Bones exclaimed out of breath.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Griggs asked.

"Have you seen Admiral Kirk?"

"No. Not since you guys left. Is something wrong?"

"I think he's been kidnapped! Someone must be trying to turn him over to the Klingons for that bounty! How can we see if a ship has left this station?"

"We'd have to go to traffic control."

"Show me!"

Bones followed Griggs as they hurried to the front area of the station. "Have any ships left this station in the last few minutes?" Bones asked. "Or are any scheduled to leave in the next few minutes?"

The technician looked at his schedule. "None have left in the last few minutes," he said. "But Admiral Simmons's ship is about to depart."

Bones and Griggs just stood there stunned for a moment. "Admiral Simmons?" Bones asked. "Where is he going?"

"It just says personal business."

Bones looked at Griggs. "We have to stop him," Bones said.

"He's the admiral," Griggs replied. "We have to have a good reason."

"We have a good reason! This is Admiral Kirk! That admiral has had it in for him ever since he got here!"

Griggs could not deny that. He looked at the technician. "Stall him some way," he said.

"How?" the young ensign asked.

"Tell him there's an incoming ship. Tell him, some debris has to be moved."

Just then, there was a transmission from the Enterprise requesting to dock with the station. "Uhura!" Bones exclaimed.

"Doctor McCoy?" Uhura said.

"Yes! I need to talk to Spock!"

"I am here, Doctor," Spock said as he sat in the captain's chair aboard the Enterprise. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! There's a big problem. Jim has been kidnapped by someone on this station. Admiral Simmons is about to leave in his own private ship…Spock…"

"Doctor, we must be certain."

"Spock, we can't take the chance!"

Spock considered that. He knew if they were wrong, he himself would most likely face court martial…but did he dare not check? "I will contact you soon," he said.

Spock ended the transmission. "Uhura, hail Admiral Simmons's ship," he said.

Uhura sent the hail, and they received an answer promptly. "Captain Spock," Admiral Simmons said. "I assume you're here for your friends."

"Yes, Admiral," Spock replied. "I have just been in contact with Doctor McCoy who says Admiral Kirk has been kidnapped."

"By whom?"

"I am not certain. However, I do not believe it is proper protocol for you, as an Admiral, to leave your post when a crime has been committed."

Admiral Simmons glared at Spock. "I see you are just as annoying as your friend," he said.

"I was not attempting to be annoying, Admiral. I am simply stating facts. As you know, Admiral Kirk arrived here after being kidnapped by a bounty hunter who was attempting to take him to the Klingons. I would think you should be concerned about this fact that someone aboard your space station is obviously trying the same thing."

Spock could see the anger and annoyance on Simmons's face. "I will be right in, Captain Spock," Admiral Simmons said. "How long before you arrive?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes."

"Good. That'll give me time to get started with a search. Simmons out."

Spock just sat there as the transmission ended. "Uhura, send a transmission to Admiral Winston advising him of this situation," he said. "I will be ready to go into the space station when we arrive there. Lieutenant Jarvis, you have the con."

Spock left the Bridge. He was not sure what sort of mission this would be. It was not supposed to be a mission at all but simply picking up his friends. He was concerned about Doctor McCoy as well as Solan, and he would feel better once he arrived there.

Bones hurried down to the medical bay where Solan still lay on a bed. "Solan," he whispered. "Wake up."

Solan opened his eyes. "Doctor, what's going on?" he asked, sounding very groggy.

"Wake up. I have to get you out of here."

"What's going on?"

"You'll be alright. Just come on."

Bones got Solan off the bed, and he almost fell. "Wake up, Solan," Bones said. "We have to get out of here."

Solan was trying to wake up. He shook his head as they started to walk. "What's happening?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit."

Bones got Solan down to the maintenance area where Lieutenant Griggs was. "We need a place to hide," Bones said.

Griggs was stunned for a moment. "Right this way," he replied.

He showed them to a maintenance closet, but it was empty. "No one uses this closet," Griggs said. "So no one should find you here."

Bones and Solan went into the closet. Solan grimaced as Bones set him down. "Now, tell me what's going on?" Solan asked as he lay down on the floor.

Bones put a pillow under Solan's head and put a blanket over him. "You need to stay warm," he said.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on!"

"Jim has been kidnapped."

Solan would have sat up if Bones had not stopped him. "By who!?" he asked.

"I think it's the admiral who was over this station!"

"What?"

"Admiral Simmons. He attacked us during the night. Spock's on his way here. He should be here soon, but I wanted you hid so that admiral can't find you."

"Where is Jim?"

"I don't know. I think he's taken him to his own ship."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know right now. We have to stay out of his way until Spock gets here."

"We can't just hide here while he gets away with Jim."

"He's not going yet."

Solan held the blanket around him. He felt cold. "If he's left his ship, why don't we sneak aboard and see if we can find Jim?" he asked.

Bones considered that. "That might be a good idea," he said.

"Am I gonna die if I get up?"

"Probably not but you could pass out. You're not fully recovered yet."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. We have to get him out of there if we can."

"We need to wait until Spock gets here. He'll find out something."

Admiral Simmons was angry that he had to leave his ship. He intended to wait until the Enterprise was fully docked and could not just rocket away before he made his move. Right now, he had to tie up two loose ends: Doctor McCoy and Solan. They would cause him even more trouble before he could get away if they were not incapacitated. He first went to the medical bay…but he stopped when he realized Solan was not even in his bed. He went over to one of the nurses. "Where is that patient?" he asked.

"Solan?" the nurse asked. "I don't know, Sir. I believe Doctor McCoy moved him."

"Moved him where?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Simmons stared at the medical bed. He knew Doctor McCoy was aware of what was happening, and he had moved Solan to keep him safe. He did not want to do a search with the computer terminal because there would be a record of it. _Where would Doctor McCoy take Solan to hide him?_ He had found them twice in the barracks, so he went there. However, he did not find them there, of course. He was not aware that Doctor McCoy knew so much about this station that he would know how to hide. He supposed he would have to do that computer search anyway. He went to a computer terminal. "Computer, where is Doctor Leonard McCoy?" he asked.

_Doctor Leonard McCoy is not detectable._

"Why?"

_Unclear._

"What was his last known location?"

_The maintenance deck. _

Simmons stood there a moment. McCoy had been down there when Kirk was cleaning those exhaust vents. He hurried to the maintenance deck and found Lieutenant Griggs. "Griggs," he said. "Have you seen Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, Sir, I have," Griggs answered. "He's not in here right now."

"Do you know where he went? Did he hide somewhere here?"

Griggs was feeling very nervous about lying to Admiral Simmons, but he knew about the situation. "Not that I know of, Sir," he said. "Is there a problem? Why would he be hiding?"

"So he won't have to face court martial! Did he bring Solan down here with him?"

"I believe Solan was with him."

"Then where did they go?"

"I'm not sure where they are, Sir."

Simmons was even angrier now. "I don't have time for this," he said. He headed back to his own ship. It would not be long now before the Enterprise would arrive. When he reached the ship, he was alerted that the Enterprise was about to dock. "Good," he answered. "Tell Captain Spock I'll be there shortly." He ended that transmission and boarded his own ship.

Bones and Solan saw Simmons go into the ship. "He's gonna make a run for it," Bones whispered.

Solan leaned on the wall wishing he had all his strength, but he felt weak. "We have to get aboard," he said. "It's the only way we can help Jim."

Bones knew that was true. "We better get moving before the ramp closes." He paused a moment. "Better yet, why don't you let me get aboard, and you stay here. Go and tell Spock what's happening."

"You can't go alone."

Bones opened a weapons locker and strapped on a blaster, and he also took a phaser rifle along with a long-bladed knife. Solan knew he could not go or he would hinder rescuing Jim. "Be careful," Solan said. "He might kill you…or hand you over to the Klingons too."

"Well, like you said, it's a risk I'm willing to take," Bones replied.

Solan watched Bones hurry into the ship just as the boarding ramp was closing. Solan grimaced as he got up and headed for the docking bay. He had to stop along the way to get his breath, but he kept going. By the time he got there, the Enterprise was docked. Spock soon came into the station.

"Spock!" Solan exclaimed.

Spock saw Solan and came over to him. "Have you located Admiral Kirk?"

"No! Admiral Simmons is about to take off in his own ship, and we're sure he has Jim aboard. He was waiting for the Enterprise to dock so you couldn't just come after him. Doctor McCoy went aboard the ship!"

"Are you certain Jim is not on this station?"

"I'm positive. That admiral is going to turn him over to the Klingons to get that bounty!"

Just then, they saw Admiral Simmons's ship leaving the station through the viewport. "There he goes!" Solan said.

"Come with me," Spock replied.

They hurried to the Enterprise and boarded. "Lieutenant Jarvis, take us out," Spock said when he was on the Bridge. "We must follow that ship."

Simmons was already to the point to go to warp. Bones knew when they were at warp. He was aboard this ship with a traitorous admiral, and he had no one else to help him unless he could find Jim and free him. He moved along the corridor in the center of the ship. He was sure Simmons had hidden Jim somewhere and would not have him right out in the open.

Bones stopped as he heard Simmons making a transmission. "I have him," Simmons said.

"I want to see him," someone replied.

"You will. Where should I bring him?"

"Bring him to Kronos. We will create a distraction so you can bring him to me. I will give you coordinates within the forest."

"I want that bounty."

"Do not worry. You will get it. If he's alive, you get seventy-five. If he's dead, you get twenty-five."

"Oh, he's alive alright. I have him frozen in a cryotube. He's not going anywhere."

Bones was shocked at that revelation. A cryotube? Where would this admiral get a cryotube? He had not seen anything like that on this ship so far. He turned to go back and look for a place where one could hide a cryotube. He figured there must be a hold in this ship. He soon found a room in the ship, and inside was the cryotube. Bones looked into the cryotube at his friend who looked like he had been terrified when he was suddenly frozen. "Jim," he whispered. "I'm gonna get you outa here."

"I wouldn't count on that," someone said.

Bones whirled around, drawing his blaster as he did. He faced Admiral Simmons who stood in the doorway with his phaser rifle aimed at him. "I'd put that blaster down if I were you, Doctor McCoy," he said.

"You can't do this!" Bones declared. "You're an admiral in Starfleet!"

"I don't care. I'm gonna get that bounty on Kirk. Everyone's been trying to get it, and now I'm going to be successful."

"You're insane!"

"Put down that blaster…and don't think I won't shoot you."

Bones swallowed hard as he knew this admiral would be all too happy to shoot him. He dropped the blaster. "Good choice," Simmons said. "Now kick it away from you, and drop that phaser rifle too. I'm surprised you're so well-prepared, Doctor."

Bones dropped the weapons and kicked them away from him. "Since I don't have another cryotube, I suppose I'll just have to keep you in stun cuffs," Simmons said.

Bones frowned. "Please, don't turn him over to the Klingons!"

"Sit down over there, Doctor."

Bones sat down on the cot in the room. Simmons put stun cuffs on him and activated them. Bones thought about drawing the knife he had brought and putting this admiral out of his misery, but it was not an option after the cuffs were on him. He immediately felt their effects because his arms and hands began feeling rather tingly.

"Don't try anything," Simmons said. "I don't really have any use for you, although I think the Klingons would pay a little extra for you."

Bones just sat there as Simmons left the room. He had not helped Jim, but at least he would not have to go through this alone.

The Enterprise was leaving Jupiter Station in pursuit of Admiral Simmons. Uhura had sent a message to Admiral Winston, informing him of what was happening. Solan knew for sure now that Simmons had kidnapped Jim. They all just hoped they could catch up with them before he handed Jim over to those Klingons.


	7. Chapter 7

After two days, Admiral Simmons's ship dropped out of warp at the edge of Klingon space. He hailed Omakh who was waiting for him to bring Jim Kirk to Kronos. "I am here," he said.

"I want to see him," Omakh replied.

"He's in a cryotube. You can't see him until I wake him up."

"Then wake him up. I will not help you come down to the planet until I see him alive."

"Fine. I'll call you again soon."

Simmons hid his ship close to a small moon and then went back to the room where he kept Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk. McCoy lay on the cot. Simmons deactivated the cuffs on McCoy's wrists. "You're going to help me wake him up safely," he said.

"And if I refuse?" Bones asked.

"I don't think you'll refuse."

Bones frowned. He flexed his hands as the cuffs were now off his wrists. "I'm not sure I can with my hands feeling like this," he said.

"Then you'll oversee," Simmons replied. "Now, move it."

Bones went over to the cryotube. He looked at his friend's face in the window, and he wished there was some way to get him out of this. He punched in the right sequence to wake Jim up, and they stood to wait. "It'll be a couple of hours," Bones said. "If you do it too fast, he'll die."

"I'll just take your advice, Doctor," Simmons replied. "I'll leave you unrestrained, but I advise you not to try anything."

Bones glared at him as he left the room. He remembered the knife he had hidden in his boot. He had learned some tricks from Jim and Solan who always seemed to have weapons somewhere on them, especially Solan. He wished Solan were here now, and he hoped Solan was okay after being forced to get out of his hospital bed.

Solan was lying on a hospital bed aboard the Enterprise because he had almost passed out while telling Spock what he knew in the conference room. He did not like being out of commission during a time like this, but Spock assured him that they would find Jim. He was informing Korax and Grakar of what was happening. Solan knew they would do what they could to find Jim and get him away from Omakh, who was on Kronos himself. However, they had not been able to locate him.

"He is very elusive," Korax said. "We believe he is here alone but intends to call others to the planet when he is ready for his attack. He hides in the great forest."

"Then that is where we can expect Jim to be delivered once Admiral Simmons brings him to the planet," Spock replied.

"There are many miles of the forest, and also many dangers. Looking for one in the forest who is hiding is like…looking for _a needle in a haystack_, as I have heard some humans say. Although, I have never known why one would search for a needle in a haystack."

Uhura almost laughed at that analogy but she forced herself not to. She was not sure Spock would understand that. "Humans have many sayings of this kind," Spock said. "It is simply to express the difficulty."

"As I surmised. We will find him eventually. He cannot hide forever."

"Our first concern is finding Jim and preventing this admiral from handing him over to Omakh."

"We will find him."

The transmission ended. Spock sat in the captain's chair where Jim had sat so many times. He was quite worried about his friend…both his friends. Since Doctor McCoy had not contacted him, he had to assume that he had also fallen prey to Admiral Simmons's agenda. Would he turn them both over to the Klingons? He would go down to that planet himself to find them. He would not have Solan, Helek, or Ajah with him this time.

After almost two hours, Jim was starting to wake up in the cryotube. Bones stood beside him watching as the skin tone returned to Jim's face. When the cycle was ended, Bones opened the cryotube. "Jim," he said. "Jim."

Jim opened his eyes feeling rather confused. "Jim, wake up," Bones said. "He's about to hand you over to Omakh."

Just then, Admiral Simmons walked in. "Well, I see our patient has revived," he said. "I assume he's doing fine."

"How should I know? I don't have any medical scanners."

"No matter."

Simmons opened the cryotube the rest of the way to get Jim out. Bones bent and pulled out the knife he had in his boot. He took one step, and Admiral Simmons turned toward him. "You've outlived your usefulness, Doctor," he said aiming the blaster at Bones.

Bones backed up, but he felt the red hot bolt as Simmons pulled the trigger on the blaster. He fell to the floor on his stomach. He had never felt anything as painful as what he was feeling now. He did not move and hoped Simmons thought he was dead.

Simmons turned back to Jim Kirk and got him out of the cryotube. Jim was still rather dazed from being frozen so he was not giving any resistance. He saw Bones lying in the floor and thought that should be concerning to him…but somehow, he could not respond. Simmons took him to the front of the ship and hailed Omakh again. "I have your prize here," he said as the transmission was connected.

Omakh smiled only very slightly as he saw Jim Kirk. "I will pay you the bounty," he said. "Deliver him to the planet. I am sending the coordinates."

"I will be there shortly. I also have Leonard McCoy. Would you like him too?"

Omakh considered that. "Yes. I will only pay you five for him. If it were Solan, I would pay you twenty-five more."

Simmons frowned, wishing he could have gotten Solan. "Solan was impossible to get," he said. "I will bring McCoy and Kirk to the surface momentarily."

The transmission ended. He would get 75,000 for Jim Kirk, plus the five for McCoy. 80,000 would give him a good cushion to start on somewhere. He took Kirk back to the room where McCoy still lay, bleeding slightly. He got him up and took them both to the small transporter in the ship. Jim was still waking up from his frozen stupor as he appeared on Kronos in the great forest. However, when he saw Omakh, he started to back up, but Simmons grabbed him by the arm.

"I've delivered your quarry," Simmons said. "Now, I want my money."

Omakh gave him a data cube. "There's your money," he said.

Simmons put the cube into his own credit reader, which one might call a card, although it was not a card at all. It sealed around the cube, enclosing it, and he could see the amount immediately. He smiled slightly. "They're all yours." He pressed a button on his ship controller and was transported back to his own ship.

Bones had fallen to the ground, but Omakh jerked him up, and also grabbed Jim, herding them through the jungle. Jim was starting to realize what was happening now. He had been turned over to Omakh! He was not sure what was wrong with his brain at the moment, although he was sure it had something to do with being frozen in that cryotube. Yes, he had been put in a cryotube. He had been betrayed by Admiral Simmons!

Omakh took them into a cave and shoved them down. Bones lay on the floor wondering if he was going to die even before Omakh did anything to him. Jim also lay on the floor of the cave. He felt rather addled after falling, but he was trying to wake up. Bones pulled himself over to Jim and leaned over him. "Jim, are you awake?" he asked.

Jim looked at him and nodded slightly. "I'm awake…Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was trying to help you. I failed."

Jim realized Bones was clutching his left shoulder. "You're injured?"

"He shot me, Jim."

Jim tried to sit up but he felt incredibly lightheaded. "How long is this going to last?" he asked.

"I don't know. Your brain was frozen. It has to start functioning fully again."

Jim moved Bones' hand from his wound. "Bones, you're bleeding," he said.

"Jim, I don't wanta die."

"Admiral Simmons brought us here."

"Yes. I think that was his plan from the moment he found out why we were on his station."

Bones lay down on the floor feeling sick. "Bones," Jim said. He sat up, steadying himself with his hands on the ground.

"Jim, I don't think I'm gonna make it," Bones said.

"Yes, you are!"

"At least I…I got to know what real happiness was with Andrea."

"Bones! Don't you talk like that!"

"You were right about me, Jim. I was always grouchy because I didn't want to think about the seriousness of the situation. I wanted to go on all those missions…I just…" Bones looked up into Jim's blue eyes.

"You stop right now!" Jim said. "You are not going to die!"

Bones could see tears in Jim's eyes. "I guess I can't cheat death like you…"

Jim shook his head. "Bones, you can't die! You are not going to die! I'll find a way to get us out of here!" Bones closed his eyes. Jim felt of his neck for a pulse. He looked at the wound in Bones' shoulder, which was still bleeding some.

Just then, Omakh came back into the cave. Jim glared at him as he stood up. "I paid a big price for you, Kirk," Omakh said. "You began the peace process, and now, you will end it."

"I won't do any such thing," Jim replied feeling his rage.

Suddenly, Jim launched himself at Omakh and they were on the ground in a struggle. Jim punched Omakh twice before he could knock him off him. They both came to their feet, but Jim was not giving Omakh time to think as he plowed into him again. This time, however, Omakh drove his fist into Jim's side, but Jim was not giving up and his rage was driving him. He punched Omakh again, but then Omakh grabbed Jim by the head and slammed his head into the ground. Jim thought he saw stars and he was addled. Omakh turned him over and punched him hard…

When Jim woke up, he was hanging by his hands. His head hurt, but he opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear up. Not only was he hanging by his hands, but he was outside and it was raining. He remembered he was on Kronos, and they were having one of their violent thunderstorms. It was so dark, he could not tell how far he was from the ground except when the lightning flashed. The next time it flashed, he realized Bones was hanging out there too. "Bones!" he said. He could not stand the thought that his friend was hanging there…dead. Was he dead? "Bones!"

Jim almost shuddered when the thunder crashed. It was incredibly loud. He hoped this rain would not last much longer. "Bones, do you hear me?" he asked. He started trying to swing so he could nudge him. "Bones!" He finally touched Bones' leg with his foot. "Come on, Bones, move or something!"

Bones did finally start to move slightly. "Jim?"

Jim was so relieved that he was alive, he almost forgot about the thunderstorm until the thunder crashed again. "Bones, you're alive!"

Bones opened his eyes slightly. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're hanging in a tree, I think."

"Oh. That's a new one."

"Yeah. I can't remember ever hanging in a tree except when I was a kid. I think my hands are starting to go to sleep."

"Flex your fingers."

Jim looked up, but he could not look up for long because of the rain. He thought he was almost completely soaked and it was so dark, he could not see much. He thought of Carol, Alex, and his new baby girl. "Bones, we have to get out of here," he said feeling desperate. "I don't want to die here."

"I don't think I can help you, Jim," Bones replied.

"Don't worry. If I get out, you're going with me if I have to carry you."

"I don't know if you could carry me."

"I will."

Jim looked up at his hands, although he could not see them very well. Ropes were tied around his wrists and a chain was connected in the middle, holding him up. He kept trying until he got hold of the chain and began trying to pull himself up. It was very difficult since he could not move much with the ropes around his wrists. However, it relieved the constriction on his wrists and let the circulation back into his hands. He held himself up a few minutes but then had to let him self back down. "Why did he hang us out here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "But we can't say we've been hung out to dry."

Jim shook his head at that. "Bones, are you delirious?" he asked.

"No, just trying to make some humor in this impossible situation."

"That was really corny."

"You oughta know."

"I can't see how the ropes are tied," Jim said. "It's too dark, and it's raining too hard."

"Jim, I'm cold," Bones replied. "Maybe he wants to freeze us to death."

Finally, the rain began to slack off and came to a stop. Jim shivered as the wind blew now that the rain had passed. He began to doze as the night wore on but he was awakened the next morning when he heard Klingons talking. He looked around him and realized his feet were only about two feet off the ground. He looked at Bones who was still sleeping…or at least that's what he hoped, but he could see that he was still breathing. "Bones, it's daylight," he said.

Just then, Omakh came out there and stood in front of Jim. He said something to Jim in Klingon, but of course, Jim had no idea what he said. "As you were the beginning of the peace talks, you will be the end as well," Omakh said.

"Kidnapping me like this is not going to stop the peace talks!" Jim declared. "I'm not involved in the peace talks!"

"But you are their beacon. I will slay you before them. Of all the Klingons who tried, I will be the one who is victorious."

"You're nothing but a coward! You're afraid!"

Omakh glared at Jim and then rammed his fist into his side. He then used him for a punching bag and left Jim gasping for air. Hanging by his hands certainly did nothing to help with the pain from that beating. He groaned loudly as he tried to get a hold on that pain and get his breath back to normal.

"You've got a big mouth," Bones said.

Jim did not say anything for a moment. "Don't remind me of that right now," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy. I didn't know a Klingon would beat someone who's tied up. Isn't that a coward?"

"You already called him a coward."

Omakh came back out of the cave. He and two other Klingons who were there now got Jim down but kept his hands tied. "Before you cause trouble," Omakh said. "Remember, we have your friend here."

Jim did not say anything. Omakh shoved him forward. "Where are we going?" Jim asked.

"You will see soon," Omakh replied.

Bones still felt almost sick, but he thought hanging like he was helped stop the bleeding of his wound. However, it still hurt. He looked at the two Klingons who stood close to the cave entrance discussing something. He knew he could not get away from them, but he wondered where Omakh was taking Jim. Was he going to kill him?

As Jim walked, he started to smell that familiar smell of the lily that Korax had shown them on a previous visit to Kronos. He sneezed…more than once. He would have nothing to help with that this time. He hardly ever dealt with allergies, but Bones usually had something for it.

Omakh shoved him. "Move on, Admiral Kirk!" he said.

Jim sneezed again. "I'm moving!" he said. "I'm allergic to your lily." Jim felt another sneeze coming. He thought about sneezing right in Omakh's face and running for it, but he thought he might end up dead for that.

After walking almost all day, they finally came to the edge of the jungle. By this time, Jim was ready to sit down, but he knew that was not going to happen. It had been a long walk. Omakh shoved him forward, and they were soon in the village around the First City, not far from the Great Hall. Jim could see the Great Hall glistening in the sun, which seemed much brighter now than it had been the last time he was on this planet, and he realized his sinuses were not burning quite as badly, although they were quite disturbed by that lily smell.

Omakh entered an abode on the outskirts of the village. Inside, it smelled like…bread, which was not something Jim had expected, but there were other aromas as well. A female Klingon greeted Omakh, and from the greeting, Jim assumed this was his wife. "I have brought Admiral Kirk," Omakh said. "I will contact Chancellor Gorkon and let him know that we have his ambassador. You secure this one."

The female Klingon turned to Jim. He did not move as she came over to him. "He will not escape," she declared.

Jim was herded into another room and tied, hands and feet, to a bed. The female Klingon was not slack about how tight those ropes were either. Jim lay there wondering what was about to happen. Why did Omakh bring him here? What did he possibly think this would accomplish? "Could I at least have some water?!" he asked.

The female Klingon came to the door of the room. "You are not here for comfort!" she declared. "You best stay quiet!"

Omakh sent a transmission to the Great Hall. As chief security officer, Grakar answered. He frowned when he saw Omakh. "You call to threaten again?" Grakar asked. "Why do you not attack if you think you are so well prepared?"

"I have your Admiral Kirk," Omakh replied. "Your beacon will not be shining so brightly for much longer."

"Where is Admiral Kirk? What have you done to him?"

"He is here with me. I want to speak to Chancellor Gorkon."

"I do not believe you have Admiral Kirk. I will see him."

Omakh glared at him. "You question my honor?" he asked.

"Your honor is always in question!" Grakar declared.

Omakh left the screen and went to get Jim. He got him loose from the bed and took him to the communication screen. "Now, you see him!" Omakh said. "Gorkon will surrender, or you will watch him die!"

Grakar looked at Jim, his friend. He did not feel the same way about one dying with honor as he did before, especially when that one was not a Klingon. "I will inform Chancellor Gorkon of this," Grakar said.

"Don't surrender!" Jim said. "Don't do it!"

Omakh slapped Jim down, and he could see the anger on Grakar's face. "You have become soft like the chancellor," Omakh sneered. "You care about the life of this puny one!"

"He is my friend," Grakar replied. "And if you kill him, you will not live to enjoy it! He has many friends among the Klingons. I will speak with the chancellor."

Grakar ended the transmission. They had received the transmission from the Enterprise that Jim was being brought to Omakh, but they had not detected the ship. He was sure that ship had made its way onto Kronos during a small battle. Now, their communications were non-existent. He walked out into the long corridor of the Great Hall where Korax stood watching. "We have problems," Grakar said.

"What problems?" Korax asked.

"Our friend, Admiral Kirk, is being held by Omakh."

"Where?"

"I do not know. I could not trace the transmission. I assume he is here on Kronos."

"But where?"

"I must advise the chancellor of this. Omakh demands that Chancellor Gorkon surrender or he will kill Admiral Kirk."

Korax was silent a moment. "I will get a party together. We will search."

"We must be careful in this search. He will murder Admiral Kirk."

"I know this."

"Where would he go to send such a transmission?" Grakar asked thoughtfully. "He could not have such technology in the jungle. It also means that he is the one who is interfering with transmissions."

"J'stala still lives in the village."

"We should inform the chancellor before we take this action. Our friend is in grave danger."

Grakar and Korax both left the corridor heading for Chancellor Gorkon's chambers. They were soon standing before the chancellor and informed him of the situation. Gorkon stood and stared out the large window. "We cannot allow Admiral Kirk to be killed for our cause," he said.

"If you surrender, all the work and danger he has faced will be for nothing," Grakar replied. "Korax would like to lead a mission to search for him. We believe he is in the village with J'stala."

"You mustn't let him kill Admiral Kirk. It would destroy the treaty."

"I do not believe the Federation would blame us for this."

"The Klingons are not fully trusted. Admiral Kirk's death would cause many within the Federation to lose their trust in us completely."

"I realize this…"

Just then, Grakar's communicator beeped. "Grakar, the Enterprise has arrived," Dapodi said. "Captain Spock wishes to come down to the planet."

"He is welcome," Grakar replied. "Do their scanners not detect the admiral?"

"I do not believe so."

"Give them coordinates to land a shuttle. Bring them to Chancellor Gorkon's chambers when they arrive."

"Yes, Sir."

Grakar turned back to Gorkon. "I'm sure you heard that," Grakar said.

"Yes," Gorkon replied. "Admiral Kirk will be in grave danger until he is found and rescued."

"It is not only Admiral Kirk. I have also learned that Doctor McCoy is held captive as well."

Gorkon frowned. "We must find them," he said. "At all costs."

"We will find them, Sir."

Korax nodded his agreement. After several minutes, Spock, Uhura, and Solan arrived in a shuttle. Solan had been determined to come with them, and the doctor aboard the Enterprise had done more for his injuries while they were in route to Kronos. "We believe the admiral may be held at the home of Omakh," Grakar said. "But we are not certain. We also have not seen the doctor."

"It is not logical that Omakh would try something like this without a backup plan," Spock said. "Have any Klingon ships been detected in the area?"

"They may be cloaked."

"I have left the Enterprise on red alert. I believe there is some sort of plan. Omakh cannot possibly think his current actions can completely disrupt the peace process."

"He's right," Uhura agreed. "There has to be more."

"Until it is shown, we cannot stop it," Grakar said. "We are also on high alert. We must find Admiral Kirk before he becomes a casualty of this conflict. Chancellor Gorkon will surrender to save his life."

Spock considered that. "I do not believe that is the action that Jim would want him to take. It would make everything that has been done before now to bring peace between the Federation and the Klingons worthless."

"I know this. But if our friend is sacrificed, the peace will be shattered. Do you not understand the importance?"

"I do see your point. However, the entire Klingon Empire would not be blamed for this action."

"You would let your friend be sacrificed?" Gorkon asked.

"No. I do not wish that to happen," Spock replied. "However, you cannot surrender to Omakh and allow him to take over the Klingon Empire."

"If he does take over, he will not be in power long," Grakar declared. "We would fight."

"We would fight," Korax agreed.

"I do not believe he would release Admiral Kirk even if the chancellor surrenders," Spock said. "He would kill him as well as Doctor McCoy. He has paid a large bounty for Jim, and if we do not rescue him, he will be killed."

Grakar frowned. "I did not see the doctor. I only saw the admiral. We should start a search. Perhaps only two of us should go. Once we have located them, we can inform the others."

Spock considered that. "That may be the best option. However, I believe Chancellor Gorkon should be ready to make Omakh think he will surrender if it is necessary. But I do not believe he intends to let Jim go."

"I will do what I must," Gorkon said.

"I will search," Korax volunteered. "I will find out if the admiral is at Omakh's abode."

"I will go with you," Spock replied.

"I want to go," Solan said.

"I believe two will be sufficient," Spock said. "Too many will draw attention."

Solan frowned. "Please, let me go."

Spock paused a moment. "Solan, it is in no way your fault that Jim is in this situation."

"Oh it's not? How do you figure that? I'm the one who was stupid enough to let myself be captured!"

"You could not have known."

"I should have!"

"You can't know everything," Uhura declared. "Admiral Kirk would never blame you for this."

"How do you know?" Solan asked. "How do you know Carol won't hate me for the rest of her life if he dies?"

"Because she is not that kind of person. You were betrayed by someone you thought was a friend. So were they."

"I just want to find him."

"As do we all," Spock said. "Right now, you remain here while we locate him." He could see the turmoil within Solan. "We will inform you if we find him."

Solan reluctantly accepted that, but he was not happy as he watched Korax and Spock walk out of the Great Hall.

Spock and Korax left the Great Hall at the back where they would have to scale a hill to get down to the edge of the jungle. They used ropes and got down to the jungle level. "Omakh's abode is at the edge of the village," Korax said.

"What about Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked. "What if he is not there?"

"I do not know. He did not mention the doctor."

That revelation was troubling to Spock. "If he has separated them, we must be cautious," he said. "He may have it planned to kill Doctor McCoy if Jim is rescued."

Korax considered that. "Both of our friends are in grave danger," he said. "We must locate them before we create a plan."

Spock did not like the worry that he felt creeping into his mind. He worried that he was likely to lose one or both of his best friends. He remembered watching Jim die aboard the Enterprise after he sacrificed himself to save them all. He did not want to experience that grief again. If he did, it was certain that he would not let Omakh leave this planet alive. He had found that anger was the one emotion that he had the most trouble controlling. _Do not try to…_his father had said. He remembered breaking Khan's arm in rage just because Khan had said, "_You can't even break a rule, how can you be expected to break bone?_" Well, he had shown him.

"Are you ready?" Korax asked as he noticed Spock's silence.

"I am ready," Spock replied.

They went around the edge of the jungle, staying within the trees until they came to the village. "Omakh's abode is on the outskirts of the village," Korax said quietly. "It is the perfect place to hide."

"How can we get in there without them killing Jim before we can get him out?" Spock asked.

"I believe Admiral Kirk would say, 'we'll improvise'."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. However, he knew that's exactly what Jim would say, but he was not certain it was the right solution.

They moved around the edge of the village, under cover of the jungle and finally came to Omakh's abode. They watched the house…or Spock supposed it was a house, although he had never heard the Klingons refer to it except an abode. He thought maybe that was because they had "Houses" which referred to families. However, he thought it was strange that Omakh would come to his abode. It made him uneasy and think it was some sort of trap. "It is not logical that he would bring Jim here unless he has some sort of plan," Spock whispered.

Korax squatted and stared at the abode. "It does seem rather odd that he would come here," he whispered.

"Yes, because he would know that this is where we would look. He must know the Enterprise is here."

"The Klingons are not cowards…but we have learned from your admiral that one cannot pass on their knowledge in death."

"I do not believe the word coward would ever be associated with you, but something is strange about this situation," Spock said as he tried to reach out with the Force. "Jim is there, and he is in great discomfort."

Just then, they heard a wailing cry of pain…and they knew it was Jim. Korax and Spock looked at each other. "That is Jim," Spock said feeling very distressed at hearing his friend in such agony.

"Perhaps Omakh knows we are here," Korax replied.

"But how?"

They heard the cry of pain again, and then the back door of the abode was opened. Jim was shoved out and he groaned as he fell to the ground. Omakh came from the abode next. He kicked Jim hard, and Jim thought he might die as he gagged unable to get his breath. "Get up!" Omakh demanded. "Puny human!" He kicked Jim again.

Spock fought the urge to step out of his hiding place, and so did Korax. They watched as Jim was forced to get up and walk after that brutal beating. Omakh and Jim headed back into the jungle. "Perhaps he is going back to his hiding place," Spock whispered.

"You may be right," Korax replied. "It may also be where Doctor McCoy is being held."

Without another word, they headed out after Omakh and Jim…


	8. Chapter 8

Jim stumbled as he walked through the jungle. He did not think he had ever hurt as badly as he hurt now. Of course, he thought he always felt that way. He supposed living in the moment made one have such thoughts. He felt like he would collapse, but he kept going because he was afraid Omakh would beat him more if he fell. Omakh had already broken his right arm to keep him from fighting. Oh, how he had tried not to scream, but he had screamed anyway. Now he felt sick as he walked trying to avoid vines so that he would not trip. He could hardly figure out how he actually got into this situation. He had suspected Cax, but not enough. He had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had to learn to take action first and then get to the bottom of the suspicion.

Spock and Korax followed seeing Jim's steps becoming slower and even sluggish. Finally, Jim stumbled, but he managed not to fall. However, Omakh shoved him forward. "Walk faster!" he demanded.

Jim did his best to get his footing back, but then Omakh shoved him again which caused him to fall. "Get up or you will pay the consequences," Omakh said menacingly.

Jim struggled to get up. He certainly did not want to be kicked again, but he could not get back to his feet. He glared up at Omakh. "You're nothing but a coward!" he yelled with as much menace as he could use.

Omakh pulled out a kut'luch. Jim backed up on the ground as he came toward him, but Omakh was suddenly stopped by a strong arm that jerked him completely around. He practically growled as he faced Korax. "You take advantage of the wounded!" Korax said. "You are a disgrace to the Klingon race!" He retrieved his bat'leth from his back. "You will tell me where Doctor McCoy is."

"I will not!" Omakh replied as he retrieved his own bat'leth. "He is doomed."

Spock dragged Jim away from the impending battle. "Admiral, where is Doctor McCoy?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "He's out there in the jungle," Jim said. "I think maybe I can find it."

Jim grunted as he stood up with help from Spock. "My arm is broken," Jim said as he almost bent double with the pain. "I don't know what else."

"We could not beam you to the Enterprise," Spock said. "Something is interfering with the scanners."

"I can't fight like this. You have to help Bones. He's wounded, and they had him hanging in a tree."

Spock was troubled by that information. "I must get you back to the Great Hall first."

"NO! I have to show you the way to find Bones."

Spock took out his communicator. "Grakar."

Grakar answered promptly. "Go ahead."

"We have found Admiral Kirk," Spock explained. "We are in the jungle. Korax now fights a battle with Omakh. We had no choice but to intervene. We must find Doctor McCoy. Jim is wounded, and I need help to rescue the doctor…"

Suddenly, Omakh jumped over into the small clearing where Spock and Jim were. He grabbed Jim before Spock could react. He drove his kut'luch into Jim's side, bringing a wail from him and then shoved him toward Spock as he exited the clearing. At that moment, Korax was coming into it.

Jim was struggling to breathe, but he said, "Don't let him kill Bones! Go after him!"

Korax was torn between helping his friend and going after Omakh, but just then, Grakar arrived. "We must go after Omakh," Korax declared. "He is going for Doctor McCoy!"

Without hesitation, they headed out after Omakh. Uhura was there with Spock now, along with Solan. They all got Jim up. They had no other alternative but to get him back to the Great Hall which would be no easy task. The kut'luch blade was completely submerged into Jim's side up to the hilt, and although it was not far to the Great Hall, they would have to go around the long way because Jim could not climb a hill. Spock got on Jim's right side which was where the knife hilt was sticking out. Jim groaned as Spock put his arm over his shoulders. "I am sorry, Jim," Spock said.

"Don't worry about it, Spock," Jim replied. "Just make sure they help Bones."

Spock was worried about their friend as well. "We'll get him in," Solan said. "Go after them, Spock."

"Are you certain you can get Jim to the Great Hall without my help?" Spock asked.

"We'll do it."

Spock nodded and then turned and ran out into the jungle. He felt urgency in finding Doctor McCoy. He knew Korax and Grakar would fight for him, but he thought someone should be getting him to a safer place.

As Korax and Grakar followed Omakh through the jungle, they lost sight of him, but they could see where he had been in the jungle because of his speed running among the vegetation, and also his footprints. They did not know how far into the jungle Omakh's camp was, and they were not certain that he would lead them to it. They soon came to a place where Omakh's tracks turned and seemed to be heading back toward the city. While they studied this, they heard something coming through the jungle. They waited to see what was coming, and soon, Spock came into view. Korax and Grakar stood up. "He has doubled back," Korax said. "He would not lead us to his camp."

"Why would he go back?" Spock asked.

They were all silent as they knew why he was going back. "He has led us away from our friend," Grakar said angrily.

Without another word, they turned to go after Omakh…but Spock did not like the fact that they did not find Doctor McCoy.

Solan and Uhura were practically holding Jim up as they made their way slowly around the precipice which went around the city. Solan was not back to his full strength, and he was struggling to hold Jim up. Jim stumbled, and they all almost went down.

Just then, Solan heard something coming through the jungle. "Get down!" he said and grabbed his blaster just as Omakh came from the jungle.

Solan fired his blaster at Omakh, but he was wearing armor that deflected the shot. He tackled Solan, and they were in a struggle. Omakh drew a long-bladed knife, and Solan avoided the blade but Omakh was not giving up. Solan held the knife away from himself…

Jim and Uhura watched in horror as everything had happened so fast. "Uhura, give me your sword!" Jim said.

"No," Uhura replied. She dragged Jim to safety and took the sword off her back and headed for the struggle. She yelled an insult at Omakh in Klingon.

Solan was surprised that she even knew how to say that, but it got Omakh's attention. "You pride yourself on attacking the wounded!" Uhura declared. "If you're so tough, you shouldn't have any problems defeating me!"

Omakh punched Solan. "I will deal with you later," he said. He stood up and drew his own sword. "You insult me, puny one!"

Jim knew Omakh was going to get a surprise because Uhura had fought plenty of Klingons. He looked at the handle of the kut'luch sticking out of his side. He fought the urge to pull it out because he knew if he did, he could bleed to death before they could get him to help. He watched the sword fight between Uhura and Omakh which was quite fierce. Jim was sure Omakh had not expected Uhura to be such an opponent. However, he noticed that Solan was going after his blaster which he had lost in his scuffle with Omakh.

Uhura barely missed getting impaled on Omakh's sword. "You tire!" Omakh sneered. "Perhaps I will take your hair as a reminder of this battle!"

Uhura glared at him. _Why do you talk instead of fight? _she asked in Klingon. _Are you afraid? Stalling?_

Omakh charged at her, but he somersaulted over her head and would have sliced her back open, but Solan fired his blaster at him, knocking him slightly off-balance. Uhura swung her own sword at him, but it clanged on the armor. She realized she would have to find a more precise location to slice.

Jim motioned at Solan. "Give me the blaster!" he said.

Solan was on his feet even though he felt lightheaded. He managed to get to the other side of the trail where Jim was lying and aimed the blaster at the back of Omakh's knees. Right at that moment, Omakh backhanded Uhura, knocking her to the ground. Just as Solan fired, Omakh was moving toward Uhura, and Solan missed. Uhura was scrambling to get up, but Omakh was advancing on her ready to slice her.

"NO!" Jim yelled. He managed to get to his feet and launched himself at Omakh.

"Jim!" Solan exclaimed at the same time that Uhura exclaimed, "Admiral!" Solan hurried that way, but before he got to the scuffle, Omakh jerked the kut'luch out of Jim's side, bringing a wail from him.

Solan grabbed Omakh's hand before he could plunge the kut'luch into Jim's chest. Uhura made it to them and jerked the helmet off Omakh's head. She would have sliced his face, but he managed to get loose from both of them and backed up. Uhura and Solan faced him, but then they realized Korax and Grakar were coming through the jungle.

Omakh knew when he was outnumbered, so he turned and ran back toward the village. Korax, Grakar, and Spock stopped seeing that there had definitely been a battle. "Jim needs help!" Solan said. He knew he could not carry him any further. He was not sure he could carry his own self.

Korax and Grakar got Jim up between them and they all headed out of the jungle. "Where's Bones?" Jim asked feeling like he was talking in his sleep.

Uhura looked at Spock. "Spock, we need to find him," she said. "Let them take the admiral back."

"We do not know where the camp is located," Spock replied. "Omakh never went back."

Jim was unconscious by the time they got back to the Great Hall. "We must get him to the Enterprise," Spock said.

Solan sat down in the floor beside Jim's bed gasping for air. "They are blocking transmissions," Grakar said. "You will not be able to transport."

"We came here in a shuttle. We will return the same way. We must find Doctor McCoy. We cannot simply abandon him."

"We will not abandon him," Korax declared. "We will search the jungle. We will search from the air."

"I believe I know someone who may be able to help you," Spock said thoughtfully. "I will bring him back when I take Jim and Solan to the Enterprise."

When the shuttle was ready, they headed up to the Enterprise, with Solan piloting the ship. "Are you sure you feel up to piloting?" Spock asked.

"I'll make it," Solan replied.

Spock could not remember ever seeing Solan look as pale as he did at that moment, but red around his eyes. They soon docked in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. Spock called for medical teams to come and get Jim and Solan, and they were soon there. Solan was glad to crawl onto a stretcher and be carried to the medical bay. He did not even know when he arrived.

Spock called Artemus Gordon, who had been aboard the Enterprise, to the conference room. "Mister Gordon," Spock said. "The Klingons are blocking scanners and communications on the planet. Can you devise a way to stop this interference, or at least indicate where the interference originates?"

Artie considered that. "I have tried to realign the scanners on the Enterprise with no success," he said. "Nothing works."

"What if we were on a shuttle in the atmosphere of the planet?" Spock asked. "Plus, there was a time when we created a feedback to their disruptor."

"Yes, sir, but they've compensated for that. I believe they're using some sort of device that is down on the planet."

"Then we would need to destroy that device to stop the interruption."

"Right."

Spock was silent a moment. "We would not be able to find Doctor McCoy until this device is disabled," he said. "Unless we can locate him."

Artie frowned. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll keep trying."

"Thank you, Mister Gordon."

Spock went over to the computer terminal. "Computer, bring up a map of the Kronos jungle," he said. He looked at the map a moment. "Computer, are there any caves in the jungle."

He soon saw blue dots on the map signifying the caves in the jungle, which was about ten different caves. "Computer, show only the caves which are large enough to be used as a dwelling and could house a large electronic device."

Five of the caves disappeared. Spock studied the map and estimated where Omakh may have been going by the direction he was running when they chased him through the jungle. He downloaded the map on a pad and headed for the medical bay hoping that Jim was awake somehow…

Spock arrived at the medical bay and found his chief medical officer. "How is Admiral Kirk?" he asked.

"Not very good, Sir," the doctor replied. "That kut'luch did a lot of damage. He's going to require surgery that I'm not capable of performing. We should find a hospital ship."

Spock frowned as much as a Vulcan frowned. "Can he be awakened?" he asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I need to speak with him in order to find Doctor McCoy."

"I suppose I could wake him up for a few minutes, but he'll be heavily sedated. Otherwise he would be in severe pain."

"Wake him."

They went to Jim's bed. Spock looked at Solan who was in the next bed. "What about Solan?"

"Solan was completely exhausted," the doctor said. "He shouldn't have been down there."

"So it usually is with him and our admiral."

The doctor injected Jim with something to wake him. He soon began to open his eyes. "Admiral," Spock said.

Jim looked at him feeling incredibly sleepy. "Spock," he said. "Did you find Bones?"

"No, Jim. That is what I need to talk to you about. I need you to look at this map of the jungle. Since we cannot use scanners to locate the doctor, we must use common sense. How long did it take Omakh to bring you to the village from his hideout?"

Jim considered that. "We walked all day," he replied.

"Was there a cave?"

Jim had his eyes closed, but he nodded. "Yeah…he stayed in there while we hung out in the rain. Spock, you have to find Bones."

Spock was analyzing the distance and time it would take to walk from each cave to Omakh's abode, and there was only one cave that fit that distance. "I believe we will be able to locate him," he said.

Jim did not answer because he was asleep again. "Captain, if he doesn't have this surgery soon, he could die," the doctor said.

"Take care of him, Doctor," Spock replied. "If we find Doctor McCoy, he will be able to save Jim's life as he has done so many times."

"I'll take care of him as best I can, Sir."

Spock paused a moment as he looked at Solan who seemed to always be skilled at everything when it came to maps and other "common sense" situations. "Is Solan sedated?" he asked.

"No, Sir," the doctor replied. "He didn't need any help staying asleep."

Spock went over to Solan's bed. "Solan," he said and touched his shoulder.

Solan was startled as he woke up until he saw Spock. He realized he was in the medical bay and he relaxed on the bed. "Spock."

"Yes. I need your help."

"With what?"

Spock showed him the map. "Could you find coordinates for this cave?" he asked.

Solan looked at the map. "Sure," he said. "Why?"

"I believe this is where Doctor McCoy is being held, and may be the location of the disruptor."

"You're kidding. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Thinking."

Solan snorted slightly at that reply. "Well, I'm sure I could find it if I was flying," he said.

"You will rest," Spock replied.

"Now, wait a minute…"

"There will be no arguments."

Solan did not think he had ever heard Spock be so assertive. He just stared at him a moment, thinking that almost sounded like Jim Kirk. "Yes, Sir."

"Very well. I would like you to work on the coordinates while I prepare to return to the planet."

"Alright."

Spock left the medical bay. Solan began working on the coordinates, but he wondered why Spock was not letting the navigator do this. However, he did not know the extent of the scanner block. The map he was looking at was only a stored schematic. He knew Spock would not be using this map if the scanners were working at all. He remembered when they had gone to Garresant, he had figured out where to go on the map of that planet. He supposed that was why Spock had chosen him to figure this out.

Spock changed into different clothes for the mission he was about to embark on. He wanted to find Doctor McCoy. He could remember when he and Leonard had been on Altamid. Leonard had practically carried him part of that time. He knew the doctor had been injured before he arrived on Kronos, but he had also been traded for a bounty.

Uhura arrived at their quarters. "Spock, we can't send any transmissions," she said. "There has to be something in space, not just on the planet."

"It could be a cloaked ship," Spock replied. "However, I do not know why they would let us come to the Enterprise without interference if there is a ship."

"Why would they?"

"I do not know. However, our concern right now is finding Doctor McCoy. We cannot allow him to be taken from the planet."

"Spock, what if they've already killed him?" Uhura asked.

Spock did not want to consider that. "We will find him."

Uhura watched Spock leave the room. She remembered how he reacted when he thought Jim Kirk had died on the Enterprise, and he had shared many of his thoughts and feelings with her. She would be with him this time as well. The Klingons might never have met an angry Vulcan, but if Doctor McCoy was…dead, they would meet one today. Uhura did not want to think of Doctor McCoy being dead either. They had all spent five years on that ship together, and it had taken time for them to adjust to not being together all the time.

Doctor McCoy was not hanging in the tree any longer. Omakh had come back seething with anger and took it out on him. Bones sat beside the cave wall wondering if he was going to live through this. He had no idea whether Jim was alive or not, but judging by the angry outburst of Omakh, he assumed he had escaped somehow. He also knew that if Jim was alive, they would be coming for him. He just hoped he could live until they found him.

Spock and Uhura came back down to the planet in a shuttle and landed at the Great Hall. They were met by Grakar and Korax. Spock explained to them about the cave. "I know that cave well," Grakar said. "If he is there, we can find him easily, but it is a day's journey on foot."

"We cannot spare that much time," Spock replied. "I fear that he will kill Doctor McCoy if we do not find him soon."

"I agree, if he has not already killed him. There is a clearing not far from the cave where we can land a shuttle. It would be a short distance to the cave."

"Then that is what we must do. I have the coordinates for the cave. I believe he has a disruptor there."

"It makes sense."

They discussed how they would get to the cave, and they would take several Klingons along, but make sure there were plenty to keep the chancellor safe. They were soon aboard the Klingon bird of prey and headed for the clearing. When they sat down, they disembarked making sure no one was waiting for them.

"Which way?" Spock asked, not taking his eyes off the tree line.

"This way," Grakar replied. "We must be wary of the cob'lat. They move at night this time of year."

"What is a cob'lat?" Uhura asked.

"It is…a large cat, much like Earth's lion."

They headed into the jungle trying to be quiet and also being wary of their surroundings. As they neared the cave, they slowed down and stopped outside the clearing where the cave was located. They watched a moment but did not see anyone.

"Could they have moved?" Spock asked. "Or perhaps we have the wrong cave."

Just as he asked that, they saw a Klingon come from the cave to stand at the perimeter. "Do you think he is the only guard?" Spock asked.

"Likely not," Grakar answered. "I will take him out."

Before the others could say anything, Grakar moved away from them and headed around the perimeter of the area. They did not see or hear him…

Grakar came to the side of the camp where the guard stood. He listened and watched a moment to make sure there were no hidden guards. He would have a battle with this Klingon, but they had to do this quietly. When the Klingon turned back toward the cave, Grakar grabbed him from behind. Spock and the others did not even see him, but they realized the Klingon guard was gone.

Uhura and Spock looked at each other. They thought they learned more about the Klingons all the time. However, they remembered how Grakar and others had taken out guards on the planet where Duras was hiding out when he had captured Jim Kirk. No one had known they were there until it was too late.

Grakar soon came back to where they all were. "He will give us no trouble," he said.

"I will take the next one," Korax said.

"Don't you think it's odd that they don't have more guards since they know we are most likely coming for Doctor McCoy?" Uhura asked.

"He is arrogant."

Uhura was not sure she wanted to take that as an answer, but she supposed it was the only one she would get. "Two of us should try to get around to the cave entrance," Spock said. "The others can wait here until we have their full attention."

"It is a plan," Grakar said. "You and I will go to the cave entrance."

"Be careful," Uhura said.

"I am always careful," Spock replied.

Uhura was not so sure of that anymore. She watched as Spock and Grakar moved out into the clearing where the cave was and moved around the side of the cave.

Spock looked around the side of the cave but there was no one at the cave entrance. "Do you not think it is odd that no one is here guarding?" he whispered to Grakar.

Grakar was beginning to agree with that. "Yes," he admitted. "But we must find out if the doctor is in there."

They went around the side of the cave and stood beside the entrance for a moment, and then moved over to the entrance, but as they moved into the cave, there was no one there. However, there was a fire going…and Doctor McCoy still sat beside the cave wall. They also saw the disruptor device. Spock could hardly believe there was no one else around there, but he went over to Doctor McCoy while Grakar disabled the disruptor.

"Doctor," Spock said as he felt for a pulse.

Bones opened his eyes slightly. "Spock?"

"Yes, Doctor. We are here to rescue you. Where are the Klingons?"

"They left."

"To do what?"

"I don't know. They just left me here."

"There is something deeply troubling about this situation," Grakar declared. He took out his communicator. "Korax."

"I am here," Korax answered.

"Come to the cave."

The others were soon there, and they could see the concern themselves. "We must get the doctor out of here and get him to the Enterprise," Spock said.

Bones groaned loudly as they started getting him up. He could not even stand up, much less walk, so Korax picked him up to carry him. They all made it back to the ship without incident and were soon on their way back to the Great Hall.

Spock and Uhura sat beside the bed where Doctor McCoy now lay. "I do not mind admitting, there is something very strange about this situation," Spock said.

"Is Jim alright?" Bones asked.

"No, Doctor. He needs your help as soon as you can give it."

"What's wrong? Isn't he with a doctor?"

"Yes. But he requires surgery that the doctor aboard the Enterprise is not familiar with."

"What happened?"

"He was stabbed in the side with a kut'luch."

Bones closed his eyes. He felt sick just thinking about that. "And here I am lying flat of my back," he said.

They soon arrived at the Great Hall and found that there had been no attacks. "This is becoming more eerie all the time," Uhura said. "What are they planning?"

"I do not know," Spock replied. "And it is impossible to know until they launch their plans into action."

"Can we contact the Enterprise now?"

Spock tried that, but it was still jammed. "The disruptor only thwarted communications on the planet. We are still blocked from space communications."

"So we can't be transported either."

"No."

They got Bones into the shuttle, and Korax went with them to the Enterprise…


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you are all enjoying reading the story. I'm afraid chapters might be slower now since I am about to start another college class, but I will keep them as constant as possible. miss37**

As soon as they were docked aboard the Enterprise, Doctor McCoy was taken to the medical bay. He wanted to see Jim, but he had to have his own medical care first. Solan came to the bed where Bones lay. "Good to see you back," Solan said.

"It's good to be back," Bones replied. "Have you been recovering?"

"Yeah. Orders of the captain."

"Hey, that's an accomplishment."

"So, what did they do to you?"

"Well, he used me for a punching bag, and then hoisted me further up into that tree and then cut the rope." Bones frowned. "A broken leg. I don't know what else."

"We couldn't find you. I just wish I hadn't fallen for that ruse Cax performed."

"You couldn't have known all this would happen."

"I should have known. I usually know when I'm being fed a line. Why didn't I know? Am I losing my senses?"

"Stop that. None of this is your fault," Bones declared. "We fell for it too, you know. We weren't sure he was guilty of anything and we let him get the jump on us. And well, we got out of that, but then we were taken by an admiral in Starfleet! You certainly can't blame yourself for that."

"Jim is hurt bad, Doctor," Solan said seriously.

"That's what I hear."

Bones' injuries were soon mended enough that he could sit up, and his broken leg was mended, so he was in a repulsor chair and was taken to Jim's bed. He looked at the wound which looked horrible, to say the least. He looked at the scans.

"I took care of his broken arm as well as the other injuries," Doctor Grant said.

"I see," Bones replied. He looked at his own hands which shook slightly. He was not well enough to perform such a surgery. "You're going to do this surgery."

"But, Doctor…"

"No buts. I can't do it, but I'm gonna tell you what to do."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let's get ready for this. It's gonna take a while."

Spock was in the conference room with Korax and Uhura, and they also had Chancellor Gorkon on the monitor with Grakar. "It is obvious that they have some sort of plan," Spock said. "Why would they allow us to recover Doctor McCoy without incident?"

"It is a good question," Grakar replied as he paced.

"The only reason that is logical is that they want Admiral Kirk to recover."

"Why would they want him to recover? All Omakh has wanted was to kill Admiral Kirk."

"No. That is not his only goal. He wants to take over as chancellor. He did not want to be killed or captured in the fight over Jim. I believe that is why he ran. I also believe he has formed another plan."

"You think he intends to capture Admiral Kirk again? How would he accomplish this?" Chancellor Gorkon asked.

"I do not know, but it is logical. His actions so far have not made sense."

"Unless he is just a coward," Korax said. "J'stalla is no longer at the abode. She has escaped with him. Perhaps it is best if you leave Klingon space and get the admiral back to Earth. He would be safer there. The Klingons can handle this battle."

"I do not believe he will attack again without his bargaining chip," Spock said. "He intended to use Jim to make the chancellor surrender. Therefore, it is illogical to believe that he would attack now."

"But it doesn't make any sense that he would do this," Uhura disagreed.

"We could wonder all day what his plan is and never figure it out," Gorkon said. "We shall just have to wait and be ready. He will not take over this Empire. Do you have all the supplies you require?"

"We do, Chancellor," Spock replied. "Thank you. I will consult with Doctor McCoy before we start our journey."

"Korax may accompany you to Earth if he wishes."

"He is welcome."

Spock ended the transmission. He was not certain what course of action to take. "If they do not intend for us to go back to Earth with Admiral Kirk, it is logical to believe that if we try to leave Klingon space, they will attack. The restored communications are an indicator that they want us to make a plan."

"This gets worse all the time," Uhura said.

"Return to the Bridge and monitor all communications."

Uhura nodded and headed for the Bridge. Spock believed they were in a desperate and dangerous situation, but it was unclear what Omakh's intentions were. "I will talk with Doctor McCoy," he said.

Korax followed Spock to the medical bay where the two doctors were still performing the surgery on Jim. "Not now, Spock," Bones said quietly. "This is a very tedious surgery."

"I only have one question, Doctor," Spock replied.

"Ask it quietly and quickly."

"Will it interfere with this surgery if we move the ship?"

"Absolutely. This ship needs to stay right where it is until we're finished here."

"Yes, Doctor."

Spock and Korax turned and left the medical bay. "We will simply have to watch for cloaked ships," Spock said.

"How will you detect them?" Korax asked.

"I do not know. However, there is one aboard this ship who may know."

Spock took out his communicator. "Mister Gordon."

"Yes, Sir," Gordon answered promptly.

"Meet me in the conference room."

As Spock ended that transmission, his communicator beeped. "Spock here," he answered.

"Spock, we have a message from Earth," Uhura said. "It's from Carol. She wants to know where Admiral Kirk is and how he's doing. She also asks why he hasn't contacted her."

Spock stopped a moment but then he continued on to the conference room. "Did you answer her?" he asked.

"No. I thought I'd tell you first."

"Tell her that he will contact her as soon as possible…that we have run into a few problems."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell her he's injured?"

"I will leave that up to your discretion. I must meet with Mister Gordon."

Spock ended that transmission and walked into the conference room. Artemus Gordon arrived a few minutes later. "Mister Gordon, have you had any luck with the scanners?"

"No Sir," Gordon answered. "Although right now they're working."

"Can you reconfigure them to detect a cloaked ship…much like you reconfigured them to detect a cloaked person?"

Artie thought about that. "I don't know," he said. "I never thought of that."

"Would you try, please?"

"I'll get right on it, Sir."

Artie left the conference room. He remembered how they had reconfigured the shields, but he had had Mister Scott there to help him, as well as Mister Sulu. He supposed he would have to do it himself this time. He could reference what they had done the last time. However, he was not sure the cloaked ships used the same technology as the device they used in their electro-suits.

After an hour, Bones and Doctor Grant were done with the surgery. "You did a fine job," Bones said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Grant replied.

"Now, we just have to do everything else we can and let the natural healing take effect."

They closed up the wound and made sure there was no more hemorrhaging, and then Bones woke Jim up. He opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling for a moment but then he realized he was in the medical bay.

"How do you feel?" Bones asked.

Jim looked at him. "Bones? You're alright."

"Yeah. So are you."

"How did we get out of there?"

"I don't know how you got out, but I was rescued by Spock, Uhura, and a bunch of Klingons."

"What?"

"We're still in orbit around Kronos, Jim."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I don't know, but Spock is even uneasy about it."

"Where is he? Can I get up?"

"No! You certainly can't get up. You just had major surgery."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You had a kut'luch in your gut. Remember?"

Jim considered that. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come back to you once you get over the shock of massive blood loss."

"So, what is Spock planning to do?"

"I don't know. I've been in here repairing your insides for over an hour…or at least, Doctor Grant and I have been. Now, I have to get some rest too."

Bones got onto the bed nearest Jim's and lay down. He sighed as he was glad that surgery was over. He was soon asleep himself.

Jim had no intention of going back to sleep yet. He was groggy, but he wanted to know what was happening. "Doctor Grant," he said. "I need a communicator."

"Yes sir," Doctor Grant replied.

He brought Jim a communicator and he called Spock…

Spock was sitting in the captain's chair watching space when his communicator chirped. "Spock here," he answered.

"Spock," Jim said.

Spock almost stood up. "Admiral, it is good to hear your voice. Are you feeling well?"

"Well, not exactly, but I wanta know what's going on."

"We are not certain what is happening. However, with your permission, we will leave Klingon space."

"You've got it. What happened with Omakh?"

"He escaped, and his mate is gone as well. I fear he is planning something else and the longer we are here, the more danger we face."

"Is Chancellor Gorkon safe?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"So, Omakh just let you get Bones out?"

"It was a strange mission. There was only one guard at the cave and no other resistance. Admiral, if I may say so…it was as though they wanted us to rescue him."

Jim scowled at that. "Why?"

"I do not know. I am quite perplexed."

"So am I."

"Carol contacted us asking about you."

Jim frowned. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Uhura replied to the message," Spock said. "I do not know the contents of the message."

"Well, I supposed I should try and contact her. Are communications working now?"

"They were a few minutes ago. Mister Gordon is working on a way to detect the cloaked ships."

"Really? Keep me informed, will ya?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Kirk out."

Jim ended that transmission. He was not sure what to make of all that information. Why would Omakh let them have Doctor McCoy? Jim looked at Bones lying on the bed sleeping. He did not believe it was to track him because they knew where the Enterprise was. He remembered the time Totrak had captured him and had also taken Doctor McCoy to tend to his injuries. Was that his reasoning now? If it was, what was his angle?

Jim decided he had to get out of this bed…but first, he had to contact Carol. He opened a channel on the communicator. "Uhura."

"Yes, Admiral," Uhura answered.

"Can you contact Carol for me? I'll take it here."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim waited and soon, he heard Carol say, "Jim?"

"Yes," Jim said.

"Jim, I was so worried about you."

Jim could hear the worry in her voice…and he thought she was crying. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, because I feel like it."

"I'm okay. We're still in Klingon space."

"What? I thought you were at Jupiter Station."

Jim paused a moment. He had thought Uhura told Carol everything. "Well…uh, we are at Kronos now."

"How did you get there?"

Jim thought he should have read that message Uhura sent before he made this call. "That's a long, complicated story. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Joy is fine. We're just missing you."

"I know. I miss you too. But I'm okay."

"Jim, you're not telling me all the truth."

"I promise I'll tell you everything when I'm home."

Jim waited for her reply but did not hear anything. "Carol?"

Carol had heard Jim's sentence cut off in the middle. "Jim?" She tried to contact the Enterprise again without success…

Jim called Uhura. "What just happened to the signal?" he asked.

"Admiral, we're being jammed again," Uhura said.

Jim sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his side. "From where?"

"I'm not sure."

"Kirk out."

Jim got off the bed grabbing his side as he stood up. He felt a little lightheaded and dizzy but that subsided slightly. He realized he was wearing what he would call a hospital gown. Just then, Doctor Grant came around the corner. "Admiral!" he exclaimed. "You shouldn't be up!"

That outburst awakened Bones. He got off the bed he was lying on. "What do you think you're doing?" Bones asked. "Get back on that bed!"

"Bones, we're being jammed again!" Jim said.

"What? That has nothing to do with you! You're not the captain anymore. Jim, you had a serious injury. Get back on that bed!"

Jim did not want to cooperate with them, but he supposed they knew more than he did. "I want my clothes on," he said. "Something is happening."

"Fine, but you get back on that bed."

"Get me something to wear…now, Bones! I should have something left on this ship."

"I'll get it." Bones looked at Doctor Grant. "Keep him on that bed…if you have to sedate him."

Jim glared at him slightly. "That's insubordination, Bones."

"I don't care. We're trying to save your life!"

Bones left the medical bay to find some clothes for Jim. Jim called Spock. "Spock, what is going on?" he asked.

"I am not certain," Spock answered.

Just as Spock said that four Klingon ships de-cloaked. "Admiral, four Klingon ships just de-cloaked," he said.

Jim sat up again. "Can we get out of here?" he asked.

"We were just about to do that, but they are blocking our exit route."

"Then get around them!"

Jim heard nothing but silence. He supposed Spock was busy. "I can't stay in here like this," he declared.

"Admiral, Doctor McCoy said…" Doctor Grant began.

"I know what he said!" Jim stood up, holding his side. "I need some clothes right now!"

Moments later, Bones came through the door with one of Jim's uniforms. "Get back on that bed!" he said.

"Give me my uniform! That's an order!"

Bones knew when he had pushed Jim too far. He gave him the uniform. "You could cause ruptures in those repairs we made, Jim!" he said. "Don't you understand that?"

"I understand it, Bones, but I also understand that we're surrounded by Klingon warbirds!"

Bones had not known that, although he had heard the red alert. "What are they planning to do?" he asked to no one in particular.

Jim started getting into his clothes. "Whatever it is, it can't be anything good," he said. He grunted slightly at the pain in his side.

"Jim, you have to be careful with that. You know the natural healing has to…"

"I know, Bones…and I thank you for taking care of me…both of you."

When Jim was dressed, he left the medical bay followed by Bones, and Solan joined them in the corridor. As they were on their way to the Bridge, the ship was rocked by fire from the warbirds. They made it to the Bridge where they could plainly see the warbirds through the viewscreen.

Jim just stood there a moment, and then the ship was rocked again. He heard Lieutenant Jarvis say, "Shields at forty percent!"

Spock was giving orders to fire on the warbirds. "Target their weapons systems!" he commanded. "Fire at will!"

Jim watched as the fire from the Enterprise hit the warbirds, but they were maneuvering to thwart the actual targets. The Enterprise was hit again, and Jim was almost knocked off his feet. Spock noticed Jim standing on the Bridge then. "Admiral, do you have any suggestions?" Spock asked.

"Target their shields," Jim said. "And then target the propulsion systems. If they can't move, we can get out of here and away from this battle. Target the nearest ship!"

"You may have the command chair, Admiral," Spock said, hoping Jim would sit down.

Jim barely heard what Spock said as the ship was hit again. "Sir, the shields are down to fifteen percent!" Jarvis said.

Jim sat in the command chair, grimacing slightly but he pressed the intercom button. "All security personnel, be ready for intruders!" he said, his voice echoing through the ship.

"Admiral, I will join the security effort," Spock said. "You may have command of the ship."

"Spock, I think they're planning to get aboard this ship. They're targeting the shields. You remember…"

"Yes, Jim. We will be ready for them this time."

"Be careful."

Jim looked out the viewscreen. "Okay, Lieutenant, try to maneuver around them and get us out of here," Jim said.

"I'm trying, Sir," Jarvis replied. "But they seem to anticipate our movements."

All four of the warbirds fired at the Enterprise at the same time, and the ship shuddered. Jim held his side as he was jolted forward. "Shields down, Sir!" Jarvis reported. "We're sitting ducks!"

Jim pressed the intercom button. "Security, prepare for imminent attack! Shields are down!"

Spock heard that announcement. He had retrieved a phaser rifle from a weapons locker and was waiting to see where the Klingons would transport to. He was not far from the Bridge, which he thought would be the logical place for them to target.

Jim stood watching out the viewscreen to see what would happen next, but they received a transmission. "On screen," he said.

Omakh appeared on the screen. "Admiral Kirk!" he said. "Your ship is disabled! Surrender!"

"Never! End transmission!"

Omakh disappeared as quickly as he had appeared on the screen. "Are weapons operable?" Jim asked.

"No, Sir," Jarvis replied. "We're losing power."

"Then we'll just have to fight."

As Jim stood up, he knew he was in no condition to fight, but he was not going to be taken easily this time. "Lieutenant, you have the Bridge," he said.

Uhura stopped him as he was about to leave the Bridge. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna get a phaser rifle and I'm gonna fight like everyone else."

"But Admiral, you were badly wounded."

"I'm not gonna sit around while those Klingons kill people on this ship looking for me."

"Well, there's nothing for me to do on this Bridge. I might as well fight too. But don't you think that if you're what they're wanting, they shouldn't get you?"

Jim thought about that. "They won't, but I have to fight like everyone else. I'm not hiding."

Solan was beside Jim as well as Bones. "We'll go with him," Bones said.

"Uhura, get weapons for everyone on this Bridge," Jim said. "If they get on this Bridge, fight."

"Yes, Sir," Uhura replied.

Just as they were about to leave the Bridge, several Klingons appeared on the Bridge. Jim watched in horror as four people on the Bridge were killed. "Stop!" he yelled but Solan grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the turbo lift. Bones went in with him, but Solan grabbed his blaster off his side and hid behind a console.

"We can't just leave them!" Jim exclaimed.

"We have to get weapons!" Bones said.

They got to the next level and grabbed weapons out of a weapons locker. Jim had only had the phaser rifle ready for a few seconds when two Klingons appeared around the corner. He fired at both of them, and Bones did as well. Then they ran around the next corner. Jim found it hard to run as his side protested that movement, and his body had certainly not regained all its strength.

Bones turned into the medical bay, and Jim followed him. "Why are we coming in here?" Jim asked.

"You'll see!" Bones replied. "Come on!"

The medical bay was mostly abandoned as they ran through but there was one nurse left in there. "Come on!" Bones said. "There are Klingons coming!"

Bones went around the next corner and opened the air vent where he suddenly remembered a whole slew of tribbles pouring out when they had the tribble trouble. Fortunately, there were no tribbles there today. They all crawled into the vent, and Bones secured it from that side. "Where are we going, Bones?" Jim asked.

"We're gonna find our way back to the Bridge."

"I hope you know where you're going."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this."

They followed Bones, Jim wondering how he knew where this tunnel went. _Did he have an escape plan?_ They crawled around the vent until they came to Engineering and looked out. There were Klingons in there. "Now what?" Jim asked.

"I was hoping we could get to the access tubes here and get to the Bridge," Bones replied.

"They're probably guarding those access tubes, and most likely monitoring them. Doesn't this vent go to the Bridge?"

"I'm sure it does."

"Well, that's where we need to go then."

They headed back the other way and found their way to the Bridge. As they looked out, they could see that the Klingons had taken over the Bridge…and they had also captured Spock. "You will tell me where Admiral Kirk is," Omakh said.

"I will not," Spock replied.

"Then you will suffer great pain."

"Vulcans embrace pain."

Jim thought if Omakh wanted to intimidate Spock, he was in for a big surprise. "What do we do?" Bones asked.

"We'll see what happens," Jim whispered. He could see that Omakh was truly angry. He winced as Omakh slapped Spock, who simply stood there.

"Jim, you can't go out there."

"I'm not gonna let him kill Spock, Bones."

"If you go out there, everything we have all fought for will be lost."

"Not if we win."

Jim punched in the code for the lock on the vent cover. It beeped softly as it unlocked. There were five Klingons on the Bridge…Jim suddenly remembered that Solan had been on that Bridge. Where was he now? "Where's Solan?" he whispered.

Bones frowned as he looked out. He did not want to speculate about that. "What are we about to do?" he asked. "Go out with guns blazing?"

"What else do you suggest?"

"Just jump in the middle and hope we can work our way out?"

"That's the idea."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Well, what if we don't come out of it this time?" he asked.

"Then, no one can say we didn't try. Right?"

Bones frowned. "Right."

Jim kicked open the vent and jumped out onto the Bridge, not knowing whether he would live to even fire one shot, but he was determined…


	10. Chapter 10

The Klingons were taken completely by surprise, and so was Spock, when Jim came barreling out of the air vent. He gave none of them time to contemplate what to do. He began firing. Bones was right behind him and began firing himself. The nurse, Sara, was also with them. They had to take cover as the Klingons began returning fire.

Solan swung into action by getting away from the Klingon who was holding him. He even got his blaster back and took out that Klingon. However, another Klingon was coming for Solan, forcing him to get out of his hiding place. He barely missed getting sliced by a bat'leth and jumped behind the console where Jim was hiding. Jim fired at the Klingon who barely deflected the shot with his bat'leth. But Jim shot again and stopped the Klingon in his tracks.

However, another Klingon came over the console and grabbed Jim before he could turn to fire at him. He grabbed Jim by the neck.

"_Surrender, or I will break his neck_," the Klingon said to Solan in Klingon knowing that he could understand him.

Solan glared at him, but he dropped his blaster, and Bones did too. The Klingon got Jim up and practically dragged him up to where Omakh was now standing in front of the command chair where Spock sat with a blaster pointed at his head. "Secure all of them in the Brig," Omakh said. "Did you find Korax?"

Jim wondered how Omakh knew Korax was on the ship. "We have not," one of the others answered. "We are still searching."

"I want him found!"

While everyone was distracted, Bones crawled back into the air vent along with the nurse, Sara. Solan stayed on the Bridge so it would not look like too many people had disappeared. "What are we going to do, Doctor?" Sara asked.

"We're gonna get back to the science lab," Bones said. "We'll find a way to put them all to sleep."

"How?"

"We'll find a way."

When everyone else was gone from the Bridge besides Jim, Omakh, and two other Klingons, Omakh hailed Kronos. Grakar answered and was immediately wary. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I will tell you my terms," Omakh said. "I want to speak to Chancellor Gorkon."

Grakar was angry, but he brought the chancellor to the monitor. Chancellor Gorkon glared at Omakh. "You show more every day that you are a coward, Omakh!" he said.

"But I hold the upper hand," Omakh replied. "We have taken over the Enterprise." He held Jim by the neck. "If you do not want to see this puny one die, you will surrender."

Gorkon stared at Jim. "Don't do it!" Jim said.

Omakh squeezed his neck tighter. "You will not speak! You have no say in this matter!"

Jim stared at the ceiling wondering if he would die right there. Omakh looked at Gorkon. "Will you surrender?" he asked. "I will start with this one and will destroy everyone on this ship!"

Gorkon looked at Grakar. "I will surrender, but you must give your word that you will let Admiral Kirk go and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise," Gorkon said. "You will not kill him."

Omakh looked at Jim Kirk whom he had wanted to kill for a long time. Jim could see the hate in his eyes. He shoved Jim into the command chair. "Done! I will keep my word. Will you?"

"I will, but you must fight for the chancellorship. It is the Klingon way…and you must fight alone."

"I will enjoy killing you, Gorkon. You have been in too long!"

"The fight will take place here at the Great Hall. A Klingon battle of honor."

Jim knew this would be a horrible battle, but he could not stop it. "Your friend here will attend," Omakh said.

"You will keep your word and let him go," Gorkon declared. "Or there will be no deal!"

"He will go free after the battle, when he sees who has won!"

"You go back on your word already!"

"I do not go back on my word!"

Just as he said that, Gorkon and Grakar saw a red cloud come from the vents behind Omakh. Jim did not see it until it got up around him. He laughed as he knew what it was, but he was soon asleep himself. Omakh did not have time to react as he was out as soon as he breathed in Bones' concoction.

Bones and Sara came from the science lab wearing masks, along with Korax and Artemus Gordon. "We have to get every Klingon into the Brig and everyone else out," Bones said.

"I will go to the Bridge and take care of Omakh," Korax said.

"Don't kill him. Let him stand trial."

"I will do as you wish."

Korax turned and ran for the Bridge followed by Artie. They found Omakh and the other two Klingons lying asleep on the floor, and Jim slumped in the command chair. "We should get the admiral to the medical bay," Artie said. "I'll go get a stretcher for him. Maybe the Klingons can be transported to the Brig."

"We must get the shields up," Korax replied.

"Yes. I'll work on that too."

"You do that. I will work on the rest."

Korax picked Jim up and left the Bridge and delivered him to the medical bay. Then he went to the transporter room. He managed to transport the three Klingons to the Brig. He went to the Brig himself and helped Bones to get all the Klingons into cells, making sure they had no weapons and no transport devices. "Won't they be surprised when they wake up?" Korax asked as he folded his arms. "I should stay here and wait."

Bones shook his head. "You probably need to anyway," he said. "We don't have any other guards right now."

"I shall testify at his trial."

"We all can, but a lot of work has to be done to this ship."

"Mister Gordon is working on the shields."

"Good."

Bones hoped they had found all of the Klingons, but he was just glad he had been able to disable them. He looked at Spock, Solan, and Uhura lying asleep on the floor. He hoped they would not be too angry about the headache they would have when they woke up. He had not known of another way to turn the situation to their favor. He took out his communicator. "Artie?"

"Yes, Doctor," Artie answered.

"How are those shields coming?"

"I'm working on it. I sure wish Mister Scott was around or at least the engineer who works on this ship now. I think I can have them at full power in about thirty minutes."

"We need minimum as soon as possible before some other Klingons realize something's wrong."

"Yes, Sir. I'm working on that."

"Let me know. I'm gonna contact Gorkon and let him know that he doesn't have to surrender. McCoy out."

Bones went to the Bridge and hailed the planet. Grakar answered promptly. "Hi," Bones said.

"Doctor," Grakar replied. "I assume you have taken the ship back."

"We have, but we're trying to get repairs done, especially to the shields before anyone realizes something's not going their way."

"Perhaps a distraction is in order. We will send ships to engage the warbirds."

"That's a good idea."

"We would have sent them earlier but there was not much time. We should have been ready for whatever they tried."

"We can't always be ready. We just have to react when it happens."

"Do you need help aboard the Enterprise?"

Bones considered that a moment. "Until our people wake up, we could sure use some help," he said.

"I can send a troop of Klingons to help," Grakar replied.

"Our transporters are working, so we can transport when you're ready. One of us will have to get to the transporter room first though. We're short handed as you might guess."

"We will need masks, I assume."

"Uh, yeah. That would be a good idea."

"We shall see you soon."

The transmission ended, and Bones thought he probably needed to figure out how to filter the sleeping gas out of the ship. He went to Engineering where Artemus Gordon was now working on the shields. "Artie," he said.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Can you filter the gas out?"

"Yes. That's quite simple."

"We need to do that then."

Artie pushed a few buttons. "That should take care of that," he said. "I have the shields up to five percent now."

"Great!" Bones said. "I'll just be glad when Jim or Spock wake up so they can command this ship."

"You're doing fine, Doctor."

"Well, we need the engineer to get this thing running again."

"I'll start on that as soon as the shields are up."

"Oh, I'm not saying you can't do it, I just…"

"Not to worry, Doctor. This is not exactly my expertise, although I learned quite a lot from Mister Scott."

"Great. I have to get to the transporter room…you wouldn't happen to know how to operate a transporter, would you?" Bones asked.

Artie looked at Bones. "I would," he said.

"It might be better if you transported our guests. They're going to help us until our crew is awake."

"Right. I'll just set this to re-initiate until I return."

Bones and Artie went to the transporter room, and they soon received a message from Grakar that they were ready to transport. Artie transported everyone and then returned to Engineering.

Grakar stepped down from the transporter pad. "We will give our uninvited guests something to worry about," he said.

"Maybe we should try to capture them as well," Bones replied.

"I do not believe we would have such an easy time of it as you had on the Enterprise."

"It's all in knowing the right mix."

"Perhaps we could transport it over to the other ships," Grakar suggested.

Bones scowled at that suggestion. "How?" he asked.

"That would be for you to figure out."

Bones had not even thought of that. "They probably have their shields up anyway," he said. "We just need someone to help Artie here, and to get the ship moving when he's done…if everyone doesn't wake up before that. If you guys can make sure everything's guarded, I'll go to the medical bay and check on Jim."

"It will be done," Grakar replied with his usual salute.

Bones went to the medical bay where the red cloud was still slightly visible, but he thought it was starting to disperse. He went over to the bed where Jim lay sleeping. "Jim, wake up," he said. "I don't want to be in command of this ship." He put oxygen on him. "Come on, wake up." He knew he would not move yet. He had made that formula potent to make sure it took out those Klingons.

After about thirty minutes, Artie had the shields back online. No one else had awakened yet, but they were not having to wear the masks anymore because the red cloud had been vented out of the ship.

Bones went back into the medical bay. "Jim Kirk, wake up," he said as he shook Jim this time. "Wake up!"

Jim started to move but did not open his eyes right away. "Jim, you have to get up and take command of this ship," Bones declared.

"What ship?" Jim asked groggily.

"You know what ship! Now, wake up!"

Jim opened his eyes then. "Bones?"

"Yeah! Get up! We need to get out of Klingon space!"

Jim suddenly remembered what had happened and he sat up with a groan. "We're still in Klingon space?" he asked.

"Yes. There's no one to operate the ship. Artie is doing the best he can, but…"

"What happened? Where are all those Klingons?"

"They're out cold in the Brig."

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment, but he was trying to remember everything. "You put us all to sleep," he said.

"Yeah," Bones replied.

"Where's Spock?"

"He's still asleep too. You're only awake because I gave you oxygen. Come on, Jim."

Jim got off the bed and swayed so badly, Bones had to grab his arm. "Steady there," Bones said.

"Well, you're rushing me," Jim replied. "I feel like I'm going sideways."

"Just come on."

Bones pulled Jim from the medical bay and they went to the Bridge. Jim was alarmed for a moment as he saw Klingons on the Bridge, but he realized it was Grakar and some others. "We have repaired the ship as much as we can," Grakar said. "I believe it will require your engineer to fix the rest."

"What about the warp drive?" Jim asked.

"Mister Gordon is working on that."

"Artie?"

"Yeah, he's the only one awake with any technical know-how," Bones said. "Although some of the Klingons have been helping him."

Jim ran his fingers through his hair feeling like he was a bit overwhelmed. "Okay, well are the impulse engines ready?" he asked.

"He is working on that as well," Grakar said. "The warp drive was not badly damaged but had a leak. Also, the propulsion systems were offline, the shields were down, and power was at a minimum. However, he has restored much of that."

"That's…really good. So, Omakh is in the Brig?"

"Yes. He and all the Klingons who were aboard this ship. Our forces have chased the others away like simpering dogs."

Jim thought no one could turn a phrase like a Klingon. "So, for now, the Klingon rebellion is broken up," he said.

"It is."

"That's good news. I think I'll go see how Mister Gordon is doing on repairs. And, thanks for your help."

"You are welcome," Grakar replied.

Bones went with Jim to Engineering. He did not see Artie but several Klingons were there. "Where's Mister Gordon?" Jim asked.

"He is in the access tubes," one of the Klingons answered.

Jim went over to the access hatch and opened it. He did not see Artie when he first opened it. "Mister Gordon!" he called.

"Admiral Kirk?" came the reply.

"Yes! How are things going?"

"Well, I'd say they're going fairly well, Sir."

"Good. Keep up the good work! How much longer till we can get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. Is the engineer awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not. We'll let you know when he is."

"Yes Sir."

Jim closed the hatch. "So we're just stuck here for a while longer," he said.

"Maybe you should talk to Chancellor Gorkon while you wait," Bones replied.

"That may be a good idea," Jim said thoughtfully. "They have to give this Klingon a fair trial. By the way, is Omakh awake yet?"

"I don't know. I haven't been back to the Brig."

"Let's go see."

They walked out of Engineering, and Jim swayed slightly and stumbled. "When am I gonna stop feeling dizzy?" he asked.

"Jim, you haven't even recovered from those injuries completely. What do you expect?"

Jim put his hand on his side. "It still hurts too," he said.

"You didn't get injured again, did you?"

"Not that I know of."

"I could check on that."

"You can do that while I contact the chancellor."

Bones went to get a scanner while Jim went on to the Bridge and hailed Kronos. He received an almost immediate reply. "Chancellor," he said. "I trust everything is okay on the planet?"

"Yes. And I see you have taken back your ship," Gorkon replied.

"Yes, we have. I thought perhaps we should have a meeting and discuss the situation now."

"I believe that would be an excellent idea. You may transport to the planet when you are ready."

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment. "I assumed you would come up to the Enterprise."

"You are not concerned for your safety, are you? I assure you that you will be well guarded, and Grakar can be your personal guard."

Grakar slapped his fist across his chest in agreement. "I shall."

Jim thought he was losing control of this conversation. "The thing is: I can't come to the planet right now. I'm in command of the ship until Spock and they others wake up from Doctor McCoy's potion." Jim could not say he wanted to go down to Kronos.

"Then we shall have the meeting when you can come to the planet."

Jim could see that Gorkon had no intention of coming to the Enterprise. "I guess that'll be fine," he said. "I'll let you know."

The transmission ended. Jim rubbed his face. "You do not wish to return to the planet?" Grakar asked.

Jim looked at him. He had almost forgotten that Grakar was standing beside him. "Honestly, I don't. I just want to go home."

"I will guard you will my own life."

"I know you will. I'm gonna see if we can wake up Spock and his crew."

Jim left the Bridge and went to the medical bay where Spock lay on a medical bed. Bones scanned him while stood beside the bed. "How long till he waked up?" Jim asked. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Who knows about the Vulcan anatomy?" Bones asked. "You're still okay, I guess."

"Well, let's try to wake him up."

Jim shook Spock. "Hey, Spock," he said. "Wake up. Even I didn't need sleep this badly."

"If you don't wake up, I'm gonna give you laughing gas," Bones said. "And I'll tell everybody how you laughed when we were stranded on Altamid."

Jim looked at Bones with one of his confused looks. "What?" he asked. "Why don't you give him something?"

"The effects of the gas have to wear off. I'm already giving him oxygen."

"Why did it wear off of me so fast?"

"Probably because you've been sleep deprived for so long, the gas didn't have as much to do, and I put oxygen on you to wake you up."

Finally, Spock began to stir. He felt much the same as Jim did when he started to wake up: groggy and a little confused. "It's about time," Bones said.

"Wake up, Spock," Jim said. "You gotta take charge of the ship."

"The Klingons?" Spock asked.

"They're out cold."

Spock sat up but he felt woozy and unsteady. "I do not remember ever feeling this sensation," he said.

"Bones had to put us all to sleep to get the Klingons."

"I see. Is the ship okay?"

"Yes. Mister Gordon has been making repairs. Chancellor Gorkon wants me to come down to the planet for a meeting."

Spock was surprised by that suggestion. "You are going?" he asked.

"I don't see that I have a choice. I tried to get him to come up to the Enterprise, but he wouldn't even discuss that. Grakar's gonna go as my personal body guard. I mean, I have to talk to Gorkon about this sitatuon. We also need to get in touch with Admiral Winston." Jim rubbed his forehead. "This gets more complicated all the time." He paused a moment. "Spock, there was something else Omakh said when he had me on the Bridge…somehow he knew Korax had come to the ship with us."

Spock considered that. "They could have intercepted transmissions," he said.

"I guess, but I just thought it was odd that he knew that."

"You believe there is a spy?"

"I don't know. But I know we didn't discuss that except that one time, and with everything happening like it is, I don't think we can take the chance that there isn't one."

"If you believe there is a spy, I do not believe it is a good idea for you to go to the planet."

"I'll stay in the Great Hall."

"I would go with you, Admiral."

"You have to stay here and take care of the ship."

Jim frowned as he was thinking. "Just answer this: what if Omakh is waiting until we take him down to Kronos for his trial, and that's when his spy will attack?" he asked.

Spock considered that. "Or if he waits until you are there to capture you again?" he asked. "But as you said, Chancellor Gorkon asked you to come to the planet."

"I know, but Spock, Omakh knows that he's eventually gonna end up back on the planet for trial."

"His trial could be held by the Federation. Most of his crimes were committed against the Federation."

Jim pondered that a moment. "You're right. I have to contact Admiral Winston. There's just something that's not right here. And another thing…We're gonna find Admiral Simmons. He's not gonna get away with his betrayal either."

"At least the bounty has been fulfilled and you no longer have a price on your head."

"Right. I'm going to contact Admiral Winston. You take control of this ship."

"Yes, Admiral."

Jim left the medical bay grimacing slightly at the pain he still had to endure in his side. He had no time to rest at the moment. He had things to do and things to figure out. He went to the conference room and sent a message to Ajah to have Admiral Winston contact him. He wanted to talk to Carol again. Their communication had been interrupted, so he told Ajah to have Carol contact him as well.

As Jim sat there staring out the portal windows, he wondered how this situation would turn out. It was not over by far…


	11. Chapter 11

Jim was dozing when the intercom chirped. He pressed the button. "Yes?" he answered.

"Admiral Winston is waiting," Uhura said.

"Oh. Glad to hear you're finally awake.

"Thanks, Admiral."

"Put him through."

Jim sat up and tried to look alert as Admiral Winston appeared on the screen. "Admiral Kirk," he said. "We keep meeting like this, don't we?"

"Sir?" Jim said.

"Always some sort of trouble."

Jim frowned. "It seems like it. I don't have a report yet, Sir. I'll get that as soon as possible."

"I understand you're still at Kronos."

"Yes, Sir. We've had a lot of repairs to do on the ship plus we were all asleep for a while and…"

"Asleep?"

"Yes, Sir."

"This should be a very interesting report, Kirk."

"What I really contacted you about is the prisoners. We have Omakh in custody in the Brig. He has to stand trial. I'm supposed to go down to Kronos and discuss this with Chancellor Gorkon. I want to know what the Federation's standing is on this before I talk to him. Will the Federation prosecute him? After all, most of his crimes were against the Federation, plus the crimes against our ally, the Klingons."

"We would prosecute him, but we won't argue with the Klingons. If they want him, they can have him."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll leave that negotiation up to you. Just let me know how it goes."

"Yes, Sir."

"Winston out."

The transmission ended. Jim rubbed his face. _Another negotiation. _He had been hoping the admiral would demand to have Omakh stand trial in the Federation so that he could just tell Chancellor Gorkon without going down to the planet. He just wanted to go home.

Just then, the com system chirped again. "Yes," Jim answered.

"Admiral, Carol is calling," Uhura said.

"Put her through."

Jim waited and Carol appeared on the viewscreen. He sighed as he propped on his elbow. He did not think he had ever been so glad to see her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Carol replied. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay. It's been a rough two days."

"You're still at Kronos?"

"Yes. I have to talk to Gorkon about whether they're gonna prosecute Omakh or whether they're gonna leave it up to the Federation."

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know. We had a lot of repairs to do to the ship and it's not all done yet."

"What happened to the ship?"

Jim thought he really should have read that message that Uhura sent. "We had a battle with some Klingon birds of prey, but that's all over now. Everything's quiet now, no jamming going on, so we're good."

Carol was silent a moment. "I miss you, Jim."

"I couldn't tell you how much I miss you."

"Try."

"What? Try what?"

"Try to tell me. I want to hear what you say." She propped on her elbow to listen.

Jim just stared at her a moment. "Are you teasing me?"

"Yes. I just want to hear."

Jim considered that. "I miss you so much, I feel like part of me is not here. That's how I feel."

Carol just sat there a moment and did not say anything. "Did that leave you speechless?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying not to cry, but you make it very hard," Carol said. "I'm just a blubbering mess lately."

"That's alright." He touched the screen. "I'd wipe those away if I could."

"You just get back here so you can hold me."

"I will. I promise. I don't want to end this transmission, but I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll talk to you again."

Carol just nodded, but she burst into tears when the transmission ended. She did not remember crying so much after she had Alex, but she supposed every one was different.

Jim sat in front of the viewscreen for a long moment. He did not like it that he was stranded here while his wife needed him. It made him feel angrier than he already was. He would find that admiral who had brought him here, and he would stand trial as well.

Jim got up from the viewscreen and headed for the Brig. He wanted to see Omakh in that detention cell. As he was going down the corridor, he met Doctor McCoy. "Jim, where are you going?" he asked.

"To the brig," Jim replied.

Bones stopped, a little stunned, but then he went after him. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

Jim did not answer but just kept walking. He went into the brig and stopped just inside the door as he stared at the cells. Bones came in behind him. Korax came over to Jim. "Admiral," he said. "They have awakened."

"Good," Jim replied.

Korax and Bones watched as Jim walked over to the cell where Omakh stood. He yelled something at Jim in Klingon. "Shut up!" Jim said. "You won't get out of this one! I'm gonna personally see to that!"

Omakh spit at the shield between himself and Jim and yelled another insult at him. "Go ahead and talk in Klingon, coward!" Jim said.

"You call me a coward but you talk to me through a force field!" Omakh replied.

"Just be glad it's there, or I would have shot you dead."

With that, Jim turned and walked out of the brig. Bones followed him. "Jim!" he called after him.

Jim just kept walking, but Bones caught up with him. "Jim, what was that about?" he asked.

"Bones, just don't ask me that," Jim replied.

"Come on, tell me what's going on."

Jim stopped and turned toward Bones so fast that he almost ran into him. "Do you remember that my wife just had a baby a little over two weeks ago!" he asked. "She's back on Earth!"

"I know that…"

"I'm stuck here at Kronos! I'm not there for her when she needs me! And I don't like it!"

Jim turned and went on down the corridor. Bones just stood there a moment. He thought Jim must have talked to Carol. He did not like being there himself. Carol was even his patient.

Jim went to his quarters this time and turned on the com system. "Uhura," he said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Yes Sir."

"Hail the planet and put it through here."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim waited and finally Gorkon appeared on the screen. "Chancellor," he said.

"Admiral Kirk, will you be transporting soon?" Gorkon asked.

"I'm not sure there's a reason for the negotiation. I spoke to Admiral Winston and he says Omakh is all yours."

"You will speak at his trial?"

"I will. When will you have this trial?"

"Tomorrow. We will prepare, and he will be executed on the same day."

Jim frowned. He had said he would shoot Omakh dead, but he was not sure he wanted to see a Klingon execution. "We'll be there when you request it. But I think you should have maximum security for Omakh. I'm afraid he has another plan, and he may have a spy among your entourage."

"There are always spies. I thank you for the warning."

"Somehow he knew Korax had come aboard the Enterprise. How would he get that information?"

"Mysterious. We will investigate. Until tomorrow."

The transmission ended. Jim thought maybe he could get some rest between now and then, but right now, he was not sure he could sleep. He was still troubled that something else would happen.

As Jim walked down the corridor, he started to feel weary. He thought maybe he was starting to relax from all that tension he had been facing. But he wanted to find out if everyone was okay. He went to the medical bay and found Bones. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Bones replied.

"Where's Solan? He's been awfully quiet."

"I'm not sure where he is. He's not in here."

"Maybe he's in engineering."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Still some pain, and I'm tired, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Jim, you need to get some rest. Why don't you lie down here and let me do a scan and then get some rest? You can see Solan later."

Jim wanted to protest that, but he was incredibly tired. "Alright," he said.

Bones was rather surprised that Jim agreed, but he got his scanners while Jim got onto a medical bed. "I'm gonna find that admiral," Jim said. "He's not getting away with putting us through this."

"He could be anywhere in some dark corner of the galaxy," Bones replied.

"Someone has to know where he is, and I'm gonna find him."

By the time Bones finished his scan, Jim was asleep. Bones was glad he was sleeping, and he thought about giving him a sedative to make him sleep longer than he normally would, but he figured it would make Jim mad at him. He figured he had caused enough trouble lately. He dimmed the lights, however.

Bones thought he might check on Solan since Jim was concerned about him. He went down to engineering but he did not see him so he went over to one of the Klingons who were still helping there. "Hey, do you know where Solan is?" he asked.

"I have not seen him," the Klingon answered.

"Okay. Thanks."

Bones went to a computer terminal. "Computer, where is Solan?" he asked.

_Solan is in his quarters._

Bones went to the guest quarters and rang the door chime to Solan's quarters. He did not get an answer so he rang it again. Then he punched in his own doctor's code to open the door. Solan was lying on the bed. Bones went over to the bed and touched Solan's arm. "Solan?"

Suddenly, Solan grabbed Bones' wrist and had a knife pointed at him before he could say another word. Solan realized it was Bones. "Doctor McCoy! What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he relaxed.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Bones asked. "I was worried about you and so was Jim. You didn't answer the door so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Solan blew out a breath as he lay on his back. "I'm just not feeling well," he said.

"Then why didn't you come to the medical bay?"

"I didn't want to."

Bones rolled his eyes at that as he started a scan. "I want you to come to the medical bay," he said.

"You're not a doctor on this ship, and I'm not part of the crew," Solan replied. "Can't you just treat me here?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I'd rather be here."

"Fine. If you'll follow my orders."

"Sure. As long as I don't have to stay in that medical bay."

"I'll go get what I need. Just get ready to stay in bed."

"I don't feel like doing anything else, Doctor."

Bones was troubled by that as he left the room. He had never seen Solan willing to stay in bed. He went back to the medical bay and gathered up what he needed and made sure Jim was still sleeping. He also found Sara. "I don't want Admiral Kirk disturbed by _anyone_," he said. "I don't care what it is. He's to be left alone until morning."

"I'll see to it," Sara replied.

When he woke up, Jim had forgotten he was in the medical bay but he realized someone was standing beside him…and it was Spock. "Admiral," he said. "I am awaiting your orders for the day."

Jim scowled at that. "What?" he asked.

"It is morning. What is our first course of action for today?"

Jim had to admit he felt more rested than he had in days, but as he sat up, he realized he still had pain and soreness. "I'm not sure right now."

"The Enterprise is fully functional again and is ready to depart when you say."

"Good. How long did I sleep?"

"All night. Doctor McCoy refused to let anyone disturb you. However, that was not a problem."

Jim realized it was the day of that trial for Omakh and his followers. He was glad he had gotten all that rest because it would be a long day. "First of all, I have to freshen up," he said. "Then we have to contact Gorkon. I don't know how Klingon trials go."

"I am certain there will be a…dinner," Spock said.

Jim looked at him then. "Please, don't mention Klingon food this early in the morning. I'll see you in a bit."

Jim left the medical bay and was greeted by a few people in the corridor on his way to his quarters. He was rather surprised that Bones had not been there when he woke up.

When he was ready for the day, Jim went to the Bridge. "So, how early do Klingons get started?" he asked as he stood beside Grakar.

"Early," Grakar replied. "I am certain that Chancellor Gorkon would like you to come to the planet now. He also wants us to bring Omakh. I will secure him with stun cuffs. If he attempts to escape, I will relieve the court of the trouble of holding a trial."

"Where will he be kept while he waits for his trial?"

"In the dungeon. I will make sure he is kept in the darkest cell, furthest from any intervention."

"He'll be guarded, right?"

"He will, and he will stay in stun cuffs."

"That's good. Are you sure there's no way he can escape?"

"There will be guards inside the cell as well as outside it. He will not escape."

Korax walked onto the Bridge then. "He is correct," he agreed. "If he attempts an escape, he will have no need for a trial, nor will anyone who tries to help him."

"Okay, well, I'll leave all that up to you guys," Jim said.

"We will also protect you," Grakar assured him. "Korax and I will personally be your body guards while you are on the planet. Dapodi and his troop will guard Omakh. They will be instructed to react with deadly force."

"Uhura, hail the planet," Jim said.

In only moments, Dapodi answered. "Greetings," he said.

"We're ready to come down to the planet. We'll be bringing Omakh with us."

"He is to be secured in cell fourteen," Grakar said. "Have it ready."

Jim thought he saw a slight look of amusement cross Dapodi's face. "It will be done," he said.

Jim wondered just what cell fourteen was. "Inform Chancellor Gorkon that we'll be transporting momentarily," he said.

Dapodi nodded. "I shall send the coordinates."

"Thanks."

Jim ended the transmission. He dreaded going down to the planet but he would have two very aggressive and angry bodyguards, so he thought he would be safe. Still, he wondered where Solan was and why was he not offering to be his bodyguard? He turned to leave the Bridge. Spock stood waiting.

"Admiral, I would go with you to the planet," Spock said.

"No, you should stay here and take care of this ship in case anything unexpected happens again," Jim replied. "Have you seen Solan?"

"No. I have been quite puzzled about his absence."

"Me too. I don't have time to track him down right now, but can you check on him for me while I'm in the middle of this?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jim, Korax, and Grakar went to the Brig to retrieve Omakh for his trip down to the planet. Jim glared at him. Grakar made sure the stun cuffs were secure and brought Omakh out of his cell. "You're on your way to Kronos for trial," Jim said.

Omakh glared at him and said something in Klingon. From Grakar's and Korax's reaction, Jim thought it was probably an insult. "Whatever," he said. "Let's go."

They went to the transporter room and stepped onto the pad. "Have you received the coordinates from Kronos?" Jim asked.

"Yes Sir," the transporter technician said.

"Energize."


	12. Chapter 12

Jim, Korax, Grakar, and Omakh appeared on Kronos at the coordinates that Dapodi had sent. Jim was surprised to be facing a whole troop of Klingons. He felt like he was surrounded, but they were all soon walking down the corridor of the Great Hall. "Take this prisoner to cell fourteen," Grakar commanded. "Keep him in stun cuffs and guard him…vigorously. If he tries to escape…relieve the court of this trouble."

Dapodi slapped his fist across his chest. "It will be done," he said.

Jim watched them all march away with Omakh in the middle. "Come," Grakar said.

Jim went with Grakar and Korax to the dining room where Chancellor Gorkon sat at…breakfast? Jim was not sure what they called it on Kronos. "Good morning, Admiral Kirk!" Gorkon said in his hearty greeting. "Join me!"

Jim sat down at the table. "Good morning, Chancellor," he said.

Grakar and Korax sat on each side of Jim. He thought they really meant it when they said they would guard him. "Bring food for our guest and his guards!" Gorkon commanded.

Jim thought Gorkon was very cheerful and loud for so early in the morning. When his food was brought, it was Earth food. He was glad of that, but he could not help but notice the food that was brought to Grakar and Korax, which they dug into immediately.

"Eat!" Gorkon said. "We will discuss this matter while we eat!"

Jim just nodded and took a bite of the food, which was an egg. He thought the Klingons could cook Earth food very well to have never had it before. "The Federation agrees to let the Klingons be over the prosecution of Omakh," Jim said.

"This is good!" Gorkon replied. "Klingon justice is harsh enough for his crimes. He will never capture you again! He will be prosecuted for his war crimes and his crimes against you and your friends! Illegal bounties! His list of crimes has already been written. You will testify and seal his coffin."

"There are others who can testify. They were there too."

"They may all have their say!"

"Chancellor, do you think this will end the civil war?" Jim asked.

Gorkon considered that for a moment. "It is hard to say," he said. "Another may step into his place. However, they will not succeed. They are becoming fewer in number."

"I agree with that. There are still several Klingons in the brig on the ship."

"They will be executed along with their traitorous leader!"

"Will they also get a trial?"

"NO! There will only be one trial. Klingons do not waste time in details."

Jim started eating and did not ask anymore questions. "How is your little one?" Gorkon asked.

"She's doing well," Jim replied. "I miss her…"

"You will be on your way soon. When the morning meal is over, the trial will begin."

Jim found out that it was exactly that way because as soon as they were done eating, they went on to the courtroom. Jim contacted the Enterprise and told Spock to come down with Uhura, Bones, and Solan to testify at that trial. They soon arrived.

Solan walked over to Jim. "Admiral, I'm sorry I wasn't around to be your bodyguard," he said. "I wasn't well."

"You alright now?" Jim asked.

"I feel better, but not a hundred percent."

"Well, when we get this over with, we'll have three days to recuperate before we get back to Earth."

"I'm gonna use all of it. I guess when you struggle so much without getting any rest, it finally catches up with you."

"Right. It caught up with me last night."

"You still hurting?"

"Of course, but I feel like I can take a deeper breath now."

"Me too." Solan frowned. "I just wish I had been more wary."

"Of what?"

"Cax."

"You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you? There's no possible way that any of this is your fault. Stop it! That's an order."

Solan rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay then. Just so long as you don't blame me."

"I never have. This is no one's fault. It's just something that happened."

"I keep thinking it over and over and wonder how I could have…"

"I said stop it! That's an order."

"So, how do you think this trial is gonna go?"

"I think it's gonna go against Omakh."

"There is no other way for it to go," Grakar declared. "He has plagued the galaxy long enough. He will plague it no longer."

As the Klingon Court came to order, Jim found out that when the Klingons knew someone was guilty, they only listened to witnesses against them, and there was not much attention to defense. He was glad he did not have to go before a Klingon Court on trial.

As Jim took the stand to testify, Omakh yelled something at him in Klingon, which visibly troubled Solan and Uhura. Jim sat and told everything that had happened including previous encounters with the rogue Klingons. Omakh yelled more insults at him in Klingon, but Jim kept on talking remembering the grief and fear that those Klingons had caused to his family. Everyone else involved testified as well, and Omakh was sentenced before they left the court room.

Spock, Uhura, and Solan stood with Jim in the stone corridor. "I don't want to stick around for that execution," Jim said. "There's no reason for us to stay here."

"I will have the other prisoners transported to the surface as well," Spock replied.

"Good. Let's get everything out of the way and get home."

"Jim, do you know what Omakh said?" Solan asked.

"No."

"He said you would never make it back to Earth…among other insults."

Jim shrugged. "Well, we're going anyway," he said.

"What if they attack us before we get out of Klingon space?"

"We'll fight our way out."

Korax came from the courtroom. "I would like to go to Earth with you, Admiral," he said.

"You're welcome to," Jim replied.

"I would also like to bring my mate, Odreli. I would like her to see Earth, and when we leave there, we will visit our son."

"That'll be fine. How is your son?"

"He is doing well. He is learning. He will not only be a warrior, but he will be a disciplined warrior."

Jim smiled. "That's good."

"Perhaps I will have another son soon. We may betroth our young ones."

Jim was surprised by that suggestion. "Betroth?"

"Yes. Then our houses will be joined. We will be family."

Jim was not sure what to say to that but he could see the amusement on Uhura's face. "We'd have to discuss that," Jim said, for nothing better to say.

Jim was surprised at that suggestion, but he was sure Carol would be more than surprised. He would definitely have to get it over to Korax that they did not betroth children on Earth. Everyone chose who they wanted on their own. He hoped Korax would understand that but Klingons were pretty set in their ways.

Jim waited for Korax and his mate, and then they were all transported to the Enterprise. Jim was glad they were about to leave Klingon space…not that he did not enjoy seeing his Klingon friends but he wanted to go home.

They were soon on their way, and everyone who monitored space was watching for mines which would jerk a ship out of warp and leave it stranded. However, if they were vigilant, they could detect them before they hit them.

Jim lay on his bed in his quarters. He intended to rest most of the way home. By the time he got there, he intended to feel like spending time with his family without feeling tired. Bones had worked on those wounds again to try and speed up the healing process. Jim thought they felt better as he lay on the bed but were still a little sore.

Solan was also resting. Doctor McCoy had demanded that he do so. He wanted to feel like spending time with Priscilla as well. He stared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed thinking about Priscilla. He was seriously thinking of asking her to marry him. He could see how happy his married friends were, and he wanted that kind of happiness too, and he thought Priscilla was the perfect woman for him. He smiled as he thought of her rather feline ways. He thought it was what attracted him to her more.

It took them three days to get back to Earth. Jim did not think he had slept so much since the five-year mission. He felt well-rested and he was ready to get off the Enterprise. They were soon on a shuttle on their way to Earth, and when it landed, Jim hurried to the ramp. There were quite a lot of people outside since they were in a busy terminal.

Jim walked out and began scanning the crowd for Carol, and then he heard her yell, "Jim!"

Jim turned and saw her. He smiled as he thought he was already forgetting all the trouble he had been in. He hurried toward her and she jumped into his arms. "Oh, Jim, I missed you so much," she said.

He set her down and wiped tears off her face. "Don't cry," he said.

"These are happy tears."

They kissed. "Where are the kids?" Jim asked.

"They're with your mother today. Let's go get our babies and go home."

Jim smiled. "I'm with you on that."

They left the terminal and went to his mother's house which she had purchased and moved out of the apartment she had lived in before. Of course, she was glad to see Jim and greeted him with a big hug.

"Daddy!"

Jim looked to see Alex running toward him. He grabbed him up in his arms. "I missed you so much," Jim said but he realized Alex was crying. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"He knows what happened, Jim," Carol said.

Jim frowned. "Everything's okay now, and I'm back home."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," Alex said.

"I am back, so let's not cry. Okay?"

Alex looked into his father's blue eyes and then nodded. "Good," Jim said. "I want to see your little sister."

Jim went over to the crib where Joy was sleeping. He wanted to cry himself when he saw her. He picked her up not caring if she was asleep. He did not know how many times he had thought he might not see her again. Carol smiled. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Jim nodded and looked at his mother. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mom," he said.

"You best not forget that," she replied.

"I won't."

Jim and Carol left there and went home. Jim stood at the window looking out at the view while he held Joy. "We have to get a house," he declared.

"A house?" Carol asked as she walked up beside him. "Where?"

"I don't know, but I want a house…like we had once."

Carol leaned on his arm. "It was nice, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, and we built it with our own hands."

Just then, someone rang the door chime. "I'll get it," Carol said and went to the door.

Doctor McCoy was at the door. "Hi," he said. "I just wanted to check up on you and the baby since I've been gone on one of our excursions of death."

Jim rolled his eyes at that remark. "Come on in, Bones," he said. He waited while Bones checked Carol over and then examined the baby.

"Well, looks like you're both doing well," Bones said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Carol replied.

"I guess I'll get going now."

Jim went to the door with him. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?" he asked.

"I wanted to get all this out of the way first," Bones said. "Don't bother me anymore for the rest of this day…or night."

Jim chuckled at that. "See you later, Bones…much later."

"Maybe not for two days."

Jim closed the door and looked at Carol. "And now, my love," he said. "You and I are going to have a little time together."

"Are we?" Carol asked.

"Get the kids ready. I'm taking them over to Mom's house, and I'll be back shortly."

"You're not letting me go with you?"

"No. You're going to lie here and rest and do nothing until I get back."

Carol folded her arms. "What are you planning?"

"Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"A hint?"

"No. Now, get the kids ready while I change into something else."

Jim went into the bathroom. Carol smiled and started getting things together for the children. "Alex, pick out a toy to take with you," she said. "You're going with daddy, and he's taking you to grandma's house."

They were soon ready, and Jim gathered up everything. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Carol asked as she looked at him with Joy in his arms, a diaper bag hanging on one shoulder and a duffle bag on the other.

"No, I'm fine," Jim said.

Carol smiled as he walked out the door. "I'll be waiting for you," she said.

"Good. Now, relax."

Jim went on down the hallway to the lift. "Daddy, why are we going back to grandma's?" Alex asked.

"Because your mom and I need some time together," Jim said as he pushed the button for the lift. "Tomorrow, we're all going somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Carol closed the door of the apartment. She had no idea what Jim had planned, but she was anxious to see. She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She really felt like she had nothing to do with neither of the children there. She felt like she should be up doing something but she took a deep breath and tried to relax. She thought about Jim and how much she loved him. She supposed she would never have thought she would be with Jim Kirk like this when she sneaked aboard his ship, although she had used his attraction for women to manipulate him. However, by the time she had spent some time on that ship, she had found out that he was much deeper than she had heard.

When Jim returned home, Carol was dozing on the bed, but she heard the doorbell chime. She smiled as she hurried to the door. She almost gasped when she saw the dozen roses that he was holding, but she giggled as he looked over them and said, "Will you marry me again?"

"Yes!" Carol said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the apartment. They shared a long kiss and then Carol took the roses and headed for the kitchen. "So, where are we going?"

Jim just stood there a moment. "We're going out to eat," he said as he followed her. "And then we might take in a show or we might just come back here and create one of our own."

Carol put the roses in water. She knew Jim was standing behind her and it made her feel like they were dating again. She turned around to face him.

"Are you teasing me again?" he asked. He touched her cheek. "I think your blush is showing."

"You can still make me blush."

"Well, why don't we go in there and I'll try to make you blush even more?"

Carol could not help but giggle. "Stop."

"Stop," Jim mocked.

Carol got from between him and the counter and ran toward the bedroom but she stopped at the door. "You're trapping yourself now," Jim said playfully.

Carol laughed and ran on into the bedroom. Jim ran in there and found her sitting in the middle of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her. "I love you, Jim," she said.

"I love you madly, Carol." He wiped a tear off her face. "I'm sorry for causing you so much worry."

"Oh, Jim, just shut up and make love to me."

"I can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Jim was awakened by his communicator. He reached for it without opening his eyes. "Yes," he answered.

"Admiral Kirk," said Admiral Winston.

Jim's eyes popped open then, and it crossed his mind to jump up and stand at attention, but he did not. "Yes, Sir."

"I'd like you to come in to the office this morning. There's a matter we have to discuss."

"Yes, Sir. What time?"

"As soon as you can get here."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be on my way in a few minutes."

"Winston out."

Jim closed the communicator. Carol slid her arm around him. "You're not getting up," she said.

"You heard that," Jim replied. "I have to."

"Oh, I don't want you to go."

"Maybe it won't take long. He knows I have the day off today."

"You better hurry back."

"I'll try."

Jim got a shower and got into his uniform. He leaned over the bed and kissed Carol. "I would much rather stay in this bed with you," he said.

"Just hurry back."

Jim went out the door and headed down to the office. He wondered what the admiral wanted to discuss. However, he knew that report about Doctor McCoy had not been resolved as of yet. He hoped he was not about to be tangled up in another court hearing.

Jim entered the Headquarters building and went up to the floor where Admiral Winston's office was, and of course, Felonia was there. "Morning, Admiral Kirk," she said.

"Morning," Jim replied. "Admiral Winston is expecting me."

"I'll let him know you're here."

Jim stood and waited. He smiled as he thought of the time he and Carol had together since he got back. He felt like he missed her already. What was wrong with him?

Jim was daydreaming when Felonia said, "Admiral Kirk." She realized he did not hear her. "Admiral Kirk."

Jim looked at her. "Yes," he said.

"Admiral Winston will see you now, Sir."

"Thanks."

Jim went to Admiral Winston's office and stood at attention. "Admiral James Kirk reporting as ordered, Sir," he said.

"At ease," Winston said. "Have a seat."

Jim sat down, thankful that this meeting was different than the last meeting he had with an admiral. "There's a matter that we haven't discussed in a few days, Admiral Kirk," Winston said. "It's about Doctor McCoy."

Jim frowned. "Yes, Sir. I haven't had much time to…"

"I know that, but this matter has to be addressed. Admiral Kirk, when you filed this report, were you force to do it?"

Jim scowled at that question. "Sir?"

"Were you force to write this report against Doctor McCoy?"

"Well…Admiral Simmons said that if I didn't write it, he would court martial me," Jim said. "I didn't think it was really worthy of having a report like that because of the circumstances."

"So, if you had been aboard your ship, you wouldn't have reported it?"

Jim was not sure where this conversation was going. "Sir, I realize Doctor McCoy disobeyed an order, but sometimes I try to put myself in their position. What would I do? Could I stand there and do nothing? I've gotten into more trouble doing what I thought was right and going against some protocol in the Prime Directive than any other time, but I know we have to have rules. But I ask myself, if I were standing there where Bones…I mean, Doctor McCoy was standing and I had the gun…what would I do? The situation there wasn't our fault. We were kidnapped and taken there…"

"I know that," Admiral Winston said. "I didn't ask you all that. I asked you if you were forced to write that report. If you had been aboard your ship, would you have written that report?"

Jim was silent a moment. "Probably not," he said. "It was a bad situation, Sir, and I…"

Admiral Winston held up his hand for Jim to stop. He tapped on a pad. "I think I lost that report, Admiral Kirk," he said. "Did you keep a copy of it?"

Jim stared at him a moment. "No, Sir," he said slowly. "I filed it on Jupiter Station and…"

"Humph. Too bad. I guess there's no report to look at then, is there?"

Jim was not sure what to say. "No, Sir, I guess there's not."

"Well, I guess that situation just kinda solved itself, didn't it?"

Admiral Winston stood up, and Jim stood up quickly. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Kirk," Admiral Winston said. "Oh, and by the way…" He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a gift wrapped in bright pink paper. "My wife and I got something for your baby. Congratulations."

Jim took the gift feeling a little dumfounded for a moment. "Uh, thank you, Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim saluted him and then left the office wondering what just happened. He walked over to Felonia's desk still feeling a little stunned. "Sir," she said. "I have a gift for your baby as well. I meant to give it to you sooner, but…"

"That's okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir."

Jim walked out of there and went down to his own office where Ajah was sitting at his desk as usual. He stood up. "Admiral Kirk, I was not expecting you to be here today," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Jim said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was catching up on some work, and keeping up with messages."

"Messages?"

"Yes, Sir. Always something. Some of them are just memos."

"Any important messages?"

"Korax came to the office yesterday afternoon," Ajah said. "He wanted to see you today if he could."

Jim felt like he had abandoned Korax, but he had stayed on Earth before and knew where he was. "Sure," he said. "Tell him, my family and I will be spending time together today, but he's welcome to visit."

"I'll relay the message."

"You can take the rest of the day off as well, Ajah."

"Thank you, Sir. I am glad you are back. I wish I could have been there to help you."

"It's alright. We made it."

"I guess I do not have much to do since Felonia is working."

"There is something I want you to do," Jim said.

"What's that, Sir?" Ajah asked.

"I want you to find out everything you can about Admiral Anthony Simmons. I want to know anything you find, no matter how insignificant. Save it all for me so I can read over it. Find out if there are any places he's been known to frequent."

"I'll get right on that, Sir."

"Send it to me. I'll be at home. Call me when you get all that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Talk to you later."

Jim turned and left the building this time. He had not expected Admiral Winston to get a gift for their baby. He would not open it until he got home, however. He was sure Carol would be surprised too. He got the kids on his way home and visited with his mother a little while. She had been quite worried about him, of course, when he was kidnapped.

"I'm alright now, Mom," Jim said.

"Are you sure there are no more bounties?"

"None that I've heard of. I really think those Klingons will be quiet for a while."

"Let's hope so."

"I'll see you, Mom."

Winona kissed him. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Jim took the kids and went back home where Carol was now enjoying a bath. Jim put Joy into her crib and then went into the bathroom. "Is this what you do when I'm out?" he asked.

"No, I'm usually busy," Carol replied.

Jim smiled. "I'm only kidding, you know."

"Yes, I know. I may just stay in here for, oh, I don't know how long."

"Take your time."

Jim leaned down and kissed her, and then he left the bathroom. He changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and then lay on the sofa. He remembered that Korax was supposed to visit them. He supposed he should tell Carol about that. He did not tell her about the gifts yet either, but he would tell her all that after she was done relaxing in the bath. He watched Alex playing in the floor. He certainly hoped this situation with bounty hunters was over. He did not want anymore trouble.

Later that day, Korax and Odreli came to Jim and Carol's apartment. Jim was rather surprised when he opened the door. "Korax," he said. "Come on in."

The Klingons came into the apartment, which caused Alex to run to his mother feeling afraid. Jim was not expecting that to happen, and he hoped Korax and Odreli would not be offended. "I'm sorry," Jim said.

"It is quite alright," Korax said. "His fear is understandable."

Jim went over to his family. "Alex, this is Korax and his wife," he said. "Korax is our friend. He helped me escape from the other Klingons more than once."

Alex looked up at Korax who seemed almost like a giant to him. "Carol, this is Korax's wife, Odreli," Jim said.

"It's nice to meet you," Carol replied.

Odreli bowed slightly. "I thank you for allowing us into your home."

Jim was not sure what to do next. He had never had Klingons in his apartment before. He had always been their guest. "Well, we can sit and talk a while," Jim said.

"I would speak with you in private, Admiral," Korax said.

"Sure. We can talk out on the balcony."

Carol thought Jim surely did not have to leave her with a strange Klingon, but she supposed they would just get to know each other.

Jim and Korax went out onto the balcony. "So, what's this about?" Jim asked.

"Have you heard any more news about the admiral who delivered you to Omakh?" Korax asked.

"Not yet, but I've got people picking up leads," Jim replied.

"I may also join the search. I will take Odreli to visit with Karf, and then I will help."

"Aren't you going to visit with Karf as well?"

"I shall, but she will remain there for some time. She is with child."

Jim was surprised by that. "Well, congratulations," he said.

"I would betroth our children, but I realize this is not a tradition on your planet. I would be honored to have one of your children in my House. She would be loved and protected."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, but as you said, that's not a tradition for us…but if she grows up and they fall in love, I wouldn't have a problem with that." Jim could not say the same for Carol, but he was sure she would not stand in the way either.

"What have you found out about the admiral so far?" Korax asked.

"He covered his tracks well," Jim replied. "I'm sure he must not be on a Federation world. When they find him, I'm going to personally arrest him for treason."

"I would go with you. I would be your bodyguard."

"You're welcome to go with me. I don't know how long it'll take to find him, but he's out there somewhere. Someone has to see him."

"Have you put a bounty on him?"

"No. The Federation hardly ever does anything like that."

"It would speed up the process, perhaps."

"It might, but I'm not interested in paying out money to find him. He's living it up somewhere on that bounty. He had to have a plan. I just can't figure out how he came up with a plan so quickly that he could just suddenly run for it like that. He couldn't have known we would show up on Jupiter Station."

Korax considered that. "Unless he knew the one who captured you and would have shared the bounty," he said.

Jim was silent a moment. "Cax claimed he wanted that money to take care of his sick wife," he said. "Why would he want to share it?"

"Perhaps the admiral promised him that he would help her in some way."

"This is becoming complicated, but it's all just theory…but you know, Cax did deliver to Jupiter Station a lot. He could have known the admiral pretty well."

"It is a theory," Korax replied.

"He never seemed like he would be a traitor like that."

"Sometimes we do not know all of the intentions of others until they let it be known. We have had our share of traitorous Klingons."

"Yes, I know."

They looked out across the city and could see the Bay. "This planet is pleasant," Korax said. "It is much different than my world. Many here are quite perplexed when they see Klingons."

Jim smiled. "They'll get used to seeing Klingons, I'm sure," he said.

"It is a good alliance. Odreli and I have enjoyed our time here. I will send Karf to the Starfleet Academy when he is old enough. He will make a fine officer and will be a warrior as well. He will be formidable."

"I have no doubt about that. Are you coming back to Earth when you take Odreli…there?"

"I will. Then I shall become a hunter. Will the Federation punish him for his crimes?"

"They will. Treason is a serious crime."

"Will he be executed?"

"Uh…no. Most likely he'll spend some time in prison or a penal colony."

"And if he gets out?"

"He most likely won't get out."

"He could spend time in a Klingon prison. He tried to help sabotage the peace agreement."

"All that's not up to me. I just know what he did."

"Admiral, we have not been able to locate J'Stalla. She most likely has fled the planet Kronos."

Jim frowned. "I'm sure a female Klingon can't stay hidden. I mean, she's noticeable."

"She may be with the rogue Klingons now," Korax said. "They know her. They are not alone in their goals."

"I know," Jim replied. "But we'll just have to deal with all that as it comes. Right now, why don't we go in there and spend some time with our families."

"A fine idea."

"By the way, would the two of you like to have dinner with us…that is, if you can stand human food."

Korax laughed heartily at that. "If you can eat it, I can," he said.

Jim laughed as well. "You're quite a pal, Korax."

"As are you, Admiral."


	14. Chapter 14

After two weeks, Solan came to Jim's office, and he could not help but notice what Solan was wearing: a long, black trench coat which looked like it was made of leather over his usual attire of black jeans and a white shirt, but he was also wearing dark shades and a black hat. Jim did not say anything for a moment. "Solan?"

"You know it's me," Solan replied.

"What have you been doing?"

"Investigating."

"In that?"

"Some of the time."

"I assume you found out something or you wouldn't be here right now?"

Solan removed his shades. "I did," he replied. "I was on Caleb Four, you know."

"Yes. An interesting trip for you, I take it?"

Solan frowned slightly. "Sorta. I don't feel all that comfortable being on the edge of Klingon space, even if they are mostly allies now."

"Solan."

"I met an old buddy there who was on Voca Five not long ago. You know it's known for having the widest sky in the Federation."

"Yes, I've heard of Voca Five. And?"

"Well, there was a certain admiral who came there under a certain name, but someone recognized him, and it was a whisper around the town, but when he saw him come into town for supplies, he knew it was him."

"So, he's on Voca Five."

"Looks like it. Regi wouldn't tell me that if he wasn't sure."

"I guess you know this guy pretty well."

Solan frowned. "Well, I've known him a long time," he said.

Jim knew Solan had lost some of his confidence after that incident with Cax. "Okay," he said. "Your word and your judgment is good enough for me."

"I'll be glad to go with you."

"I'm sure I'll be asking you. I have to figure out how I want to do this first."

"I'll be ready, Admiral. I'd like to take Priscilla along."

Jim smiled slightly. "That's fine." He would love to take Carol and his kids along too, but he did not want to take them into a dangerous situation. He was not sure how this situation would go.

"Jim, could I ask you something?" he asked. "It has nothing to do with this case."

"Sure."

"Could you do my wedding ceremony?"

Jim was surprised at that. "You're gonna marry Priscilla?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who else? I love her."

"Of course I will. When are you planning to get married?"

"Well…I don't know yet. I kinda haven't asked her yet, but I just…well, I kinda wanted to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Getting married."

"Oh. Well, what about it?"

"Were you nervous when you got married?"

"Of course. Everyone is."

"I don't think Priscilla is nervous. She…" Solan scowled as he was not sure what he wanted to say.

"Solan, what are you trying to say?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. I'm nervous about getting married."

"You'll get over that after the ceremony."

"Right."

Jim frowned. "Anyway, I'll get this team together to go to Voca Five. Is Regi on Earth?"

"No," Solan answered. "He's always out in space. He might come to Earth once a year."

"I'll get Ajah to find out everything he can about that planet and clear Spock's schedule so we can go on the Enterprise."

"Are you sure we should take the Enterprise?" Solan asked.

"Why not?" Jim asked. "This will be a Federation mission…my mission."

"Have you talked to Admiral Winston about it?"

"Sure. He's been waiting for us to get information too."

"Does Carol know you're about to go off after that admiral?"

Jim cleared his throat. "Well, not yet, but I'll tell her."

"Wow. I can't believe you haven't discussed this with her."

"She has been recovering from having a baby. I don't want her worrying about anything."

"She'll be plenty worried about this."

"Maybe it will just be a simple mission there and back."

"Let's hope."

Solan put his shades back on. "See you later, Admiral."

Jim chuckled at that after Solan was out the door. That guy loved what he did. Jim became serious as he thought of Admiral Simmons. He pressed the intercom button. "Ajah, I want you to pull up all the information you can on Voca Five."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah replied.

Jim leaned back in his chair and thought about Carol. He had found himself thinking about her a lot lately while he sat in his office. He brought up the picture of her on his monitor that he sat and looked at. What was wrong with him lately? He felt like they had just met and he wanted to impress her…or that's what he thought to call it. _What are you doing to me, Babe? _he thought to himself. Every evening he found himself hurrying to get home so he could kiss her, hold her, or whatever he could do to make sure he was touching her. He pressed the intercom button again. "Ajah."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah answered.

Jim paused a moment. "Uh…get me a florist on the com," he said.

"A florist?"

"Yes, Ajah. Someone who delivers flowers."

"OH, I know what it is, Sir. I mean…"

"Just do it and then patch it through here so I can talk to them myself."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim sat and waited thinking of what he wanted to do, but after only a few minutes, the transmission came through. "Hi," he said as he turned the monitor on.

"Admiral Kirk," the florist said.

"Yeah. I want to get two dozen red roses delivered to my apartment as soon as possible," Jim said.

"Did you have anything in particular that you wanted to say?"

Jim considered that. "To the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. She'll know who they're from. You can talk to my secretary about payment." Jim transferred the call back to Ajah. He looked at the time and almost laughed at himself. It was not even noon yet.

Jim stood up and paced around the office. He could not concentrate on his work he should be doing, which was creating a duty roster. He had to have that done by the next day. How could he create something like that when he could not concentrate? When he was sitting at his desk, his mind drifted to Carol, or to the night before. "Get a grip," he said to himself. "You have to get this done."

Ajah had taken care of the rose order, and he was researching the planet Voca Five. He hoped Admiral Kirk would let him go on that mission. He had not been on any missions in quite a while, and he thought he just might be missing it a little. He would never tell Helek that. Helek was the one who loved getting into trouble and using his "electrifying personality" to get out of it. He had not talked to Helek in a few days, but he supposed as people settled into their life off a ship, they did not talk as often. He sent a signal to Helek who worked in the central power grid.

It was only a few minutes until he got a reply. "Hey," Helek said with his voice sounding rather electronic. "How's it going?"

"Okay," Ajah replied. "Admiral Kirk thinks he may have located Admiral Simmons."

"Oh yeah? Are you going on the mission?"

"I don't know yet. I hope so. I'm ready for some adventure."

"So am I. Let him know I want to go."

"I will. So, where have you been keeping yourself?"

"I work most of the time, and the rest of the time, I'm…kinda seeing someone."

"Kinda? How can you be _kinda_ seeing someone?"

"Easy. I see her now and then."

"So who is it?"

"Why don't we all go on a double date some time, and then I'll let you know?"

"Why can't you just tell me? Do I know her?"

"Maybe. I know you've heard of her."

"Well, Mister Secret. After we go on this mission, maybe we can go on this double date."

"Great. Let me know when we're leaving."

"You ever heard of Voca Five?"

"I don't think so."

"I think that's where we're going. It's accused of having the widest sky in the Federation."

"Really? How dare it."

Ajah shook his head. "I'll talk to you later, joker."

"I'll be waiting."

Ajah ended the transmission. He could remember when Helek almost died because someone knew what it took to bring them down. He was sure this rogue admiral would know that. They would just have to be careful.

The intercom chirped again. Ajah answered and Carol was there. "I want to talk to Jim," she said.

"Right away," Ajah replied.

Jim was working on his duty roster when the intercom beeped. He turned it on as it was a direct call. He smiled as Carol appeared on the screen. "Hi, Beautiful," he said.

"I got the roses," Carol replied. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Carol smiled. "Thank you, but you gave me roses yesterday…and the day before."

"I just love you, and I want you to know it."

"I do know it…and I love you."

Jim leaned on his elbow and gazed at the monitor. "The way I used to be, and I end up with the most beautiful woman who ever lived."

Carol almost laughed, but she realized he was not joking. "Jim, you haven't been drinking, have you?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't need anything like that to feel this way about you."

Carol leaned on her elbow mimicking his posture. "Tell me more."

"I just can't believe you're mine, and I'm yours, and we're married, and have two kids together, and I even get to sleep with you, and you love me…and all that stuff."

Carol could barely keep from laughing at his dreamy tone. "Is that all?"

"No."

"You know, Jim, you don't have to prove your love to me. I know you love me."

"But I want to. I want you to know that I love you and nobody else."

"I do know it. I have to go to the baby. I'll see you later."

Jim nodded. "Bye."

Carol waved and the transmission ended. She did laugh then. Her mother had told her that men fall in love again once in a while, and she was seeing it happen. It was comical but it made her love Jim even more. He was so good to her and not to mention, he was fine and sexy. She smiled at her thoughts as she went to get the baby.

Jim sat at his desk thinking about what he had said. _She must think I'm the corniest thing ever. _

The intercom interrupted his thoughts. "Yes," he answered.

"Sir, Doctor McCoy is here," Ajah said.

"Send him in."

Bones came into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Jim's desk. "Well, so you're planning to go after Admiral Simmons?"

"Of course," Jim said.

"And just what if he has people there who won't like that?"

"I'll let them know that it's Starfleet business and they shouldn't interfere."

Bones shook his head and then noticed that Jim was leaning on his hand. "So, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Have you ever noticed that I have the most beautiful wife in the galaxy?"

Bones absorbed that. "Excuse me? I might beg to differ with that."

"It's hard to believe that she married me."

"That part I can agree with."

"She could have had any man she wanted."

"Are you feeling alright?" Bones asked.

Jim rubbed his face. "I can't think about anything without getting distracted thinking about Carol. I sit here and stare at her pictures. I can't wait to get home and…"

"Okay. I get the picture without any details. So what? You're falling in love with your wife again. Nothing wrong with that."

"What should I get for her? Should I take her somewhere? Just maybe a weekend getaway?"

"Go ahead. Sure can't hurt. Maybe you can purge your pon farr."

"My what?"

Bones laughed. "Never mind…just enjoy it."

"So I'm not sick?"

"Maybe lovesickness. Back to the subject: who all is going on this mission? Have you told Carol about it?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. I don't have my team together yet. I just found out about it today but I'm sure I'll include you."

"Oh, great. Are we going on the Enterprise?"

"Definitely. It'll be a Starfleet mission."

"Let's just hope we can avoid stirring up some homicidal maniac while we're on this search."

"Hopefully no one will know about this mission. I'm not telling."

"Jim, everything you do becomes news."

"Not if everyone keeps it to themselves."

"You think Ajah hasn't told anyone?"

Jim frowned. "I'll handle that too."

"You better."

Bones went to the door but then stopped and looked at Jim. "Hey, you better get all the loving you can before you go," he said and laughed as he went on out the door.

Jim thought he probably should not have told Bones about his feelings, but he could not undo it now. Right now, he had to think about his mission. He pressed the intercom button. "Ajah, come in here."

Ajah came in quickly and had a pad in his hands. "Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Have you told anyone about this mission we're going on to Voca Five?"

Ajah paused a moment feeling like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I told Helek," he said.

"You need to make sure that they know this is a very secret mission. Did you tell Felonia?"

"Well, no, not yet."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. We don't want information getting out about this mission. It could get back to our quarry."

"Yes, Sir. I'll tell Helek."

"Good. Don't tell anyone else, and don't talk about this mission over intercom. You know how nosey folks are about a juicy story."

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright."

Ajah went back to his desk feeling like he had been reprimanded. He did not know the mission was such a secret. He would have to go where Helek worked and tell him. He pressed the intercom button. "Admiral, if it's alright with you, I'll be out for a bit," he said.

"Go ahead, but I'll need you later," Jim replied.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Ajah hurried out the door and went down to the central computer core where Helek worked in the area where no one else could. As he walked down there, he did not see Helek. "Helek!" he called.

"What you doing here, Ajah?" Helek asked.

"I need to tell you something. Where are you?"

Helek came around a power conduit looking like he had just been in a battle if one went by his electrical appearance. "What are you doing?" Ajah asked. "Absorbing electricity?"

"I do when there's a surge or something," Helek replied.

"Well, I came to tell you that you can't talk to anyone about our mission to…that planet. It's top secret."

"Oh. Well, I haven't told anyone."

"Admiral Kirk wants to keep it as secret as possible. He thinks the information could get to Admiral Simmons."

"He may not be wrong."

"He's hardly ever wrong. But he doesn't want us to talk about it over the intercom either. That's why I had to come down here."

"You wanta power up while you're here?"

Ajah touched the power conduit where Helek was and his eyes started glowing. "Are you sure it's good for you to do this all the time?" Ajah asked.

"Well, the doctor says I'm healthy," Helek replied. "I'm sure it won't hurt you since you were the one considered _perfection_."

"I doubt that."

"You doubt what?"

"Perfection."

"Don't forget how you defeated that guy before."

"That was in the past."

"It still happened. You're a lot more powerful, Ajah, especially when you're angry."

"I thought you might die. I can't stand the thought of being the only one of my kind here. I think I'd go back to Nervala Four."

"And live as a hermit on top of some mountain and release novels every eight years?"

"Maybe."

"Come on. You know you can't do that. My sister is even doing a lot better now. She's learned to stop being afraid."

"I'm glad. What about your mom?"

"Well, she went back to Nervala. She just didn't want to stay away from her planet."

"I've thought about visiting it. Do you think it's changed?"

"I don't know, Ajah. I wish I knew."

"Maybe we should visit it the next time the window is open."

Helek sighed. "I don't know. I'm kinda nervous about going there. You know, when a place is out of touch with the rest of the galaxy for eight years, things happen."

"I know, but we have the power to stop it. They couldn't have started up that research center down there again."

"No, but I just hope they're returning to normal. Would you overthrow the government if they were terrorizing the people?"

"I'd try."

"The Federation wouldn't help you, you know."

"Yes, I know. Wouldn't you help me?"

"I don't want to be trapped there, Ajah. I like being free."

"I guess sometimes I don't think about that much."

"You should. Just think of being stuck there, you couldn't go on any missions with Admiral Kirk, you couldn't see Felonia anymore, or go where you want. What kind of life is that?"

"Not a very good one. Anyway, I have to get back to the office…but first, since you brought up Felonia, who is this flame you've got simmering?"

Helek shook his head. "I told you, I'm not telling you."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

"Maybe. Besides, I don't want to broadcast anything right now."

"You're weird. I have to get back to the office. See you later."

"Later. I wouldn't be calling me weird if I were you."

"Ha, ha."

Ajah left there and went back to his office. He was sure he was about to be in the middle of more top secret conversations about the mission…


	15. Chapter 15

Jim Kirk stood on the Bridge of the Enterprise once again, looking out at the glowing tunnel of warp. It would take five days for them to get to Voca Five. He had not been to that planet, but he had heard some about it and had read a lot about it in the last week. He had even brought Carol and the kids along so maybe they could enjoy the planet a little after they found that admiral. He could not stand the thought of leaving them that long…five days just to get to the planet, ever how long it would take to find Admiral Simmons, and then five days back. No, he could not be away from Carol that long right now. He just could not stand the thought.

Solan came onto the Bridge and walked over to Jim. "Admiral," he said.

"Solan. Did you need something?"

"Well, I would like to talk to you."

"Okay. Go ahead. I'm definitely not busy."

"I'd like to talk to you in private if that's possible."

"Oh. Sure. The conference room okay?"

"Yeah."

They went to the conference room. "So, what's so important?" Jim asked.

"Uhm, well, you know I talked to you about getting married one day," Solan said.

Jim nodded. "Yes. I remember."

Solan put his hands in his pockets and paced a moment. Jim smiled at Solan's nervousness. "So you proposed?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I did," Solan said. "Priscilla wanted me to ask if you could do our ceremony today on the ship."

"I don't see why not. You got a setting in mind on the holodeck?"

Solan just stood there dumbfounded a moment. "Well, she may have an idea."

"Okay. Just get ready and I'll be there when you tell me."

Solan nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Jim could hardly keep from laughing after Solan went out the door. He had no idea why Solan was so nervous…then again, he had been surprised by Leonard McCoy's reasons. He supposed he would tell Carol about this ceremony.

Solan went back to his quarters and paced back and forth. A few years ago, he thought he would always be single, running around the galaxy, taking care of his ship, doing what he wanted. Then that one call changed his entire life. He could remember Mac calling him saying he needed a favor: _I know you make deliveries to the Klingon prison world. I'm trying to find a way to get in there. I figure there's no better way than right under their noses. _

Solan remembered accepting that when he found out they were trying to rescue Captain James T. Kirk from that prison world, Rura Penthe. He remembered thinking about what kind of reward he might get and maybe he could stop working and smuggling. He would never have thought he would become Jim Kirk's bodyguard, one of his most trusted friends. That was what Jim had said before: _one of my closest friends. _Wow, the trouble they had been through since then…and then he met Priscilla. He smiled thinking of how she was at first. She had a huge attraction to Doctor McCoy. However, he was taken, and then she had taken up with him. When she had come to Earth, he had met her at the port. The rest was history. He thought maybe he had fallen in love with her the first time he heard that feline-like laugh of hers.

The door chime sounded. "Come in," Solan said. Priscilla came in. "I was just thinking about you."

Priscilla smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Really? What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to figure out exactly when I fell in love with you. I can't even remember when I didn't love you."

"Solan, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"Well, when a man is about to get married, he thinks a lot."

They shared a long kiss. "I won't promise that I won't bite," Priscilla whispered.

"I might bite back," Solan replied.

Priscilla laughed that laugh that he found so attractive. "So, are you going to tell Admiral Kirk your real name?" she asked. "Will I take your last name?"

"No," Solan said. "I told you, my name is only Solan."

"Yes, you told me, but your other name is not bad."

"It is to me. It has nothing to do with my life now, or you."

"I will never tell it. This I promise."

"Thanks. So, do you have a holodeck program picked out for our wedding ceremony?"

"What would you like?"

"I'm not sure. I think I want something in a field full of flowers and mountains in the background. You know, Garresant was not a good place, but there was beauty there."

"You search for this place and I will get ready for the ceremony."

"Okay. You'll love it. I'll even create us a little place for our honeymoon if Spock will let us use the holodeck for…maybe three days?"

"Am I the animal, or are you?"

"Don't say that. You're far from being an animal."

Priscilla caressed his face as she made what he thought was the equivalent of a purry meow. She let her nails touch his skin. "You're gonna cut those, right?" he asked. "You're not gonna injure me, are you?"

She laughed again. "Never, my love."

Priscilla went to the door. "I will see you later."

Solan blew out a breath as he stood there a moment. He thought he and Priscilla would roam the galaxy together. She liked his ship and had even helped him work on it from time to time. He knew exactly which program he wanted.

Bones walked onto the Bridge. "Jim, I figured I'd find you here," he said in his usual sarcastically annoying way. "Can't you ever come to the medical bay for a pre-trauma exam so I don't have to hunt you down?"

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "Bones, why do you think I need an exam?" he asked. "And how do you know there will be any trauma involved in this mission?"

"Well, let's see…I've been around you ever since you joined the academy, and I've run through jungles at full speed with spears being thrown at my head, flown an alien ship, crashed, rescued you from being sucked out into space, saved your life numerous times from certain death…"

"Okay, Bones. I'm not expecting any of that."

"I am just because you're here."

"Give it a rest, will ya?"

"I'm your doctor. I wanta make sure your old ticker can take it."

Just then, Jim's communicator beeped. "Yes," he answered.

"Admiral, could you come to the holodeck?" Solan asked.

"Already?"

"No. Not for that yet. I just want your opinion."

"Sure. I'll be there momentarily."

Bones followed Jim from the Bridge. "So, what's going on with Solan?" Bones asked.

"He's getting married," Jim replied.

"He is? When?"

"Sometime today."

"And he wants you to do the ceremony, right?"

"Yes."

"Does he know what he's getting into?"

"Bones, Priscilla is a nice woman."

"Oh, I don't mean that. I mean letting you do the ceremony."

Jim arrived at the holodeck and pressed the button to enter. "You're a piece of work, Bones," he said.

"Thanks," Bones replied.

They walked into the holodeck and were in a field of red, yellow, and orange flowers, green grass, and mountains in the distance. Solan was standing in the middle of it. "How's this?" he asked.

"This is your wedding site?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"It's nice. What does Priscilla think?"

"She told me to pick it. I just wanted something like this that we could remember."

"This is really beautiful," Bones said. "It's not what I would have expected you to choose."

"Well, what did you think I would choose?" Solan asked.

"I thought you might get married on your ship."

"Why? I want something that she's gonna remember that makes her feel special."

"So, when is the ceremony?" Jim asked. "And what are you wearing?"

"I really haven't figured that out yet."

"You best get busy. Carol told me Priscilla is getting ready for this."

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I'll let you know when. Just wear a uniform or something."

"Don't worry."

Solan left the holodeck. Jim and Bones stood there a moment. "Do you think this looks like Garresant?" Bones asked. "I didn't see that field, but I read Ajah's description."

"You think maybe this is one of Ajah's holonovels?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the settings. Just so long as bird people don't start attacking us."

They left the holodeck. Jim wished they could get to Voca Five quicker, but he supposed they would all just have to find something to do for the time being. A wedding. He supposed that was something to do. He had to ask Carol what to wear to this.

Jim entered his quarters, but Carol was not there. He figured she was helping Priscilla so he chose out his dress uniform which he always brought along in case he had to go to a meeting as soon as he got back home. He got into that and then went back to the Bridge.

"Admiral," Spock said. "If you would watch the Bridge, I will get dressed for Solan's wedding as well."

"I'd be happy to, Spock," Jim replied. He sat down in the captain's chair as Spock left the Bridge. He thought of what he wanted to say in that ceremony as he looked out at the warp field. He remembered the first time he met Solan, and the first time he met Priscilla. She had been quite forward when they first found her and rescued her from Nervala IV. He was not sure he would have thought she and Solan would end up together, but he had noticed that Solan was attracted to her not long after that. Without Solan, he did not think he would be sitting there. He had come into that prison intending to betray those who trusted him, risking his life. Jim knew if those Klingons had thought Solan was deceiving them or helping someone to escape, they would have killed him right there. Mac had also come in there, but he had betrayed them afterward.

Later that day, Jim went to the holodeck where Solan and Priscilla were already waiting, along with Bones, Andrea, Spock, Carol, Uhura, and Scotty, and even Alex and Joy. Solan pulled at his collar as Jim walked over to them all. "I didn't know I was late," he said.

"You're not late," Solan replied. "We're just already here."

"Oh. Well, I guess we can get started then." Jim cleared his throat and stood there a moment. He thought it was always difficult to make a speech in front of one's friends. "I've been thinking about what I wanted to say for this, and sometimes it's hard to get in front of your closest friends and make a speech because they know all your flaws and everything. I feel like I'm making a speech, but…today one of those friends is starting a new journey even more complicated in ways than our five-year journey through space, but similar too. I've thought about when I met Solan. He was actually trying to save my life…and since then, he's saved it too many times to count. He is a true and trusted friend, and I'm glad to get to be where I am for him today, and the lovely Priscilla." Jim smiled as he thought of what else he wanted to say. "I suppose I could have written down a speech and just read it, but I didn't want to be bound by that in this moment. Marriage is really something you have to think in the moment. You can't always plan everything perfectly because something's liable to happen."

"Especially with you," Bones murmured.

There were a few snickers and giggles at that. "I do wish our two friends here happiness and adventure," Jim said. He paused a moment. "Solan, do you take this lovely woman to be your wife?"

Solan nodded as he looked at Priscilla. "I do," he said.

"Priscilla, do you take this man for your husband?"

Priscilla smiled. "I do," she said.

"Rings."

Scotty gave Solan the rings and they exchanged them. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife," Jim said. "You can go ahead and kiss her now."

Solan and Priscilla kissed, and then the ceremony was over. Everyone congratulated them, but when Bones came to Priscilla, she grabbed him and kissed him like she did when they first met. "I will always remember you as my first big crush," she said.

Priscilla laughed, and Jim was standing beside Bones and could not help but chuckle at the look on his face. "All my kisses will be for Solan now," Priscilla said.

"That's good," Bones replied.

Jim took Carol's hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Where to?" Carol asked.

"Well, they're gonna have a small reception. You wanta eat cake?"

"Sounds good." She was holding Joy in her arms.

Jim put his arm around her. "Afterward, you and I can go back to our quarters and…you know."

Carol smiled. "No, tell me."

Jim grinned his mischievous grin and then whispered the dirtiest thing he could think of in her ear. Carol could not help but laugh out loud. "Jim Kirk!"

Jim was laughing too until they realized everyone else was staring at them. Jim cleared his throat, and Carol pushed her hair behind her ear, but she did not dare look at Jim or she would burst into laughter.

"So, where's the reception?" Jim asked.

"It's in the mess hall," Solan said. "Why don't we go on down there?"

"Right. That's a good idea."

They all left the holodeck. Jim and Carol looked at each other and laughed quietly as they followed the others. "How about we get some of that cake, find a baby sitter, and go back to our room?" Jim whispered.

Carol wanted to giggle but she tried not to. "You're trying to make me laugh again," she whispered.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

As they got to the door of the mess hall, Bones was waiting for them. "Will you two stop all that mush?" he asked. "You'd think you'd get over each other a little after all these years."

"I'll never get over Carol," Jim said. "Why? You think you're gonna get over Andrea?"

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Not a chance."

Jim almost laughed when he saw the cake with red roses on it. "Hey, why don't we get a piece with some of those red roses on it?" he whispered to Carol.

"And do what?" Carol asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Eat it off each other?"

"Stop."

Everyone got some cake, and Jim purposely got a big piece with about three of the red roses on it. "You hungry?" Bones asked.

"Starving," Jim replied.

Carol could not help but laugh when she saw the piece Jim had on his plate, but she refrained from laughing out loud. "I'm not sure Andrea wants to babysit right now," she said. "Besides, they may want to spend time with Mia."

"There are other people on the ship," Jim replied. "Just give me time."

Jim left the mess hall, and Carol just mingled with everyone else. "Alex, come along, and we'll sit down so you can eat some cake," she said.

"Do you need some help?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. Alex wants a piece of cake."

"I'll get one. Just go ahead and sit down. Do you want a piece?"

Carol paused a moment. "I don't think so. Jim and I are gonna eat a piece together later."

"Okay."

Carol got Alex into a chair and then sat down. Joy was awake but she was not crying. Her blue eyes seemed to get bluer all the time. They were much lighter now than they had been when she was born.

Later that afternoon, everyone drifted from the mess hall, including Priscilla and Solan. They walked hand in hand to the guest quarters. "My place or yours?" Solan asked.

"We will soon be in one," Priscilla said. "Which?"

"You can definitely move in with me."

Priscilla smiled and kissed him. "Will we roam the galaxy together?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait."

After five days, the Enterprise arrived at Voca Five. Jim had decided on his team which would be: Ajah, Helek, Solan, Priscilla, and Bones. "We don't really know what to expect," he said. "Who knows whether he has anyone else down there with him? We don't know what he's doing or where he is, but we'll try to find out in the town. Otherwise, we could be here a long time waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Solan asked.

"For him to come to town. I wanta find out what he buys when he comes for supplies. It might give us an idea of what he could be doing out there."

"You mean, you think he could be preparing for someone to come out here after him."

"If it was me, I would. Let's try to blend in down there as much as we can."

"You? Blend in?" Bones asked. "That'll be the day."

"At least there are no bounties…right, Solan?"

"Not that I've heard of," Solan replied. "That's the good thing."

"Right. So this is a Federation world, and we shouldn't have any trouble down there…maybe we can see why it has the widest sky in the Federation."

Jim had decided that they would all dress casual to go to this planet as though they were on vacation. "Let's try not to stay together too much," he said. "We'll try to pair off. Ajah, you're with me. Helek, you go with Bones, and Solan and Priscilla can go together."

They all stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize," Jim said.

They appeared down on the planet at the edge of the town. "I'll try to find out what he bought when he came into town," Solan volunteered.

"Good," Jim replied. "I'll try to find out if anyone knows where he's living. Bones, you and Helek kinda roam around and if you see him, let me know."

Jim and Ajah headed on into the town as did the others. "Where would we find that information, Admiral?" Ajah asked.

"Don't call me admiral right now," Jim replied. "Maybe he's made acquaintances in this town. As you've discovered in your research, we know he likes drinking, so he's bound to visit the clubs around here."

"Right. What if you go in there and someone tells him you're asking about him?"

"Ajah, let's try to have a little optimism."

Jim found a club, or he would call it more of a bar, and went inside. He thought it smelled rather musty inside, but he went over to the bar which was the longest bar he had ever seen. He thought they must get quite busy at times. He could see there were also several drink stations.

The bartender came over to Jim. She leaned on the bar. "So, what'll you have, handsome?" she asked.

"No drinks," Jim said. "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"I'll answer all the questions you want to ask if you have a drink with me."

"I don't drink."

"How about a soda? We do have soda."

"Fine. We'll both take one."

The bartender came back with three drinks that Jim thought he was too suspicious of. "So, what did you want to ask?" she asked as she sipped her drink through a straw.

"I'm actually looking for someone," Jim said. He showed her a hologram of the admiral. "You seen him around here?"

"Sure. I've seen him. He comes in here every Friday night. Can't think of anything better to do on this beautiful planet than get drunk and stagger out of here."

"Every Friday, huh? And what's today? We're new on this planet."

"It's Thursday."

"Okay. So, tomorrow night, he'll likely show up?"

"You could set a clock by it."

"You got any idea where he lives?"

"Nope. I just know where he comes to."

"Thanks. You've been a big help. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone we were asking questions."

"I'm not a gossip except when someone asks me to be."

"Good."

Jim and Ajah walked outside. Jim looked down the street at the different buildings which were mostly the same color…gray or glass, like everything else in the Federation. "So, what do we do?" Ajah asked. "Get a hotel room and wait or go back to the Enterprise and wait?"

Jim considered that. He supposed they could stay in the hotel there. He thought he might even bring Carol and the children down…then again, he did not know what would happen when they confronted Admiral Simmons. "I think maybe we'll stay in the hotel," he said.

Solan and Priscilla went into a shop there in the town that was just about the biggest place there. "Would anyone in here recognize him in all this?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, they might," Solan said.

As they walked around, they saw several people in the place. There were also several people who were running the place. "This has to be where he came to get supplies," Solan said.

"Not necessarily," Priscilla replied. "When one is wanting to hide, they go where there are fewer people."

"Or they go where there are large crowds. People are more distracted in large crowds and are not as likely to notice one person."

"You could be right, but I would not dismiss the smaller places. If he came to this planet, he must have thought he could find refuge here. No?"

Solan scowled at that. "That makes sense too," he said.

"I think maybe he has a friend here."

"He might, but if he does, that's the last person we want to ask any questions."

Solan saw a young woman who worked in the store so he went over to her. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Solan replied. He showed her a picture of the admiral. "Have you seen this man?"

The woman stared at the picture for a moment and then looked at Solan. "Why do you ask?"

"We're looking for him."

"I haven't seen him here."

"Have you seen him anywhere else?"

"Ask someone else."

The girl walked away from them. "I think you found the right person," Priscilla said. "But I also think she may warn him that someone is here looking for him."

"I think you're right. I have to tell Jim about this. I wonder if the admiral has a daughter."

Solan and Priscilla left the store and Solan took out his communicator. "Admiral."

Jim heard his communicator chirp. "Yeah," he answered as he opened it.

"I think we found a live one."

"What do you mean?"

"Does Admiral Simmons have a daughter?"

Jim considered that a moment. "Yes, I believe I read about that in my research. Why?"

"I'd like to see a picture of her," Solan said.

"Where are you?"

"Over here at this department store. The biggest one. She works in there."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Jim and Ajah walked over to where Solan and Priscilla were waiting for them. Jim showed Solan a picture of the daughter. "That's her," Solan said. "She's in there. I asked her if she had seen him. I guess I asked the wrong person."

"Actually, if she tries to go to him, we can follow her," Jim said.

"Would she really fall for that?"

"I don't know, but it's what we'll have to try now. Although, she'll probably warn him."

"I've messed things up again," Solan said.

"No, you haven't," Jim said sternly. "Don't you even start that. We don't know anyone on this planet."

"Right. So what are we gonna do?"

"We'll get a room down there tonight. We found out he comes into town to that bar over there every Friday night and gets drunk."

"So, maybe we'll catch him there…if he wasn't gonna be warned."

Jim was looking through the information on the admiral. "He also has two sons but there are no names mentioned," he said. "And there are no pictures either."

Bones and Helek walked up then. "What's going on?" Bones asked. "I know something's going on or you wouldn't all be standing around over here gabbing."

"Solan found the admiral's daughter," Jim said. "She works in there."

"So, instead of friends, he has family here."

"What do we do about that?" Helek asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "He also has two sons and they have no pictures here and no names."

"They could be around here too," Bones said.

"Exactly."

"Chances are, we'll never find him because now, he's aware."

"He can't stay hidden forever," Jim declared. "And everyone around here can't like him."

They all nodded slightly about that. "You have to admit that's true," Ajah said. "No one can have an entire town who likes them. Someone doesn't."

"But who?" Helek asked. "It'll be like hunting a needle in the haystack."

"Well, we've dealt with haystacks before, so it's a challenge we're gonna tackle," Jim said. "Maybe I should go back and talk to that bartender some more. People who get drunk usually rub someone the wrong way."

"Good idea," Bones said. "I'll go with you."

"The rest of you go and check into the hotel. Stay out of sight. I'll talk to you later."

Jim and Bones went over to the bar and went in. The bartender noticed Jim right away. "Not more questions," she said.

"Yeah," Jim replied.

"What now?"

"When that guy we're looking for gets drunk, does he ever rub anyone the wrong way? Does he get in any fights?"

The woman considered that. "If there was anyone who hates him, it would be Chetuk. He's a Romulan that lives around here."

Jim frowned. "A Romulan?"

"Yeah. Admiral Simmons seems to like to harass Chetuk when he gets drunk. He likes getting in fights."

"And he thinks Chetuk is a challenge?"

"Yeah, but Chetuk likes to be left alone. He's a Romulan, but he isn't interested in fighting. He just wants to live in peace. That's why he's here."

"You think he would talk to us?" Jim asked.

"He might. He lives right outside town in a stone structure that he built himself. You can't miss it. There are no caves near here, so he created the next best thing."

"Oh. How does he feel about visitors?"

"He isn't very welcoming, but I'm sure he won't shoot you on sight."

"That's reassuring," Bones murmured.

"Thanks for your help," Jim said.

"Any time, Handsome," the bartender replied.

Jim and Bones went outside. "Handsome?" Bones said.

"Forget that," Jim replied. "Let's see if we can find this Romulan."

"I never thought I'd see the day when we would be depending on a Romulan to help us."

"Well, there was a time when we'd never have depended on a Klingon to help us either."

"I wonder why this Romulan is here."

"Maybe he doesn't like the regular Romulan way of life."

Jim and Bones walked to the edge of town and stopped as they saw the stone structure. "That's incredible," Bones said. He looked out at the horizon. "I guess we can see now why it's said to have the widest sky in the Federation."

"Definitely," Jim replied as he looked. "I want Carol and Alex to see this."

They moved on out toward the stone building which looked rather like a cave. Jim thought the size of it was a sure sign that this Romulan was a true builder. "What do we do?" Bones asked. "Knock?"

"I'm sure it has a door," Jim replied.

They walked around to the front of the structure, and Jim knocked on the door. The door was jerked open, and Jim almost reached for his phaser. The Romulan stared at them. He was not bald nor tattooed like the Romulans he had met before, and he had a great resemblance to Spock's species.

"What do you want?" Chetuk asked.

Jim was rather dumbfounded for a moment. "I wanted to ask if you know where we can find Admiral Anthony Simmons," he said.

Chetuk walked closer to Jim, making it obvious just how much taller he was than Jim's 6 foot frame. "Why would I care where he is?" he asked.

"I know you don't care, but do you know? We're trying to find him."

"I don't know where he lives. He lives far out of town out where no one bothers him. You realize two of his kids live on this planet, don't you?"

Jim scowled at that. "Two?"

"He has a third, but he's in prison now…captured by…you, I think."

Jim frowned. "How do you know who I am?"

"There used to be a big bounty on you. I hear he collected it."

"Who are his kids? And why is it such a secret?"

"I don't know. His kids go by assumed names, not using his last name."

"Assumed?"

"Yeah. One of them is called Mac."

Jim's mouth dropped open, and Bones thought he might not be able to talk for a moment from that shock. "What?" they both said at the same time.

"Mac is Admiral Simmons's son," Chetuk said.

Jim thought it was no wonder that admiral had hated him. He could not figure out why he had not killed him. "Jim, we need to let someone else handle this," Bones said.

"You said two of his kids lived here?" Jim asked. "Zander."

"Yeah, that's the other one," Chetuk replied.

"And his daughter."

"Mira."

Jim shook his head. He had never put that together at all. He had no idea that Admiral Simmons was Mac's father. "Thank you, Chetuk," Jim said. "Do you know where Zander lives?"

"No. I moved here to be left alone," Chetuk replied. "But I know Zander works in town at the communication center."

"Thanks."

Jim and Bones walked away from there still feeling stunned. "What are you gonna do?" Bones asked.

"Bones, this doesn't change anything. He's still wanted by the Federation, and I'm here to take him back for trial," Jim declared. "Just don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"So where are we going now?"

"We're gonna visit Zander and see where he stands on this. I know he most likely knows where his father is."

"He's not gonna tell you."

"Probably not but I'm asking anyway."

They were silent a few moments. "Jim, you know what we're both thinking," Bones said.

"I know what we're thinking," Jim replied. "It can't be."

"Oh yes it can! You know it can!"

"We'll contact the Enterprise and have them find out."

"Great."


	16. Chapter 16

Jim and Bones walked back into the town wondering what they were about to get into when they met Zander. He had been in the Klingon prison with them, and when they escaped, they had taken him with them. That had been a long time ago, and Jim figured he had forgotten most of it.

They found their way to the communication center which was a building much like the communication centers on every world…a tall, gray building with lots of windows. They went inside, and of course, there was an attendant at the front desk. "May I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for Zander," Jim said. "He's a friend of ours and we'd like to talk to him a moment if we can."

"Just a moment."

Jim and Bones looked out the window as they waited. "You think he's gonna be angry when he sees us?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied.

"Just what if…"

"Don't ask any what ifs…okay?"

Bones tried to stay quiet but it certainly was not keeping his brain from being in overdrive. Soon, Zander came out to see them. He had not changed much since they had seen him last. He still had that short cropped brown hair, dark eyes, and the chiseled chin and he definitely still looked like he worked out a lot. "Admiral Kirk," he said and offered his hand.

Jim shook his hand. "Zander," he said. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. I've certainly been hearing a lot about you."

"Oh you have?"

"Yeah. About bounties and stuff like that."

"Well, the bounties are gone now, so…I'm not gonna pretend about this. You know why we're here."

Zander frowned. "I can't betray my own father, Admiral Kirk," he said. "I'm not involved in this, but I can't betray him."

"I want to ask you one more thing: Is Mac here?" Jim asked.

"If he is, I don't know it."

"Was your father angry about what happened to him? Is that why he wanted that bounty?"

"Admiral Kirk, I'm not gonna tell you anymore. It was nice seeing you both again."

With that, Zander turned and went back through the door. Jim and Bones went outside. "You believe him?" Bones asked.

Jim considered that a moment, and then nodded. "I do," he said. "Zander was never a criminal."

"I don't like the idea that Mac is around here somewhere. He could be anywhere, Jim."

"Let's go tell the others."

They went to the hotel where the others had gotten rooms. Jim found out where they were staying and went to Ajah's room. "We found out something," he said as he walked in. "I want you to get in touch with the Enterprise. Get Uhura to find out if Mac has been released from prison."

"Mac?" Ajah said. "Why would he be?"

"His father just got an eighty-thousand-dollar bounty."

"You think that's why he got it?"

"Could be…and I'm not sure how much it would take to get someone fitted with a prosthetic."

Ajah was shocked by this revelation. "Can you imagine Mac with a metal fist?"

Jim shook his head. "Please don't mention that to my face," he said. "Just find out."

"Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it."

Jim left there and went on to his own room which he was sharing with Bones since he was not about to bring Carol to this planet now. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Bones asked.

"You should know what I'm thinking about," Jim said. "I wonder if Mac is on this planet."

"How could his father just walk in there and get him out of prison without someone informing us?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be in a penal colony. He couldn't work because of his arm. You think his father got him a prosthetic?"

"If it was my son…I would. Wouldn't you?"

Jim considered that. "I don't know. If he was a criminal like Mac, I'm not sure I would." Jim frowned. "I hope Alex grows up to be a good guy."

"Jim, there's no way he could become like Mac. You're not like that."

"I think Mac just got too far out with his intelligence gathering and got in too deep with stuff."

"Nothing can be done about that now. If he's out and his father paid his way out, that means he's not wanted."

"Why weren't we informed?"

"Ask someone else that question," Bones said.

Later, Jim was awakened by the door chime. He got up and went to the door. Ajah was there. "Admiral," he said.

"Come on in," Jim replied. "Did you find out something?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I did. Mac is out of prison. His bail was paid by an anonymous person. We also found out that he was in a medical facility for a few days."

Jim frowned. "And we can guess why he was there," he said.

"Only guess. You know you can't find out things like that without authorization."

"Right. Zander doesn't even know whether Mac is on this planet or not…but that sister probably does."

"What do we do?" Ajah asked.

"We have to get Admiral Simmons no matter if Mac is here or not."

Jim opened his communicator. "Solan." He waited a moment. "Solan."

"Yes, Sir," Solan answered sounding sleepy.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Sir. We'll be there in a few minutes. You got a room?"

"Yeah. Two-eighty. Not far from you."

Jim ended the transmission. "Zander works in the communication center," he said. "We don't need to communicate through transmission too much."

"I encrypted the message I sent to the Enterprise," Ajah replied.

"Good. I'm sure Spock will know not to say things right out too."

"He's already suggested that we not talk over the communicator."

"Good."

Jim thought about all that information as Bones came from the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Jim replied. "Except confirmation that Mac is out of prison. We don't know whether he's on this planet or not, but since there's no bounty on me anymore, he may not be interested."

"You're kidding right? You think he's not interested in the man who has beat him at least three times? Not interested in the man who is responsible for him losing a hand? Spending time in prison?"

"I didn't cause him to lose his hand. He lost that from being a criminal, trying to kill me."

"Well, since criminals tend to blame other people for their shortcomings, I doubt he's gonna just let it go."

"I'm trying to be a little optimistic, Bones."

"This is no time for optimism. It's time for realism. You know the guy's out of prison, his father got him out, most likely got him a prosthetic hand, and he's gonna want to use that on you! He won't even need the brass knuckles now!"

Just then, the door chime sounded. Jim let Solan and Priscilla in. "So, what's going on?" Solan asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Bones said. He blurted out the whole story before Jim could say anything. Of course, Bones' version was with more detail and dire consequences than Jim would have told.

Solan's mouth dropped open as he looked at Jim. "I thought we were done with that guy," he said. He thought he could feel the ache in his ribs where he had tangled with Mac before.

"Bones doesn't know that he's here," Jim declared. "He's just predicting doom and gloom like always."

"I am not!" Bones said. "You have to face the facts. He's more likely to be here than not!"

"Let's not start a shouting match!"

"You don't listen to reason! Don't go out alone!"

"I wasn't planning to! I'm staying right here all night cause I'm tired!"

"Good!"

"You guys," Solan interrupted. "Are you just letting off steam or are you really arguing?"

Bones folded his arms. "He never listens anyway," he said. "I might as well not argue with him."

"Good. Why don't we all go to bed and get some sleep for tomorrow then?" Jim asked.

"That's a good idea."

Solan just looked from one to the other. "Am I missing something?" he asked.

"No," Jim said. "It's all just nerves."

"I'm glad. What should we do tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna think about that tonight. I'm not sure yet."

"If anything happens during the night, call all of us, please."

"Don't worry."

The others all left the room, and Jim went to bed. "I'm sorry for yelling," Bones said.

"Forget it," Jim replied. "I yelled too."

"Don't you think it's worth being concerned about?"

"Of course I do. Did I tell you I wasn't concerned?"

"Sometimes you just don't act like it."

"I'm gonna complete this mission even if we do meet up with Mac."

"You need a plan."

"I'd try to think of something if you would stop talking."

"Good night."

"Night."

Jim stared at the ceiling in the dark room. He knew they had to figure out how to get Admiral Simmons, but they had to watch out for Mac as well. He thought maybe their best chance was to follow him if he came to the bar rather than confronting him there. He certainly did not want to get into a barroom brawl on this planet. He had been in enough of those in his time. He fell asleep in his thoughts.

Jim was a bit startled when Bones shook him awake. "Jim, wake up," Bones said.

"Bones, what is it?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. I wanted you to know I'm going up to the Enterprise."

Jim looked at him feeling very groggy. "Why? Is your bed uncomfortable?"

"No. The bed's fine. I…I miss my wife. I just didn't want you to wake up and think the worst."

"Oh. Well, good night, Bones."

Jim turned back over the other way, and Bones walked over to the window. He opened his communicator, but before he could say anything, Jim said, "Hey, Bones?"

"What?" Bones asked.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Bones rolled his eyes at that remark as he heard Jim laughing. "Shut up," Bones said. He turned back to his communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise."

"Enterprise."

"Beam me up before I kill Admiral Kirk myself."

Jim laughed out loud then.

"Getting your coordinates…"

Bones soon saw light encircling him and then he was on the transporter pad. Scotty was at the controls. "Doctor," he said. "Something wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong," Bones replied. "I just wanted to come back to the ship."

Bones walked out of the transporter room and went to the guest quarters where he, Andrea, and Mia were staying. He found that Mia was in the bed with Andrea. He just stood there a moment thinking of how Andrea had accepted Mia as her own child. He touched Mia's shoulder.

"Wake up, Pumpkin," he whispered. "I wanta put you in your own bed."

"Daddy," Mia said. "I thought you were staying on the planet."

"I changed my mind. Come on."

He got Mia into her own bed and kissed her good night, and then closed the door gently. When he got back into his own room, Andrea was propped up on her elbow. "I thought you guys were staying on the planet tonight," she said. "What? Did the admiral decide it was safer on the ship?"

"No," Bones said. "I'm the only one who came back to the ship."

Andrea sat up. "Did something happen?"

"No. I just missed you."

Andrea just sat there silent a moment. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He sat down on the bed. "I just didn't want to stay there."

Andrea put her arms around his neck and they shared a long kiss. "I missed you too," she said.

The next morning, Jim was up with the sun like he usually was when he was on a planet. He stood at the window looking out after he was dressed in his blue uniform, which was his favorite. Today, he would not hide the fact that he was a Starfleet officer. The hotel they were in faced the outskirts of the town and he could see that wide sky out there. It was not wide because it was a flat, barren landscape, but it was a green landscape with fields of vegetable growing in some places, flowers in others, and even some rolling hills in the distance. He wondered if there were mountains further out, but today, he could not explore. Today was trouble.

The door chime sounded. "Enter," Jim said.

Ajah came into the room. "Admiral, have you decided what we're gonna do?" he asked.

"First, we're gonna see what they have for breakfast on this planet, and we'll discuss what we'll do later."

"Helek and I are ready."

"Good. Let's get going because I'm hungry this morning."

As they got out into the hallway, Solan and Priscilla were coming out of their room, and Helek was waiting for them. They went on down to the restaurant which was there in the hotel. Jim sat at the table thinking after he got his food. The others were soon there. "I was thinking last night," he said. "I don't think we should confront him here because there may be others who wouldn't like it."

"I think I agree with you there," Solan replied. "There's bound to be people in this town who are friends with his kids and they're not gonna like it."

"I agree."

"I'll follow him. I'll watch out for Mac, and I'll be ready for him."

Jim shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I've been trying to figure out what is the best way to do this. What we need to do is see when he arrives and put a tracker on him somehow so the Enterprise can know where he goes."

Ajah nodded. "I think that's the best idea, Admiral," he said. "How do we do that?"

"We need someone down here that he doesn't know," Jim said thoughtfully. "Someone who can be in that bar and blend in like he belongs there, maybe act drunk, and get close enough to put the tracker on him."

"Who?"

Jim propped on his elbows on the table and thought. "Or maybe he wouldn't have to act drunk at all," he said.

"What have you got in mind?" Solan asked.

"Jim West. He's almost as slick as you are, and nobody knows him. He's still in security aboard the Enterprise."

"He'd probably like the challenge."

"We'll talk about this more after breakfast."

Just then, Bones walked in. "So you're eating breakfast," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Anything wrong with that, Loverboy?"

"Don't even start with me. I'm your doctor, remember?"

Jim frowned. "Well, we're gonna try to track Admiral Simmons back to wherever he's staying," he said.

"How?"

"By getting a tracker on him. Then the Enterprise can track him and beam us to where he is."

When they were done with breakfast, they went outside and were beamed to the Enterprise. Jim called Jim West to the conference room. Jim thought he would never get over how much West resembled the person they had known when they traveled back in time because of Q.

West stood at attention. "Lieutenant James West reporting as ordered, Sir," he said.

"At ease," Jim replied. "Lieutenant West, I have a mission for you."

"Me, Sir?"

"Yes, you. I'll explain it to you and then let you decide if you want this mission, but I think you can do it."

"I'm ready, Sir."

Jim explained the situation to West, and he was definitely interested. "I could get Artie to create the device," he said.

"Get that done," Jim replied. "Be ready by this evening."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

West left the conference room, and Jim thought West was just a little excited about that mission. He was glad of that because he was sure he could not sneak into that bar without being noticed. Now, all they had to do was wait…


	17. Chapter 17

That evening, Jim West was ready and met Admiral Kirk in the transporter room, obviously not wearing his uniform. Artie was there as well. "I thought maybe I should go with him," Artie said.

"You can be in the bar," Jim replied. "But don't let anyone know the two of you are together. Two strangers in there like that after they know we're around trying to find him would be too suspicious. Just be careful and let me know when you have the tracker on him."

"Yes, Sir," West said.

Artie and West stepped onto the transporter pad. "Good luck," Jim said. He looked at Scotty. "Energize."

Artie and West were soon down on the planet in an area where most no one would see them transport. It was dark on the planet so they had no trouble getting into the town unnoticed. They found the right bar and went inside one at a time. Artie got himself a drink and sat at a back table while Jim West sat at the bar talking to the bartender.

"You wouldn't happen to be with that starship I hear is orbiting the planet, would you?" she asked.

"Hey, do I look like I'm part of a starship crew?" West asked.

"I don't know. The ones who came in here before were sure good-looking."

"Do you ask questions like this to all the patrons of this establishment?"

"No. Just the ones who look like they don't belong."

West frowned slightly at that. He had tried to blend in, but he thought maybe that was impossible. "Why do I look like I don't belong?" he asked.

"For one thing, I've never seen you here before, and another, you don't look like a ship pilot."

"Maybe I'm just not your typical pilot." West thought about Solan, and he did not think he was so different than him. Why would this woman be able to pick him out of a crowd? Then again, he was not doing much to hide. He supposed he should get away from the bar. "If you'll excuse me…"

"I didn't mean to run you off," the bartender replied.

"Oh no. I'm just going to mingle."

West moved away from the bar taking his drink with him. He found a table where a card game was going on, so he watched that for a few minutes. When that game was over, he joined the card game himself. He was not sure what Admiral Kirk would think of him joining a game, but he thought it was pretty good cover.

As the night went on, Artie moved to another area of the bar to play a game. They had not seen Admiral Simmons yet, but that soon changed as they saw him come in. Jim West glanced up from the cards he was holding seeing Admiral Simmons making his way over to the bar, not without greeting a few people first. West wondered who they were and whether they were a part of Starfleet. Did they know this admiral was wanted? West glanced at Artie who scowled slightly.

West looked at his cards once again. He did not have a very good hand, but he was a great bluffer. He took a chance and traded two cards. While he was playing that hand, he kept an eye on where Admiral Simmons was, and he realized he was coming over to that table.

"How's the game?" Simmons asked loudly.

"Not bad," one of the players answered. "You joining us, Admiral?"

West tried not to let on about that, but he wondered just who all around there knew this person. Did they know he was wanted? He knew now that Admiral Kirk had been wise not to try and arrest him there in town.

"Sure I'm joining you!" Admiral Simmons said as he set a bottle of liquor on the table and pulled up a chair right beside West.

Jim West made himself not look smug or smile at his luck. Artie was watching from across the room. He could hardly believe it. He knew West would get that tracker on the admiral now and he would never know it.

As the game progressed, the admiral got more cantankerous and loud. He was drinking a lot and he had even won a hand. West had pretended to drop something and had attached the tracker on him without even seeming to hesitate. The admiral finally became belligerent and was escorted outside as usual.

Jim Kirk stood in the shadows watching with a glare. He was well-hidden and had been watching to see if Mac came into town, but he had not seen him. Mac would be hard to miss with his size. He watched Admiral Simmons weave his way out of the bar, but someone was driving him when he got onto his bike. Jim was surprised. He went around to the back of the building and took out his communicator. "Scotty, beam me up," he said.

Jim was soon standing on the transporter pad not looking happy at all. "Did you find him, Sir?" Scotty asked as Jim walked over to him.

"Yeah, I did, Scotty," Jim replied. "I didn't see Mac though. Just keep tabs on our two down there and track the admiral. He's on the move."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim walked out of the transporter room and went to the Bridge. Spock was sitting in the captain's chair. "I assume our quarry is on the move," Spock said.

"He is," Jim replied.

"Mister West did well."

"I knew he would. Now, all we do is wait."

"Admiral, you may have the chair if you wish. I will retire for the evening until you need me."

"Go ahead, Spock. Good night."

Spock stopped at the lift doors as he looked back at his friend who seemed very quiet. He knew how angry Jim had been about Admiral Simmons's betrayal.

"Lieutenant Jarvis, bring up the tracker on the viewscreen," Jim said as he sat in the chair.

The display was soon showing on the viewscreen. He could see the tracker moving away from the town. They would soon know right where Admiral Simmons was staying on that planet. Jim wanted to wait until morning so the admiral would be sober and know well what was going on.

Later, the signal stopped and Jim stood in front of the viewscreen. "So, that's where he's staying," he said. "Have those coordinates ready in the morning, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir," Lieutenant Jarvis said.

Jim left the Bridge. He would get some rest so he would be ready for this in the morning. West and Artie had returned to the ship but he would not disturb them tonight. It would all end tomorrow…

The next morning, Jim was up early, but when he went out into the corridor, Solan and Priscilla were waiting for him. "Well, I guess you two are ready to go," he said.

"We are," Solan replied. "What's your plan?"

"I'm gonna have Scotty transport us down close to where he's staying and we'll go from there. Not much else we can plan until we see the place."

Solan, Priscilla, Ajah, and Korax were going down this time. Korax had not gone down to the planet before because he would be too noticeable. Doctor McCoy would be going as well. They were transported down to the planet not far from the abode of Admiral Anthony Simmons. Jim looked at the portable tracker and could see the blinking red light that indicated the location of their quarry. "It's that way," Jim whispered.

They moved toward the signal of the tracker finding that the shelter the admiral lived in was not really what one would call a house. It was built of stone, but it had an open front and a back way out. Jim and the others came toward the front of the shelter. They hid behind some rocks.

"Admiral Simmons!" Jim called.

"What do you want Admiral Kirk? I've been expecting you!"

Jim frowned. "You're under arrest, Admiral! Whether you come along of your own will or whether we have to force you, you're coming with us!"

Simmons laughed. "You're not taking me anywhere of my own free will, Kirk, so I suggest you start trying to take me by force! I'll enjoy this challenge!"

"Admiral, you're not gonna get away from us! Don't make me have to kill you!"

"Those are strong words coming from someone like you, Kirk!"

Jim had not noticed that Priscilla was making her way around the rocks to get to the back of the shelter, and neither did anyone else until they saw her at the edge of the shelter. Solan was alarmed knowing that she had never been in a situation like this, but he stayed still not wanting to give her away.

Jim almost lost his train of thought. "Admiral, come on out!" he said.

"Why? So you can arrest me?" Simmons asked. "Why don't we have a good old man to man fight?"

"That's not gonna happen!"

"I will fight him, Admiral," Korax said quietly.

"No. No one is going to fight anyone."

Jim could see that Priscilla had gone around the edge of the abode. He knew she most likely intended to sneak in through the back door, but he also knew that they had no idea where Mac was, nor who else was around there.

Simmons finally came into view only slightly so he could see Jim. "Kirk, are you sure you don't wanta settle this like men?" he asked.

"Your idea of settling it like men isn't the same as mine," Jim replied. "You're an admiral. You should give this up so you won't have to be humiliated on top of everything else! Why did you do it? You could at least tell me that!"

"I'm sure you know everything now! You know that Mac is my son! I wouldn't see him suffer anymore because of you! So I used you to free him! He risked his life to get you out of that prison! You did nothing to help him!"

Jim had known it would come back to this. "Admiral, he betrayed us! I couldn't help him!"

"You could have! You were angry because of your girlfriend!"

"I was angry because he betrayed us and he did nothing to help her! She trusted him!"

"She did trust me," another voice said that they clearly recognized as Mac. "She even trusted me when she and Solan were out searching for clues, but I didn't have anything to do with Admiral Fern taking her as a hostage. You knew that, Admiral Kirk!"

"I cannot change anything that happened!" Jim declared. "You would have gone to prison no matter what I said! Mac, if your bail has been paid and you're a free man, you shouldn't be in this! You'll end up in prison again!"

"I don't think so, but what do I have anyway? You ruined my life."

"We can stay out here all day," Jim said. "You're not leaving here unless it's as a prisoner."

"I found your little tracker, Admiral Kirk," Simmons said. "It's not attached to me now so if you try to transport me, your crew will get an unwelcome surprise."

Jim frowned. He had considered trying to transport the tracker and what it was attached to. He looked at Ajah and Solan. "We have to have some sort of plan," he whispered.

"What about Priscilla?" Solan asked.

Jim looked toward the shelter. Wherever Priscilla was now, they could not see her. However, just as he thought that, she appeared in the back doorway. Solan almost stood up as he saw her, but there was no time to warn her that Mac was there. But it was not Mac who acted, it was Admiral Simmons who turned and fired at her.

Solan did stand up then as all he could do was scream, "NO!"

Jim realized Simmons was about to take Solan out, but he fired first. Simmons fell, and Jim saw Mac going out the back door of the shelter at the same time he saw Solan running for Priscilla. Jim ran after him and stood beside Solan as he fell beside Priscilla.

"I love you my sweet Solan," Priscilla said as she touched his face.

Bones was there scanning as they heard the beep become one long one. They hated hearing Solan's grief, but Jim had to go after Mac. He ran out the back door of the shelter, but just as he got out there, Mac was waiting for him and grabbed him. He drew back his now metal-strengthened hand to punch Jim, but then someone grabbed his hand.

Mac looked into the glowing, swirling eyes of Ajah. "Let go of him or I will end you right here," Ajah said sounding rather electronic.

Mac could see that Ajah meant every word so he let go of Jim. Ajah glared at him and then gave him a small shock that knocked him out. He looked at Jim. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Jim asked.

"No," Ajah said. "But I'll bet he will have some trouble with that new hand."

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Ajah and Jim whirled around and saw Mira, Admiral Simmons' daughter standing there aiming a blaster at them. "Just surrender now," Jim said.

"Don't think that I can't take care of your electrical friend there!" Mira replied. "You killed my father!"

"He killed one of my people! You have no idea what's going on here!"

"Yes, I do! You betrayed my brother too!"

"You're wrong! He betrayed us!"

"He's right!" someone else said.

Jim saw Zander coming around the side of the shelter. "Mira, stop right now," Zander said. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"How can you turn on our family like that?" Mira asked.

"I haven't! Admiral Kirk is telling you the truth! I was there!"

Mira looked at her brother. "Listen to me," Zander said. "Come on."

She looked back toward Jim and Ajah. Jim could see her confusion, but he said nothing. Zander stepped up behind her. "You're not part of this," he said. "Come on, Mira. We'll bury our father later. Right now, we have to have a long talk."

"Go with him," Jim said.

Mira gave up and went with Zander. Jim blew out a breath. "Put cuffs on Mac," he said. "We'll take him back to the ship."

Korax stood in the doorway of the shelter. "It seems this is over," he said looking sadder than normal.

Jim frowned. "How is Solan?"

"Our friend is grieving."

Jim went back into the abode where Priscilla's body lay with Solan still there. Bones looked at Jim with tears in his own eyes. Jim did not know what to say. "Let's transport back to the ship," he said quietly. He took out his communicator. "Scotty."

"Yes sir," Scotty answered.

"Transport us back to the ship with one prisoner."

"Yes, Sir."

They were all soon appearing on the transporter pad. Scotty stood up as he saw Priscilla's body lying on the pad. Solan ran from the transporter room. Spock was there as well. Jim hurried over to him. "Spock, take care of this," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Spock replied.

Jim ran from the transporter room, but he did not see Solan in the corridor. _Where would he go? _"His ship!"

Jim ran to the shuttle bay where Solan's ship was. He did not see Solan but he figured he was already aboard. He ran up the boarding ramp, and just as he got in the corridor of the ship, Solan was coming from the latrine. Jim could see the grief on Solan's face, and he grabbed him in a tight embrace. Solan practically collapsed sobbing, and Jim held him up.

"I don't think I can make it through this, Admiral," Solan said.

Jim was not sure what to say. "Yes, you can. We're gonna help you. You're not alone."

Just then, Scotty came running in. He could hear his friend's grief as he sobbed. They finally just sat down in the floor. Jim wiped tears off his own face. He could see that Solan was in shock. Bones came in next, and he just sat down with the others wishing he could take his friend's grief away. "He just shot her," Solan said.

Jim pressed the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry, Solan," he said. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"Don't say that. She wanted to go." Solan folded his arms wishing he could escape this grief. "She always wanted to go on missions." He wiped tears out of his eyes. "You guys don't have to stay here with me. Admiral, I know you have things you have to do. I think I want to be alone for a while."

Jim frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Solan nodded. "Yeah. I won't leave the Enterprise. I promise."

"If you're sure, but I'll be back to check on you later."

Jim stood up feeling like he was abandoning his friend. "I don't want to abandon you," he said.

"You're not," Solan replied. "Let me have some time alone."

Bones was not sure he wanted to leave Solan alone either, but he knew most people wanted time alone when they lost someone they cared about. He stood up. "I want you to come to the medical bay later," he said. "Will you?"

"I don't know," Solan said. "I can't promise."

Jim and Bones walked out of the ship. "I don't like leaving him alone like that," Bones said.

"I don't either," Jim replied. "But I have to get some things done. I'm coming back later."

"Right. I guess I should go and check on Mac too."

"Make sure there's a guard on him."

"I will."

Jim went on out of the shuttle bay just as Scotty was leaving Solan's ship. He did not like leaving his friend to grieve alone either but he had to get the Enterprise ready to leave the system.

Jim went to his own quarters where Carol was waiting for him. He just hugged her to him. "I heard what happened," she said.

"I don't know how to comfort him, Carol," Jim replied.

"I don't suppose you can. It takes time."

The door chime sounded. Jim went over to the door, and Spock was there. "Jim, am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No," Jim said. "Come on in."

"What do you intend to do with Mac?"

Jim considered that. "I'm not sure right now. He didn't escape this time. He really didn't try to help his father. He didn't kill Priscilla."

"Should we turn him loose?"

"We could transport him back down to the planet and let him bury his father along with his brother and sister."

"If that is what you think is best, Admiral." Spock paused a moment. "I assume we will have a funeral for Priscilla."

Jim nodded. "Probably when we get back to Earth. I don't think Solan can bear it right now."

"I am not certain that it is better to wait."

"In this case, I think it is, Spock."

"When will we be leaving this system?"

"I have to contact Headquarters and let Admiral Winston know what happened," Jim said. "We'll stay here in orbit until all that's done."

"Yes, Admiral. Is Solan aboard his ship?"

"Yeah. He wants to be alone for a while."

"I understand. I will inform the crew that we will be staying here for the time being."

"Thanks."

Spock left, and Jim just stood there feeling like he had no idea what to do next. "I'll talk to you later, Carol," he said.

"Jim, wait a moment," Carol said. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I have to get busy."

Carol watched him leave. She knew he was blaming himself for Priscilla's death.

Jim went to the Bridge. "Uhura, send a message to Admiral Winston that I need to talk to him," he said. "I'll take it in the conference room."

"Yes Sir," Uhura replied.

Jim took out his communicator as he headed for the conference room. "Ajah."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah replied promptly.

"I need you in the conference room."

"I'll be right there, Sir."

Jim went into the conference room and sat down. He just stared out the viewport at the planet below them. Soon, Ajah came in. He had changed into what he usually wore in the office. "Come on and sit down, Ajah," Jim said.

Ajah sat across the table from Jim wondering if he was angry at him for shocking Mac, but he had brought a pad with him. Jim was silent a moment. "Thanks for stopping Mac," he said first. "I'm sure I'd be in severe pain right now if not for you."

"You're welcome, Sir," Ajah replied. "I hope you're not angry at me for shocking him."

"No. It made it a lot easier to get him under control. But, I need you to make a report for me to send to Admiral Winston."

"Yes, Sir."

"You know most everything. You know what to do."

"I do. Admiral, how is Solan?"

Jim sighed. "I don't know. I'm gonna check on him later."

Jim just sat there while Ajah began working on the report. He made sure to get all the dates and times right and made out a very detailed report about everything that happened. While he was working on that, Admiral Winston answered Jim's call.

"Admiral," Jim said as Admiral Winston appeared on the screen.

"Admiral Kirk," Winston replied. "I assume you've completed your mission."

"Yes, Sir, but I'm afraid Admiral Simmons is dead."

"Well, I would have liked him brought back alive, but I know sometimes things don't work like we want. I'm sure you'll have a report for me soon."

"Yes, Sir."

Winston paused a moment. "You seem rather quiet, Admiral Kirk."

"Sir, Priscilla was killed on this mission."

Winston frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"She and Solan…had just gotten married the first day of our trip."

"I see. Give him my condolences."

"Yes, Sir. We'll be back to Earth as soon as possible."

"The government of Voca Five was aware of your mission, but you should let them know this as well," Winston said. "Let them know you are leaving."

"Sir, there are a few other things you don't know. We found out that Mac is Admiral Simmons' son, and he was here."

Winston frowned. "How is he out of prison?" he asked.

"His father paid his way out with the bounty, and he also purchased him a prosthetic hand."

"Was he involved in this?"

Jim paused a moment. "Not really, Sir. He was there, but he didn't really try to help his father."

Winston considered that statement. "Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

"If I forgot anything, Sir, it'll be in the report."

"Good. I'll see you when you get back to Earth. Winston out."

Jim watched the screen go blank. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Ajah continued to work on the report but he glanced at Jim as he just stared out the portal.

Jim did not want to talk to the officials on Voca Five, but he supposed he would have to anyway since Admiral Winston told him to. He pressed the intercom button. "Uhura, hail the planet," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Uhura replied.

"I wanta talk to Admiral John Spears."

"Yes, Sir."

"Just send it to the conference room."

Jim ended the transmission and sat there waiting. He soon got a response as he saw the intercom light blinking. He pressed the button and a blond man, whom Jim had never seen, appeared on the screen, but he could plainly see the insignia on the man's uniform. "Admiral Spears?" he said.

"Admiral Kirk, I presume?" Admiral Spears said with a bold, booming voice.

"Yes, Sir."

"I presume your mission is completed."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'd like a report about that mission since it took place on my planet."

"I'll get it to you, Sir."

"I'd also like to meet you in person if that's possible."

"When would you want to meet?"

"I think I'd like to see your ship, Admiral Kirk. Let's have dinner tonight."

"Yes, Sir. You don't mind if I have my wife present?"

"Absolutely not. I'll let you know when I'm ready to transport later today."

"Yes, Sir."

The transmission ended, and Jim blew out a breath. "Wow, I thought I might ought to stand at attention, Sir," Ajah said.

"Me too, Ajah," Jim replied. "I guess I have to prepare to receive an admiral."

"I'll have this report done for you by then, Sir."

"Thank you, Ajah. You can go on to your quarters if you like. I'll look at it later."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim left the conference room and went to his quarters. He wanted to go back to Solan's ship, but right now, he had to prepare to meet this admiral, who was a higher ranking admiral than he.


	18. Chapter 18

By that evening, Ajah had the report done. He sent a copy to Admiral Winston, and Jim took a pad with him. He held Carol's hand as they went to the transporter room to meet the admiral. Spock met them there as well.

"I have the coordinates, Admiral," Scotty said.

"Energize," Jim replied.

Admiral John Spears appeared on the transporter pad. If Jim thought he was intimidating on the monitor, he was even more so in person. They all stood at attention as he stepped down. "At ease," Spears said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Admiral Kirk." He offered his hand.

Jim shook his hand. "Yes, Sir," he said. "This is my wife, Carol, and Captain Spock."

Spears nodded. "I've never been aboard a ship quite like this one," he said. "I'd like a tour."

"I'm sure Captain Spock will be happy to show you around the ship. We'll finish preparing for the dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

"Right this way, Admiral," Spock said.

Jim looked at Carol as they walked away. "Go and make sure Dorenda is almost done with that meal," he said. "I wanta look in on Solan a moment."

"Okay," Carol said.

Jim went down to the shuttle bay and went onto Solan's ship. "Solan," he called. He walked on down to the sleeping area where Solan lay in the dark on one of the bunks. "Hey, you wanta come to dinner? We're entertaining an admiral tonight."

"No thank you, Sir," Solan replied quietly.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"I just wanted to check on you…make sure you're alright."

"Thanks, Jim."

"Just let me know if you do need anything. Okay?"

"Sure."

Jim could still hear the grief in Solan's voice. "I'll see you later."

Jim walked slowly out of the galley. He stopped a moment as he could hear Solan sobbing again. He did not want to leave him alone, but he walked on out of the ship. He took a deep breath and went on to the mess hall where they would have the dinner. Bones and Andrea arrived at just about the same time. He pulled at the collar of his uniform. "Why do we have to eat in these things?" he asked.

"Because it's a formal dinner," Jim replied.

"Yeah, but the women don't have to."

Jim smiled. "Now, aren't you glad of that?"

They went on into the mess hall where Carol was waiting for Jim. "The dinner is almost ready," she said. "By the time the tour is done, it will be ready."

"Great," Jim replied. "And I'm glad you don't have to wear that gray uniform," he said as he looked at her dress of purple hues.

Carol smiled. "You like it?"

"Of course."

Jim glanced at Bones who rolled his eyes at that remark. Andrea covered her mouth to hide her smile, but Bones saw it. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andrea said unable to hide her smile any longer.

"I already told you how pretty your dress is."

"Oh yes, you did."

"Okay, so I'm glad you don't have to wear that gray uniform."

"Leonard, you are so funny."

"I have to be to deal with this crowd."

Bones went over to Jim who stood looking out at the planet. "Jim, have you been in there to see Solan?" he asked.

"I went to see him just before I came in here," Jim said. "Why?"

"He won't let me give him anything to help him sleep."

"I wouldn't want that either, Bones."

"I just want to help him."

"We all do."

They were silent as they thought about their friend's grief. Jim wished he did not have to go through with this dinner, but he would have to. Soon, Spock and Admiral Spears arrived, along with Uhura. They all sat at the table and Dorenda served the meal. Jim just stared at his food a moment as he thought of Solan lying in the dark on his ship alone. He supposed he would just have to forget about that for a while like he had done so many times before when he did not feel like being in a meeting.

After the dinner, Admiral Spears read Jim's report, and was fascinated with Ajah's ability to manipulate electricity, as well as Helek, who was more than willing to demonstrate. Spears had heard of Ajah and Helek but had never met them until now.

Jim was glad when the meeting was over. He did not go back to see Solan that night but lay in bed wondering how he could help him. He supposed a person just had to find their way to overcome their grief.

The next day, they got on their way back to Earth…and that would take five days…

After two days on the trip back to Earth, Solan had moved to his quarters in the Enterprise, but he stayed there all the time. Jim went to visit him and found him lying in the middle of his bed practically curled into a ball. "So, what are you gonna do today?" Jim asked, but Solan did not answer. "Solan, I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"Yeah, your friend has become a weepy ball of misery," Solan replied.

Jim did not know what to say. "How about I go get us something to eat and bring it here?"

"I'm not going down there. I don't want everyone staring at me."

"No one's gonna stare at you. What will you eat?"

Solan shrugged. "Doesn't matter what you get. I can't promise I'll eat it."

"Okay. Well, I'll get us something."

Jim left there feeling like he could cry his own eyes out because of the misery and grief his friend was going through. He went down to the mess hall where Spock and Bones sat eating. "Jim, are you gonna join us?" Bones asked.

"No," Jim said. "I'm getting something for myself and Solan and I'm taking it to his quarters. I hope I can get him to eat."

"I haven't had any luck. I've tried every scientific problem he could develop."

"Well, I'm gonna try."

Jim got two plates and went back to Solan's quarters. Solan still lay on the bed as Jim came in. He set the plates on the bed. "Sit up," Jim said.

"I don't feel like it," Solan replied.

"That's probably because you haven't eaten anything. Come on, Solan. Do you really think Priscilla would want you to do this?"

Solan sat up slowly and looked at the food Jim had brought for him. Jim could not say he felt much like eating but he would to get Solan to eat. "It's very good," he said. "Dorenda has been outdoing herself."

"She usually does," Solan said. He picked up the fork and picked at the food. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat anyway, Solan. Come on."

Solan took a bite of the food. "It's good."

"I told you."

Solan ate a few bites and then lay back down. He was asleep before Jim even left the room. He took the trays back to the mess hall thankful that he had at least gotten Solan to eat what he did. He thought if he could get him to eat some three times a day, he would get better.

The next morning when Jim went to the mess hall, Solan was sitting at a table. Jim walked over to him. "Hey, good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Admiral," Solan replied. "I kinda thought I'd save you the trouble of bringing my food to my quarters."

"I'll get us something then."

Jim got two trays and went to the table. "You got tired of being alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Solan said. "I think I finally ran out of tears."

Jim frowned. "I wish I could change it, Solan…"

"No need to wish. No one can change it. She was different and I loved her for it. We intended to go on a trip on my ship and…well, I guess it doesn't matter now." He was silent a moment. "Jim, how do you go on with life after something like this?"

Jim thought about that. "Solan, just because you go on with life and be happy doesn't mean you didn't love that person. She'll always be part of you. She loved you, and I know she wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"Jim, she was so beautiful."

Jim did not know how he would take it if…he could not even bear the thought of something happening to Carol. "I know you can talk to me anytime you need to," he said. "I can't begin to comprehend how you feel but I care."

Solan nodded. "I know you care, and I know my other friends care. I'd like you to do her funeral. You know, she really liked Doctor McCoy." He tried to laugh but it almost turned into crying. "He was so nice to her, she said."

"I think she was a little infatuated with him at first because he rescued her from that lab," Jim said.

"Yeah. I thought she was beautiful even before she looked human again."

"You liked those little characteristics."

"Yeah. There'll never be anyone else like her."

Jim was silent as he ate and was glad that Solan was eating. "Maybe I'll go help Scotty a little today," Solan said. "Maybe he's working on something."

"That's a good idea," Jim replied.

When they were done eating, they left the mess hall. Solan stopped outside the door. "Jim, thanks for…just for not giving up on me," he said and walked away.

Jim just stood there for a moment. He felt better now that he knew Solan was not lying on that bed feeling so miserable. He went to his own quarters. Carol came from their room as he came in. "So, how is Solan this morning?" she asked.

"He's better," Jim said. "He actually met me in the mess hall."

Carol smiled as she could see how happy Jim was about that. She hugged him. "I'm so glad." She realized then that Jim had something behind his back. "What is that?"

Jim smiled as he brought the dozen red roses around. "I love you, Carol, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I hope you'll never have to find out."

"Me too."

They shared a long kiss that was interrupted by Alex running up to them and grabbing them both in a hug around their legs. "What are we doing today, Daddy?" he asked.

"I don't know yet!" Jim said. "Maybe we'll go play baseball. How's that?"

"Yeah!"

"And I think Mommy and Joy can come and watch."

"Yeah!"

They were soon on their way to the holodeck. Jim activated a baseball program that he had found, and it looked like they were out on a baseball field. They played until he was completely tired, but Alex was still going. Jim fell into the grass laughing. "Boy, you have worn me out!" he said as Alex fell on him laughing.

Carol leaned over him. "Why don't we go and have a wonderful lunch?" she asked.

"I'm all for that," Jim replied, but then he thought of Solan.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

They left the holodeck and went to their quarters to change. Carol put her arms around Jim as he was washing his face. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was thinking about Solan," Jim said. "I'm afraid he won't eat if no one goes with him."

"Why don't you invite him to join us? Or do you think it would be too much for him?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you get Doctor McCoy to go with him? Or Spock?"

"I'll see."

Jim got his communicator and called Bones. "Yeah," Bones answered.

"Bones…are you alone?" Jim asked.

"Not exactly. I'm in the medical bay."

"Oh. So you're busy with a patient?"

"No. I'm just looking over some things. I'm working with Sara."

"Are you breaking for lunch soon? Are you going with Andrea?"

"Sure I am."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait a minute. What's this all about?"

"I wanted someone to go to lunch with Solan. I'm afraid he won't eat if no one goes with him."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I heard he went to the mess hall for breakfast this morning."

"He did. That's a big step, I guess."

"I agree. Makes me feel better to know he's not isolating himself anymore."

"Me too, but I'm eating with Carol and the kids today."

"Right. Well, I'll make sure he's not alone."

"Great. Talk to you later."

By the time they got back to Earth, Solan was not staying in his quarters all the time anymore, although all his friends could still see the sadness and grief in his eyes that had replaced the confidence and humor that used to be there.

Solan landed his ship in the hangar at Headquarters where he usually left it to be loaded. As he left the hangar, he felt so alone. He remembered the last time he had come back to Earth…Priscilla had been waiting for him.

"Solan!"

Solan looked to see Admiral Kirk coming that way. He tried to smile but it was still difficult. Jim came over to him. "Hey, why don't you join Carol, the kids, and me for dinner?" Jim asked.

"I appreciate that, Admiral, but I wouldn't want to take away from your family time."

"You won't be."

"Jim, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I have to learn to get back to my life like it was. I know it won't be easy but I have to do it."

"Are you sure you won't have dinner with us?"

"I will sometime. I think I wanta go visit Tank, tell him what happened. He knew I was gonna marry her."

"Well, like I said before…anytime you need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Yes, Sir." Solan stood at attention and saluted Jim. "Thank you, Sir."

Jim saluted and then watched Solan walk out of the hangar, and then he headed home himself. He supposed it was just another chapter in their lives, one that was not so happy but had happy memories…


End file.
